A Dreamy Pursuit
by Ivashkov's Princess
Summary: Hey! Wait up." I called out trying to catch up to her. She turned and giggled before heading further into the misty woods. I wandered deeper and deeper into the woods following her laughter until I can hear her no more... A story about Adrian & Rose..
1. Chapter 1: The Princess in my Dreams

**Hey guys! This is the first chapter of my first ever VA fanfic! I'd set the background of this story to start from Adrian's point of view (APOV) based on Frostbite. I will try to go along with the original story but with some twists. For the benefit of the readers had just stumbled here not knowing what is VA, I shall give a brief description.**

_In the world of Vampire Academy (VA), Moroi (good vampires) and Dhampirs (half human, half moroi) attended private schools. Moroi (royal/non-royal) wield one of the 4 elemental magic; Water, Air, Fire and Earth. Dhampirs trained in the schools to become guardians of the Moroi. However, there are another breed of vampires called Strigoi. Moroi can become strigoi by choice by drinking from a victim and killing it in the process, or by force when another strigoi bit a human/dhampir/moroi and feed them with their blood. Strigois are evil creatures of the night with red eyes and they lived by killing others._

_Rosemarie Hathaway is a student in St. Vladimir Academy, she is training to become her best friend, Vasilissa (Lissa) Dragomir's guardian. Rose had died once in the car crash which killed Lissa's parents and brother, leaving her being the last of the Dragomir bloodline; 1 of the 12 royal families. Lissa used the healing power from the rare element which she specialized in – Spirit or the fifth element. Rose was brought back to life and was shadow-kissed to Lissa, and that created a bond between them, allowing Rose to get into Lissa's mind._

Other characters:

Dimitri Belikov – Rose's mentor/friend/lover; a 24 years old badass Russian Dhampir.

Christian Ozera – Lissa's boyfriend; Element: Fire; Parents turned strigoi and others had rumored that he will also turn one day; A loner and a smartass.

Mason and Eddie: Rose's fellow dhampir classmates.

I shall not describe Adrian and the others coz you will eventually get to know them further in the story.

Thanks for reading and please leave me a review!!

Xoxo,

Rei

Disclaimer: VA and the characters belongs to Richelle Mead. Russie and Aphrodite belongs to Rose Melissa Ivashkov. Do check out her wonderful story "One in a Hundred"!! I got some of my inspiration from her and many other wonderful writers!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Princess in my Dreams**

APOV:

_"Hey! Wait up." I called out trying to catch up to her. She turned and giggled before heading further into the misty woods. I tried to close the distance between us but she seem to drift further away every time I thought I was about to catch up. I can still hear her giggles but it was getting faint. I wandered deeper and deeper into the woods following her laughter. The fog is getting heavier and her voice fainter. Bit by bit, I followed her lead until I can hear her no more..._

I woke up from a gust of cold wind cutting across my face. "I must have dozed off when I was trying to catch a breather from all the royal parties." I thought to myself. The winter is really nasty up here at the mountains. I took out my cigarettes and lit one up. "Ahh..." I sighed as I was warming up thanks to the cigarette.

Who is she? She had appeared in almost all of my dreams, especially when Alcohol was out of my system. I couldn't figure out who she was, but I am very certain that I really like her. Love her even. IN every dream, I would be chasing her in the woods but I had never once caught up with her and take a clear look of her face. However, I know that her beauty was beyond words to describe. I hadn't dreamt about her for a really long time, ever since I started being BFFs with Jack, Johnny, Chivas and the others.

I got up from where I had slouched and fallen asleep and leaned on the rail of the porch looking out at the snowy mountain caps. My thoughts drifted to her in an instance.

The girl in my dreams. No. She's real.. She has to be. I hadn't imagined her out of my already crazy mind. I'd seen her before. Once.. But where?? I took another puff and dug deeper into my mind. Ahh.... At a birthday party.. Definitely one of the royals', a girl's party that's for sure... Who was the birthday girl? Vivien?? Nah. Va...

"Lord Ivashkov!!! It's such a pleasure to see you here!!" a blond moroi with really ridiculous hairstyle came squealing while she hung herself around my neck like a koala.

Dang!! Just when I thought I can finally recall who is the princess that had been occupying my dreams ever since I'd met her, someone had to interrupt!! I was annoyed but being the smooth and tactful Royal member, I took a deep breath and put on my royal façade.

I turned to face her, releasing her grip on my neck gently. "Hey... Nice to see you here" (As if! I can't even remember who she is) I said while giving her my usual flippant expression, scrutinizing her. "Did she have to live up to what humans think Vampires look like? She looked totally like she'd got sucked into a time warp straight from the Renaissance period!" I screamed in my mind.

She went on rambling about her family, schools and other stuffs while I return my gaze back at the faraway mountains, thinking about, absolutely nothing. Well, one can't really focus and think while they are beside a chatterbox can they?? No wait, not a chatterbox. More like a machine gun. I let out a chuckle, took one last puff from my cigarette and snuffed it out under my foot.

I turn around and flashed a smile that could make her knees go weak and she stopped talking at the very instant. "Please excuse me. I hate to say this (am I??) but I umm.. had to get somewhere to settle  
some important matter. It pains me to leave u (not!) but I'll see you around." with that I left her standing like a frozen popsicle on the porch.

Wanting no more sudden interruption, I headed towards a deserted corridor of the ski resort where I know I wouldn't be disturbed. I gestured to my guardian and he appeared before me in a flash. "Shit!" I swear. Even with my heightened moroi senses, he never fails to surprise me every single time.

"Make sure there are no annoying moroi coming this way" I waved my hand in dismissal and he retreated back into the shadows as quickly as he had appeared.

I don't really like being followed so openly by a guardian so I'm really glad that I got Kira. He's able to do his job with such stealth that I had once thought that he was a ninja back in Japan. But I'd never got around asking him. Not when he hadn't speak a single word to me in his 3 years being my guardian. It's always me issuing instruction and he carried them out without any objections.

I carried on walking towards the balcony at the very far end of the deserted corridor and took out another cigarette. I leaned against the balcony's wooden fence and breathed out ringlets of smoke. I can hear people laughing and yelling on the snow 3 floors below me and I looked down. I was just randomly checking out the people playing on the snow when some jam-packed actions on the slopes caught my attention.

A dhampir girl was performing a series of humanly impossible and recklessly dangerous stunts on the slopes. A male dhampir was standing at the top of the slope watching her as she jumped and maneuvered gracefully and tactfully around the curves and trees on the slope. From the looks of it, he appeared to be her boyfriend.

Wait a sec! Did I mention that the slope was really steep??

"Is she out of her mind?" I thought.

After she completed her course, she returned to her boyfriend and he tried to follow what she did, only to land flat on his back when he missed his footing after jumping off another slope. A couple guardians and his girlfriend rushed to his side and carried him into the lodge. I guess he just got more than he could actually chew.

As they were getting closer to my direction, I got a clear view of her. Her dark brown hair dancing wildly against her tanned skin in the strong winter wind, coupled with a really toned and lean body but with all the curves at the right place. I couldn't see her face though; a pair dark tinted shades was blocking her beautiful features. She was like a living piece of art! A beautiful goddess like Aphrodite. No. Athena seems more appropriate; Wise, beautiful and definitely a fighter. However, it was another aspect of her that really caught my attention before they disappeared into the lodge.

"I'd got to know her." thinking to myself as I focused my gaze onto the distant mountains once again, lounging comfortably on the recliners on the balcony.

I motioned to Kira and told him to bring me my Russian vodka. I have no idea what's with me and vodka but Russie here never fail to ease my ever pounding headache.

Moments later, I heard footsteps nearing. "Guess he'd learnt not to scare me like that every single time." I thought. "bout time you get back here with my Russie." I said without removing my gaze from the mountain. "I'm already on my forth cigarette since you lef..."

I was cut by a female voice. A really sarcastic one.

"Well well. That seems to explain why this place is so choked with your stink stick! I'd thought this place was on fire."

I turned and saw my goddess standing right behind me. My mouth opened slightly due to the pleasant surprise but I closed it before regaining my composure.

* * *

**So what do you guys think of this chapter? I know its kinda short but I'll try to buff up the word count. Please tell me if you want longer chapters (eg. 1500-2000 words?) and leave me your review!! Chapter 2 is on its way!! Look forward to it!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Realization

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews and I'm really happy that you like it! I Here's chapter 2! I was going to post it tomorrow but I can't wait to see what you guys think!**

**Enjoy!**

**Rei**

**Disclaimer: VA and the characters belong to Richelle Mead. Russie and Aphrodite belong to Rose Melissa Ivashkov. Do check out her wonderful story "One in a Hundred"!! I got some of my inspiration from her and many other wonderful writers!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: Realization**

APOV:

I stood up from the recliner, straighten myself and ran my hand through my hair in a desperate attempt to keep them in place, but I had never succeeded.

I took 2 steps forward and stood in front of her, not too close, maybe half an arm's length. I wouldn't want her to feel intimidated and shun away from me.

"Little dhampir, nice to see you here. Have you come to join me out here in this breath-taking scenery" I said pointing to the snowy ice caps. "Although personally I feel that the beauty of the peaks are nothing compared to your mesmerizing presence."

She stood firmly in her place, arms crossed in front of her chest. She smirked and laughed.

"I guess I made a wrong turn. A _VERY WRONG_ tur…" she shrieked.

Kira made it back with my vodka and had decided to appear just inches behind her. "He really does know how to make an entrance." I thought silently.

I took the vodka from his hands and said, "Nice timing!" but before I can finish, he disappeared just like a phantom.

I took this opportunity to stand beside her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders and rubbing her arm. "Little dhampir. Did my guardian just scare you? No worries, I'm here for you. Calm down." She said nothing so I ushered her to the recliner and knelt beside her. I opened up the bottle and offered her to take a sip. She gulped down a mouthful, swallowed and coughed.

"What the hell is this thing! Did you just offer me kerosene?? Damn! That's nasty!!" she exclaimed after she had eased the cough.

"Hahaha!! Why would I offer you poison little dhampir? I wouldn't do anything to harm you. This" I pointed to the bottle, "is Russian vodka."

I rubbed her back trying to soothe her while taking a really long sip.

"I've drank vodka before and none was as nasty as that! It's like fire in liquid form! And that guardian of yours. Is he a ninja?? Can you please tell him not to sneak up on people like that?" She said while I was still drinking from the bottle.

After I'm done, a quarter of the bottle was gone.

"Wow! That was great." I exhaled and slumped down to sit on the floor to face her. She still had her visor on.

"Yea… It's great… to screw up your liver, that's for sure." She said, switching on her sarcasm and attitude.

"You do care about me little dhampir" leaning closer to her.

"I only care coz I don't want people finding me with a drunken corpse!" she sneered.

"So, why are you still wearing your shades? There's no sun and there's definitely no reason for you to be blinded by the snow indoors." I said while trying to reach out to remove the shade from her face. She retracted and pushed my hands away.

"I got my reasons." She mumbled.

"And would that reason be that you are afraid you might be blinded by my dazzling charm?" I replied, flashing the smile that would melt any female organism.

"OMG! Aren't you just like those royal pain-in-the-ass, and no, that _is not_ and _will not_ be my reason." She said, putting more sarcastic tone into our conversation.

Wait a sec! My female-melting smile failed??!! Wow. That's not going to be very good on my ego profile. Bracing myself, I continued. "So what will that reason be my love?"

"That is none of your royal business and don't you dare call me that. If not, my fists will be smashing that pretty face of yours."

"So you admit that I'm a pretty face. A compliment. That's really rare for you sugar pumpkin. And how do you know that I'm royal? Have you been checking me out in the dark?" I raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Now you are really pissing me off! I don't have to check you out to know that you are one of those arrogant royal-pain-in-the-ass. Everything on you screamed, "Hey Look! I cost a fortune!" and what have I told you about calling me those disgusting nicknames??" with that being said, she raised her fist aiming right at my nose.

I shut my eyes bracing myself for the impact but it never came. I opened one eye slowly and realized that Kira had intercepted the punch for me. I stood up immediately and leaned against the balcony fence. I wouldn't want to intimidate her any further. Her fist was still in Kira's hand and she was so fumingly mad that her face went crimson. She thrashed around trying to get out from Kira's grip but she was no match to the ninja. During the pointless struggle to break free, the pair of shade dropped and revealed her face, as well as her "reason".

I motioned Kira to let go and he was gone in an instant. I had anticipated her to launch at me the moment she was free so I raised up my arms trying to make peace. Instead of coming at me, she remained at the spot where Kira had dropped her and turned away from me. She drew her knees to her chest and tucked her head between the gaps. The shade hadn't survived the violent brawl and I know very well her reason for turning away from me.

I walked up and squatted in front of her. I placed my hands on her shoulders but her head was still hanging low, letting those beautiful silk to fall around her face. I lifted up her chin so that I can have a good look at her. A droplet escape from her gorgeous brown eyes and I wiped it away with my thumb. Her dark brown eyes had such depth to it that I thought my soul would be sucked in the minute I look into them. They were glistening with tears in the moonlight. As our gaze met, more tears fell from those mesmerizing eyes and my chest tightened. It was not my intention to humiliate her; however, the damage had been done. Her face, though tear-stained and bearing a black eye, was beautiful, not even these can dim her glow.

I hugged her close and was surprised that she didn't resist. I let her sob into my chest and placed my chin on her head, stroking her hair. She smelt good.

"There, there, little dhampir." I cooed. "I'm sorry but I didn't mean any harm. It was not my intention to hurt you ever. Trust me. That black eye doesn't even cover a least bit of your beauty and I mean what I said."

Her sobs got louder and it pained me to see her cry. Knowing that it is my fault that she is crying, it made me feel even worst. I hadn't known what had gotten over me to cause this excruciating pain in my heart just seeing her cry. I had just met her less than 5 minutes ago but I felt that I had known her forever. I hadn't felt this kind of feeling before with other women and this is definitely a first. Everything is so right about her that I felt that she is the missing piece of rib that I had been searching for my whole life.

It was then I realized that, I, Adrian Ivashkov, who don't give a shit to anything in this world, had fallen madly in love.

* * *

**What do you think of this chapter? Leave your comment in the reviews! The next update might be in a few days or week coz I'm still trying to cook up a plot for it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Reminiscent

**Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews. I can't even tell you how happy I am to receive them. For your rewards, here's chapter 3! Sorry to disappoint you that there will not be any Rose/Adrian interaction in this chapter. It will be focused more on Adrian, his past and his reputation. Enjoy this chapter and leave me your reviews! **

**-- Rei**

**Disclaimer: VA and the characters belong to Richelle Mead.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3: Reminiscent **

APOV:

I don't know how much time had passed since I hugged her. She kept sobbing in my embrace and it struck me that her cries was more than just the black eye. Something must be bothering her and its something big. I couldn't help but feeling pained for her to be in this state.

I let her release all her pent up emotions and I'm happy just staying here with her. Gradually, her sobs grew softer and she went still. I released her slightly to check on her and found that she was asleep. I lifted her up gently and carried her in my arms. Since I didn't know her name or who she is, I decided to bring her to my room. Thankfully, most people had returned to their rooms as it was already very late, and I managed to get her settled in my bed without meeting anyone on the way. I laid her on the bed and pulled the covers over her. I kissed her forehead and whispered, "Sweet dreams little dhampir."

I propped myself up on one elbow lying on my side and admired her peaceful features. Her beauty is beyond words could describe (at least that's what I thought), and I felt at ease listening to her steady heartbeat. (It wasn't that hard with my heightened senses.)

If someone burst in right now, they would have thought that I'm trying to rape an unconscious girl. I bet they wouldn't even think in their pathetically corrupted mind that the biggest womanizer in the world would have a woman sleep in his bed without doing anything. Well, not exactly, I did kiss her. Lying there, I began to let my thoughts drift.

I know what people were saying about me behind my back but I don't give a shit. They thought that being with me being an Ivashkov and the Queen's favorite nephew I must be the world's most obnoxious royal womanizing brat, but that is not who I am.

Since young I knew I was different but I didn't know the exact reason. I know I'm Adrian Ivashkov, son of Nathan Ivashkov, owner of the world's largest Hotel and Casino chain. My great aunt Tatiana is the queen and she loved to shower me with a lot of love, care and presents. My mum told me that she had lost her baby in an accident and she can never conceive again, perhaps that's why she regarded me as a son.

When I was older and didn't specialize, I knew I was different; not extraordinary but useless. I couldn't create a stir in the air or lift up a single speck of dust, when my peers were doing so much more and having so much fun with their magic. To them, I'm a freak. An outcast. I don't have any close friends. In fact, I have no friend at all. People either avoid me due to the spreading rumors or they simply do not want to get any closer to me, afraid that if they'd crossed me, the queen would throw them into the dungeons. Those who approach me just wanted to get into the queen's good book for their selfish gains. That is why I let the nickname stick and never bothered to clear the rumors. I don't need people who feared me or get close to me because I'm an Ivashkov. I wanted people to love me and come to me because I am Adrian.

Girls flock to me like bees to honey coz I am Lord _Ivashkov_. I don't even need to approach them. They swarm around me and there were always a queen bee in every swarm that attached herself to me like a parasite during the parties. That was why I'm always spotted with different women.

Gradually, I started to live up to their "expectations", indulging in booze, parties and women. In fact, I played it so well that I almost believed that it was the real me. Ever since then, I'm officially known as Adrian _Womanizer Drunkard_ Ivashkov. I got myself dead drunk every night and partied even harder.

However, there is one part of the rumor that wasn't true. I am definitely NOT a womanizer. I know I always leave the parties with different women but I had never gone near a bed with them. I'm always able to manage a smooth escape from their grips once I made sure that we are out of sight. However, what puzzled me is that every parasite never fails to share "our mind-blowing sex" with everyone else the following day. I don't know how got that illusion and I definitely don't want to know why. The truth is, I have NEVER sleep with ANY one of them, which I had found out later that it was thanks to my gift after an accidental discovery.

_**Flashback**_

_I was really drunk and wasted at a random party. The parasite of the day managed to get me into a room of the host's mansion and we were getting real hot making out. She was straddling me and things got out of hand real quick coz I had let my guards down. Let me just say that if a nun walks in, she would have died of a heart attack. She started to remove my clothes and I was just stripped down to my boxers. She was kissing me real hungrily and trying to strip off my final barrier. It was then I realized things were getting out of control so I tried to stop her. I cupped her face with my hands and looked deep into her eyes and gnarled, "Get off me and get out!" With that being said, she got off me in a dreamy state, got dressed and went out of the room. I sat on the bed, trying to figure out what had happened. Then I realized. I had just used compulsion on a moroi. I know all moroi can use compulsion to a certain extent but it only work on humans and dhampirs, moroi are immune to it due to the cancellation of each other magic. As for strigoi, there is no documentation stating whether they are susceptible to compulsion and no moroi who had faced a strigoi, lived to tell the tale. I still can't believe the trick that I had just pulled. I know I'm a smooth talker but this new found talent got me to think further. Maybe I had not slip off from those girls coz of my glib tongue but I had unconsciously compulsed them to do what I wanted them to do. I'd got to confirm this. I got dressed quickly and went out to experiment with my new found talent._

_**End of Flashback**__  
_

As time goes by, I discovered my other talents. I am able to get into other people dreams if I concentrate real hard on that person and I can shape the dream however I want it to be. I was not as useless as I thought I was. I was starting to think that I am special.

Sometimes later, I started seeing colors around people. Some were orange, some were blue, some were white and some were brown. There were also splotches of red, green, purple and pink mixed with the four dominant colors. After some researching, I came to a conclusion that the orange, white, blue and brown were the base color of people's aura, reflecting their specialization and the splotches that appeared occasionally reflect their current moods/emotions. Mine however, was different. I looked into the mirror one day and I thought I was an angel. I was ringed in gold. Who would have thought that the world's greatest loser in moroi royal history actually looked holy! (HOLY COW!!)

However, I had never seen other golden beings besides me. I guessed that this talent of mine is actually my specialization. Then, with all the good things happening, the side effects starts to kick in; the start of my splitting migraine. I guessed this power is taking its toll on me and I'm almost bed-ridden for the first few days until I'm used to this constant throbbing. Booze also made it better, coz it seems that when I'm drunk it would dull my "aura sensor", easing a little of the headache. Therefore, I drown myself in booze every conscious minute, trying to numb this ever pounding headache. Perhaps the inability to differentiate between a headache and a hangover also helps to make me feel better.

Speaking of hangover, all I had today was just a quarter bottle of vodka and four cigarettes!! That's really weird as I would have been so drunk by this time that I couldn't even remember who I am. What had gotten into me today? Perhaps she is my cure, my missing rib, the part of me that I had been searching for my entire life.

I don't know how long I had laid there thinking before I drifted into a long deep sleep. It was something that I haven't had in a very long time.

* * *

**hope you guys like this chapter. There's no action but I feel like we should dig deeper into this drunken moroi's past. Don't you think so?? Chapter 4 is being proof read right now, chapter 5 is half done. Look forward to it!! Who do you think caused the black eye?? It will be revealed in the next chapter!! ^^**

**Oh oh oh oh oh!!! Please tell me what you think of the length of the chapters!! please~~~  
**


	4. Chapter 4: The Black Eye

**A very big thank you to all of your awesomeness!! I know so far the chapters had been quite short, hence, from chapter 6 onwards, I shall try to write abt 3000 words a chapter. What do you think? Here's chapter 4!! Dimitri fan please don't hate me.**

****pleads with puppy eyes****

**-- Rei**

**Disclaimer: VA and the characters belong to Richelle Mead.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4: The Black Eye**

RPOV:

I was walking to the gym for my morning training session with Dimitri. I was feeling pretty happy today for many reasons. Firstly, lessons for the day were canceled so that the students could pack their belongings for the ski-trip in the northern mountain as we will be leaving the next day. Secondly, well, we ARE going on a vacation! Thirdly, Christian's aunt, Tasha had come over to visit and she proposed that after we are done packing, her, Lissa and I will be spending the entire day together without Christian around, so we can have a Girls Only day! I can literally feel Lissa's excitement spilling into me through the bond, which was part of the reason why I looked like I was really high on sugar. I can't wait to get the training over so that I can go meet Lissa and Tasha.

Tasha's really nice, a total opposite to Christian who never fails to comment on anything and everything I say. She's smart, friendly and she's really good at fighting hands-on and with her magic. She was also giving secret lessons to Christian back in the woods as we won't be spotted by the patrolling guardians. I had a hell of a time laughing my ass off at Christian's frustration when he was trying to manipulate his flames which never seem to obey. I wondered how she managed to practice with her magic as it was kinda forbidden for moroi to use magic for combat.

Wishing that I can end my training for the day earlier (not that I don't want to be with Dimitri, but I'm really in need of the girls only bonding time), I picked up my pace and jogged over to the gym. The door was half opened when I got there so I got an idea to sneak up on Dimitri since I don't have to creak open that damn door. I crept up to the door to take a peep inside, to my dismay, he wasn't alone. He was making out ferociously with someone on the gym floor. He was on top of her and his arm was blocking her face. But when he shifted a little, I felt my stomach sank to the centre of the Earth. He was making out with Tasha. I let out an involuntary gasp and they turned to see my shocked figure standing by the door. Dimitri got off her and she ran out through the gym's back door, embarrassment written on her face.

I saw Dimitri walking towards me but I just stood rigid at the doorway, incapable of any movement. It was when he grabbed my arms that I snapped.

"Get your hands off me, you f**king liar! (**AN: I was trying to minimize the use of vulgarities but I can't really help it when it comes to Rose. You guys should know why~ ^,^** )

"Listen to me Rose. I-"

"Shut the f**k up!" I cut him off. "I saw what happened with my eyes and they AREN'T lying! One day you are saying you love me then the next day you go making out with another woman! What the f**k do you regard me as? A leisure past time so that you can have all the fun you want while waiting for your lover? You know what? I HATE YOU!" I spat at him with angry and sad tears gushing out uncontrollably.

I turned to leave but he tightened his grip on my arms and tried to pull me closer. I stomped hard on his left foot and kicked his shin. His grips on me loosen up for a split second but I was not fast enough to escape. He swung me back into the gym and closed the door. I got up, taking my fighting stance. I can see fury in his eyes but I didn't care.

"Why can't you just listen to me?" he shouted.

I flinched a little at his sudden outburst but regained my composure quickly so that he wouldn't feel that I am intimidated by him.

"I do love you, but Tasha and I went back further than you could even imagine."

"BULL SHIT! YOU F**KING ASSHOLE! LIAR! GOOD FOR NOTHING F**KER! " I yelled before launching my attack on him. I punched him right on his cheek and he staggered a few steps back. After taking a few more punches, the one-sided brawl became mutual. We started attacking each other like what we did during training, only difference was that the attacks were hostile and aimed to crack any bones it touches.

I was getting exhausted but I refused to give up. I don't want to lose. I cannot lose. I lost my concentration for a split second but it was all he needed to take me down. His fist connected with my left eye and his kick sent me flying across the room. I dropped down with a thud, my head spinning and my body refused to obey.

The last thing I knew before losing conscious was Dimitri running towards me with guilt-filled eyes.

I woke up with a really bad headache and a severely aching body. I tried to open my eyes but the light was restricting my eyes from opening. I tried again but a stinging pain shot through my left eye. Right, I remembered Dimitri punch before I was rendered out-cold. I half opened my right eye and saw a tall and slim figure with long golden hair standing not too far away from where I was. "Am I in heaven?" I thought.

"Rose? Are you awake?" a voice called out.

My eyes adjusted to the lighting and my vision became clearer. "Lissa??" I said with a husky voice. My throat felt so dry.

"Are you okay? Can you get up? You need anything? What happened?" Lissa bombarded me as she walked over to my side.

I raised my hand to my head and groaned. "How long was I out?"

"You were out for more than half a day Rose. What happened?" she said while helping me to sit up.

"Urgh… I feel so sore all over. Damn! I got into a fight with Dimitri."

"Why? He shouldn't have used so much force during training!"

"It wasn't training, we fought with each other. As in a really hostile brawl." I corrected as I took the glass of water from Lissa.

"What happened? Why are you fighting each other? I thought things were great between you guys when you told me the other day about your relationship."

"HE'S A BIG FAT LIAR! HE LIED TO ME! THE THING ABOUT HIM LOVING ME WAS ALL A BIG FAT LIE! HE LOVE TASHA! I WAS JUST A TOY! A LEISURE PAST TIME! I lashed out.

"Shit!" blurted Christian as he walked into the room.

"Don't you know how to knock Sparky?"

"Sorry Rose." He mumbled.

"Sorry? Is that all you ca-" I stopped mid-sentence. Did Christian Ozera just apologize?? The one and only smartass Christian Ozera?! OMG!!! That's a miracle for sure!!!

"I should have told you earlier when you told us about you and Dimitri." He said interrupting my thoughts.

"Tell me wh-. You knew?! You knew about Dimitri and Tasha sticking their tongues down each others' throat and you didn't say a word??" I yelled and threw a pillow at him.

He didn't block it and it hit him on the head. He picked up the pillow and sat at the end of my bed. He took a deep breath and began to explain.

"I didn't know that they still had feelings for each other. The last time I saw them, they were storming away after a really huge fight. Tasha said that it was over between them. They were only together for about 3 years and seeing how things ended with them, I didn't think there was any chance for them to forgive each other. Which was why I didn't think that it was a biggie not telling you, I thought you'll be better not knowing. I guess I was wrong." His head was hanging low while he was saying all that. "I'm truly sorry Rose." He said turning to face me. I can see regret and sadness in his eyes, which was probably why I couldn't be mad at him anymore. He was just trying to protect me.

"It's ok Chris. I know you meant well. Thanks."

His eyes widen with surprise that I thanked him instead of lashing out at him.

"Liss, could you get Dr. Olendski for me? I wanna go back to my room and pack."

"Sure Rose. Are you sure you are well enough?"

I nodded and she went to get the doctor.

She returned a moment later with Dr. Olendski.

"How are you feeling Rose?" she asked.

"Slightly sore but I'm good. Am I good to go?"

"I don't see any problem with it, be more careful during your trainings next time." She said and left the room.

Lissa and Christian helped me to my room and helped me with the packing. After everything was done, we went to grab dinner at the cafeteria. After that, we head over to Lissa's room to watch a movie. I really appreciate their effort trying to cheer me up and I'm really glad they refused to leave my side. I guess I just don't want to alone tonight. When we were done, it was pretty late. Lissa asked if I wanted to sleep over but I assured her that I'll be fine after I get a good night sleep. Christian offered to walk me back to my dorm. I turned him down but he insisted. We finally compromised that he would send me out of the moroi dorm.

"I'm really sorry Rose." He said before we part ways.

I pulled him into a hug which really shocks him I guess. "It's ok. You're forgiven. It's all over now. I'm really fine. Thank you."I told him over his shoulders, barely louder than a whisper. I gave him one last squeeze before I let go and walk back to my dorm. I felt kind of strange about the sudden closeness between Christian and I. We were so used to bickering and shooting sarcasm at each other although they weren't meant to hurt, and this sudden closeness just kinda struck me a little. I bet Christian's shocked too.

I hit the bed as soon as I reach my dorm. I thought I was going to cry my heart out but I was surprised that none of my tears wanted to fall. I didn't want to think about anything besides the ski trip, I really need a change of environment and a place to unwind.

* * *

**Chapter 5 is undergoing proof reading and some adjustment right now. Might take some time to update again coz I have 2 tests, 1 assignment and 3 exams in the following few weeks until 26 April. I will try to update in between though, please dun hate me~~~**


	5. Chapter 5: The Black Eye Part II

**I couldn't thank you guys enough for reviewing and loving my story. This chapter is a bit lengthy and the later part is about how Rose met Adrian on the balcony from Rose's POV. **

**I apologize if I did not reply to all your reviews, hence, I decided to thank you guys here!!**

**Thank you for your support and I will continue to write better chapters for you guys!! **tears leaking from my eyes****

**  
Lissa: You want a tissue??**

**Rei: Thanks Liss. You're the best. (Took the tissue from her hands)**

**  
-- Rei**

**Disclaimer: VA and the characters belong to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: The Black Eye Part II**

RPOV:

I woke up the next day feeling better. I yawned and the stinging pain in my left eye made me wince. "Damn!" I walked to my bathroom to wash up and when I looked into the mirror, I screamed!!!! I got a horrible black eye!!! I took a quick shower, washed up quickly and called Lissa on my cell.

"Liss! I need your help!!! Come over now! It's an emergency!!" I ranted as soon as she answered the call.

"Woah! Rose. Calm down."

"Liss, I really need your help right now. Could you please come over now??"

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute."

"Oh! And bring your make up case." I said before she hung up.

5 minutes later, Lissa arrived when I was done drying my hair.

I opened the door and dragged her into my room.

"Liss! Will you please help me? I need you to work your magic on me. I can't go out looking like this!" I said pointing to my black eye.

She chuckled. "Rose, I can try but the medication is still restricting my use of spirits." She reached out her hand to place it on my eye.

I stopped her hand. "No Liss. Not spirits. I won't ask you to do things that will hurt yourself. I need you to conceal this black eye for me. At least make it less obvious. That's why I asked you to bring your makeup."

"No problem Rose. I never thought there will ever be a day that you will ask me to do your make up for you" she grinned so widely showing her fangs, and started to pull over her "magic wand" and "fairy dust" from her makeup kit.

I relaxed as she worked her magic on that nasty black eye. After she was done, I checked myself out in the mirror. The black eye was not that obvious but you can still notice the light purplish bruise around my left eye. As an extra precaution, I also wore a pair of dark tinted shades. Lissa waited for me to get changed and we went to the cafeteria for breakfast. Christian was there waiting for us when we got there. Mason and Eddie joined us shortly after.

"Woah! What's up with the shades Rose?" Mason asked as soon as he sat down. Eddie nodded in agreement.

"Urgh.. I got really bad sore eyes and Liss said that it might spread." I lied.

Mason and Eddie nodded but they don't seem convinced.

We ate breakfast and gossiped about anything we can think of. It may seem bitchy but it was fun hanging out with them. In fact, I felt that I had kinda neglected them these days because of my stupid relationship with Dimitri. Thankfully, only Lissa and Christian were in on this secret. We didn't realize we were only left with 15 minutes before departure when we left the cafeteria. We arranged to meet 5 minutes later and we ran to our dorms to grab our luggage.

We board the academy's private jet and I was sitting alone. Lissa with Christian, Mason sat with Eddie. I don't mind the time alone either. I put on my ear phones and listened to the music on my iPhone. Lissa and Christian got it for me as an early Christmas present. I'm really grateful for them to actually get me a cell phone even though Lissa was denying it, saying it's for her convenience as it was really hard to contact me without a cell phone.

I slept throughout the flight until Lissa woke me up 5 minutes before arrival. She was so jumpy and excited like a kid that made Christian and I looked like helpless parents, shaking our heads. As we walked down the aisle to get off the plane, I got a glimpse of Dimitri and Tasha talking, laughing and making my heart wrench like it was a piece of rag. I moved out of the plane quickly, joining Christian and Lissa. I barely had the time to flop down on the bed in our suite when Lissa threw my skiing clothes and gear at me, pushed me into the bathroom and dragged me out into the snowy grounds.

We were skiing for a while when Mason joined us. Lissa and Christian went back into the resort to grab some hot chocolate, leaving me with Mason. Did I mention that Lissa did this so abruptly that she was half dragging Christian away while she said that?

"Real smooth Liss" I mumbled under my breath.

"o..kay.. That was a little awkward…" Mason said turning to face me.

"That was_ Major_ awkward!" I said, still looking at their retreating shadows.

"Well, I was going to challenge you at some stunt skiing, will you be interested? Mason asked.

"I thought you never ask."

"Let's start then! Hmm… Let's see what we got here…" Mason said, surveying the snowy landscape around us. "How about this? See that row of trees over there? Zig zag your way between the trees, up that little snow hill, round those curves, up that slope and do a 360 back flip, land over there then back here." He said tracing the course with his finger while going through the stunt course with me.

"Piece of cake." I smirked. "You'd better not say you lost to me on purpose coz I'm a girl. Winner gets 20 bucks!" I said, slapping his arm and off I went.

Looking at the course was easy, but as I went around the curves, I realized how crazy things were getting. If Dimitri had seen this, he would have given me a big 'Zen' lesson at how I'm putting my career as a guardian at risk if I broke my neck performing some crazy stunts. Why am I still thinking about that bastard? Not only did he lie to me but he treated me as a spare. I shook my head and concentrated on the stunts. The course was getting treacherous but I managed to maneuver around smoothly, thanks to all those extra training sessions and did a perfect back flip down the slope which could probably win me an Olympic gold medal. I slid back up to Mason, kicking up a spray of snow at him.

I gave Mason a smug look. "So you think you are up to it Ashford?"

"Course I am. The 20 bucks' mine, Hathaway!" and there he goes.

**Mason's POV**

I stood there, watching Rose as she pulled off stunt by stunt with grace and skills. I couldn't help but admire her beauty against this beautiful landscape, and it made my crush on her even bigger. I'd decided to ask her if she would go to the Masquerade Ball with me. I hope she won't reject my invitation. I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize she was back, spraying me with snow.

"Hey!" I yelled, thinking some kids were playing a trick on me. It was Rose.

"So you think you are up to it Ashford?" she said, giving me a smug look on her face.

"Course I am. The 20 bucks' mine, Hathaway!" and there I go. As much as I like her, I didn't want to lose to her.

I was on the slope and preparing myself to pull off the back flip. I managed to do a near perfect back flip but the landing was less than perfect. My right foot landed on a piece of rock, causing me to slip and fall on my right leg. Damn!! I was so close! I tried to get up but the fall had given me a major sprain on my right ankle. Moments later, Rose and a couple of guardians rushed to my side. I could see a worried look on her face. I thought then that losing my footing might not be so bad after all.

**RPOV:**

I watched as Mason landed with a thug in the snow. When I realized that he didn't get up, I figured something must have gone wrong. I ran towards him, a couple of guardians who probably witnessed the entire crazy stunt act followed behind me. I dropped beside him as soon as I reach the spot where he had fallen.

"Mase! Are you ok?? I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have agreed to take you on this challenge… Are you hurt??"

"Hey! I'm not a glass slipper Rose. Just a sprained ankle I guess. Besides, it's not your fault. I asked you on this challenge." He said, forcing a smile through the pains that made me think that the ankle injury was much worse than a sprain.

"Can you get up?"

He slung his arm over my shoulder and said, "Now I can." I can't believe that he could still be so happy with a badly injured ankle. I helped him up as another guardian supported him on the other side. We brought him to the infirmary in the resort and I sat outside, waiting for the doctor's examination. The cast on his leg proved me right. Besides a sprained ankle, he had torn his ligament as well. He had to stay in the clinic for 3 days to undergo further examination. The doctors thought he might have a concussion as well, since he looked way too cheerful for someone who had broken his leg. I stayed with me for awhile until Eddie and the rest came to visit.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mase. Rest well. _And_ you guys better not 'persuade' him to sneak out of the clinic while I'm gone or you'll be lying beside him." I told Mason and the group before I left. I swear I heard them burst into fits of laughter after I'd closed the door. "Oh well, boys will be boys." I thought.

I slipped into Lissa's mind to see where she might be but she seemed to be having a good time with Christian so I decided to explore the lodge on my own. My mind was in a daze that when I looked up, I realized I had walked into a part of the lodge which I believed people seldom come to. I saw a balcony at the far end and I thought that could be a good place to be alone.

As I was nearing the balcony, I knew right away I wasn't alone, due to the fact that it was so smoky and the pungent of clove cigarettes which I knew too well. I was about to turn away when the source of the smoke spoke.

"bout time you get back here with my Russie." He said, reaching his hand backward, expecting for something. "I'm already on my forth cigarette since you lef-"

"Well well. That seems to explain why this place is so choked with your stink stick! I'd though this place was on fire." I interrupted before he can continue his speech to whomever he was expecting.

Apparently, he was surprised at my presence coz I swear his jaw dropped a little when he turned to look at me, but regained his composure rather quickly. He stood up, straightened himself a little before running a hand through his stylishly messy brown hair. I stole a quick look at him and saw a pair of eyes that sparkle like emeralds under the bright moonlight. If not for the fact that everything else on him screamed money, I would have fallen prey under those eyes; eyes that say so much without having to say anything. I gave myself a mental slap and gave him the Rose Hathaway look.

He walked towards me, stopping at just half an arm's length. "Woah, too close royal skunk." I said mentally, but I stood firmly in my position so that he would not think that I was intimidated by him.

"Little dhampir, nice to see you here. Have you come to join me out here in this breath-taking scenery" I said pointing to the snowy ice caps. "Although personally I feel that the beauty of the peaks are nothing compared to your mesmerizing presence."

I smirked and laughed out loud. "Another arrogant royal-pain-in-the-ass." I screamed in my head. I decided I should just walk away before he can even start a conversation.

"I guess I made a wrong turn. A _VERY WRONG_ tur--" before I can finish my sentence, someone appeared out of the thin air right beside me with an arm outstretched, holding a bottle. I heard someone shriek but quickly realized that it was me. Damn! Rose Hathaway just got freaked! I'm so going to be topic during meals if this thing leaks out. I guess this took me too much by surprise that I stood rooted to the hard wood floor.

The royal skunk took the vodka from his hands and said, "Nice timing!" but he disappeared before the skunk could finish.

He came beside me, wrapped his arm around my shoulder and started rubbing my arm. Under normal circumstances he would have joined Mason in the clinic but I guess I was still in shock that my body did not respond.

"Little dhampir. Did my guardian just scare you? No worries, I'm here for you. Calm down." He said.

"That phantom is his guardian?! Did he hire a ninja as his guardian? I swear that man's speed and stealth makes us dhampirs feel like crap.

He propelled me gently to the recliner and knelt beside me on the floor. He opened up the bottle and offered me. I took the bottle from his hands and gulped down a mouthful, trying to soothe my nerves. The liquid felt like fire and it burned. Nevertheless, I swallowed it down and coughed like a TB patient.

After I had eased the cough, I yelled, "What the hell is this thing! Did you just offer me kerosene?? Damn! That's nasty!!"

He laughed.

"Hahaha!! Why would I offer you poison little dhampir? I wouldn't do anything to harm you. This" pointing at the bottle, "is Russian vodka." Then he took the bottle into his mouth and started drinking. Probably to prove that it is really vodka I'm drinking.

"I've drank vodka before and none was as nasty as that! It's like fire in liquid form! And that guardian of yours. Is he a ninja?? Can you please tell him not to sneak up on people like that?" I said while he was still drinking. WTF! He just downed a quarter of the bottle!! I wondered when was he going to burst into flames.

"Wow! That was great." he exhaled and slumped down to sit on the floor facing me.

"Yea… It's great… to screw up your liver, that's for sure."

"You do care about me little dhampir" leaning closer to me.

"I only care coz I don't want people finding me with a drunken corpse!"

"So, why are you still wearing your shades? There's no sun and there's definitely no reason for you to be blinded by the snow indoors." he said while trying to reach out to remove the shades. I retracted and shoved his hands away.

"I got my reasons."

"And would that reason be that you are afraid you might be blinded by my dazzling charm?" he said, grinning and showing his fangs.

"OMG! Aren't you just like those royal pain-in-the-ass, and no, that _is not_ and _will not_ be my reason." I said, giving him the tone that I used when I bickered with Christian.

"So what will that reason be my love?"

"He's relentless isn't he?" I thought. "That is none of your royal business and don't you dare call me that. If not, my fists will be smashing that pretty face of yours." I gnarled at him, raising my fist as a threat.

"So you admit that I'm a pretty face. A compliment. That's really rare for you sugar pumpkin. And how do you know that I'm royal? Have you been checking me out in the dark?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

Okay. That does it. "Now you are really pissing me off! I don't have to check you out to know that you are one of those arrogant royal-pain-in-the-ass. Everything on you screamed, "Hey Look! I cost a fortune!" and what have I told you about calling me those disgusting nicknames??" I pushed my fist forward, aiming to crush his nose, only to be intercepted by the ninja.

The skunk retreated immediately to the safety of the balcony.

I started to struggle to free my fist from his grip. I raised my other arm and started to attack him. Yep, he got both of my arms now. He moved swiftly around and backhanded me. I gave him a back kick but his reaction was faster and he kicked me at the back of my knee, sending me kneeling on the ground. I tried desperately to break free, wiggling like a mad woman against the restriction. My shades dropped onto the ground during the struggle.

"Shit!" I spat.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw the skunk motioning to my captor and he was gone. I slouched down at the very release. I tried reaching for my shades, only to discover that it was shattered during the brawl. I grimaced at the thought of the nasty black eye which was visible now after all the perspiration I'd gotten after skiing. My thoughts drifted instantly to how Dimitri had socked his fist mercilessly into my face during the fight. I drew my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around myself, tucking my head in the gaps. It had finally broken me down.

The skunk came in front of me and placed his hands on my shoulders. At this moment, I couldn't be bothered to shake him off. He lifted up my chin and a tear had decided to come rolling down at this point of time. He wiped it off with his thumb and looked into my eyes. I looked into the pair of mesmerizing emeralds and more tears began to fall uncontrollably. He hugged my head to his chest and I sobbed harder and louder. I didn't know what had gotten into me. I, the great Rose Hathaway, was crying in the chest of a royal skunk that I had barely known for more than 5 minutes. However, his presence didn't seem like a stranger at all. I felt calm in his embrace like I'd known him for a lifetime. I didn't know that I could find comfort in another man's arms besides Dimitri.

"There, there, little dhampir." He cooed. "I'm sorry but I didn't mean any harm. It was not my intention to hurt you ever. Trust me. That black eye doesn't even cover a least bit of your beauty and I mean what I said." His voice felt like silk in my ears but the pain in my heart made me cry even harder. I didn't know how long I had cried before I lose conscious in his arms, but I swear I felt someone carrying me in his arms and tucked me into bed. I thought perhaps Christian or Eddie had found me at the balcony and took me back to my room, but I was too tired to look. I just fell asleep as soon as my body slumped into the fluffy bed.

* * *

**Please don't hate me for Rose's nickname for Adrian. It hurts to me called him that too... but it's just temporary until Adrian introduces himself to Rose in the next chapter. BTW, Chapter 6 might take a longer time to update coz I'll be busy with all my tests and exams. I'll try to update as soon as I can, I promise!! Please bear with me if the wait seems to long ok??? Wish me luck for my tests tomorrow!  
**


	6. Chapter 6: The Beginning

**Hey guys! This is chapter 6 fresh out of oven! I've been working on it ever since after my test yesterday and thank you guys for all the well-wishes!! I know, it's already chapter 6 yet the time frame is still kinda within a day, but I promise things will get much better soon! I'm starting on 7 now! As I ventured further into the story I realized that I've been giving Rose POV too as I realized I have to write from her POV as well to get things going. Please bear with me if you find Adrian's part getting too little…**

**~ Rei**

**Disclaimer: VA and the characters belong to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: The Beginning**

**RPOV:**

I flipped on the bed and my hand landed on someone; someone's bare skin to be exact. I felt around a bit and realized it was an arm. Right, I was sharing the room with Lissa at the ski resort. Wait! The arm felt too muscular and sculpted to be Lissa's. No way. Christian or Eddie wouldn't have the guts to even touch me. I sprang my eyes open and came face to face with an angel; an angel with long hazel lashes and a really handsome face topped with messy brown hair few shades lighter than mine. Hold on a sec!! He's that skunk from the balcony!! What had we done last night?! I looked under the covers and heaved a quick sigh of relieve to see that I was fully clothed, except my ski jacket which I found hanging on a chair. To make sure I wasn't mistaken, I looked over at the fella sleeping soundly beside me.

It really is that skunk. I was going to shake him up but I couldn't bear to wake him up, partly because he simply looked really cute and peaceful in his sleep. Before I realized, I was staring, er, admiring his face like he was a masterpiece of Michelangelo.

I broke out of my daze when I heard someone say, "See something you like, little dhampir?"

Damn! I didn't even realize he was awake! I quickly jumped out of the bed and said the first thing that came to my mind.

"What did you do to me? Tell me we did nothing last night!"

**APOV:**

I felt someone's touch on my arm as I woke up. I recalled last night's incident and deduced that it must be my little dhampir. I pretended to sleep while enjoying her touch on my arm until she retracted her touch suddenly. A while later, I felt her gaze on me so I continued to pretend that I was asleep. Out of curiosity, I opened a small slit in my eyes and discovered that she was looking at me like you would with a piece of art. "She was _so_ checking me out!" I chuckled at my own thought. As much as I like her gaze on me, I didn't want to waste the time for me to get to know her better, hence I decided to break the silence.

"See something you like, little dhampir?"

She broke out of her gaze and jumped out of the bed at my very voice. I must have startled her I presumed.

"What did you do to me? Tell me we did nothing last night!" she yelled.

I sat up on the bed and raised my hands up, trying to calm her down before I speak.

"I assure you nothing happened between us."

"Th- then why are you half naked sleeping beside me?!"

I looked at myself and realized that I wasn't wearing anything besides my boxers.

"Err… I must have gotten comfy during my sleep. I swear I was just sleeping beside you. You were crying so hard at the balcony last night and you fell asleep. It was near dawn but you were sleeping so soundly that I hate to wake you up. Since I didn't know your name or where you were staying, so I brought you back to my suite and let you sleep. That's all I did, I swear!"

She blushed slightly and said, "umm, sorry for the trouble but I got to go. My friends must be looking for me. Thanks by the way" and she turned to leave.

"Hey, wait!" I jumped out of the bed and grabbed her by the arm before she reach the door knob.

She turned around, looking pissed. "What now? Are you trying to get me to repay your "kindness"?"

I let go of her arm immediately and defended my action. "Umm, based on my previous experience, you won't really want to be seen walking out of my room. It's the middle of the day right now and there are people everywhere." (Note: Vampires' day starts at 12am human time, so it's technically the total opposite from humans' schedule)

She crossed her arm. "And why wouldn't I want to be seen walking out of your room? It's not like we had done anything."

"Look, little dhampir. We both know that we had done nothing but you see, I don't deny but I don't exactly have a very good reputation that will let people think that we had done nothing."

"Damn!" she said, slamming her fist into her palm. "Look what deep shit you got me into. I knew you were trouble the moment I saw you!"

I thought for a moment and came up with an escape plan. "Ok. I've got a plan."

"Kira! I need you right now!" he walked in through the balcony and waited for my instructions.

"I want you to go create a commotion outside to draw people away from the corridors. I don't care how or what you do, just try to get people away from this area, so that Miss-" I just realized I still don't know her name. I looked at her, hoping that she would at least give me a name.

"Hath- Rose. Just call me Rose."

Rose… nice name. It suits her down to the very last cell. Beauty adorn with thorns…

I turned back to Kira. "-so that Rose here can get out of the room without being seen by anyone, or at least allow her to blend into the crowd."

He gave a brief nod and went out through the balcony.

"Hey, just so you know, we do have a door here." I called after him, pointing to the door behind me.

She giggled at my comment. "You've got one hell of a guardian you know? I guess it does pay to be rich."

We stick close to the door, waiting for something to happen. Soon enough, colorful lights started pouring into the room through the window. Kira had managed to pull out fireworks and ignited the still night sky. I looked through the peep hole and saw people walking towards one end of the corridor where they could admire the fireworks. I opened the door slightly to ensure that the coast is clear before signaling her chance to escape. I stood aside and let her pass through the doorway. She turned around halfway through the door and said, "Thanks-" she looked at me as if trying to find a name.

"Adrian. Adrian Iv-"

"Thanks Adrian." She ran and blended into the growing crowd.

"-ashkov. And you're more than welcome." I said to the now empty corridor before closing the door.

**RPOV:**

I got back to my room and found a note on the mirror. Lissa. I took the note and read.

_Rose,_

_I wanted to look for you when you weren't returning to the room, but Christian said that you probably need time on your own. So I thought I shall give you some time alone. Although you had assured us that you were fine but I know you weren't. I wish that I can heal this pain out of you but I know very well that time is what you need. I'll be at Christian's if you got back and needed company._

_Love,_

_Lissa_

I folded the note and placed it on the dressing table. "Sorry Lis, and thank you." I didn't know that Christian was such a considerate and caring guy but thanks to him, Lissa hadn't conducted a thorough search in all the rooms looking for me. If not, I would have been found sleeping in a room with a half naked moroi. I made a mental note to thank Christian when I get the chance. I got into the shower to freshen up myself, changed into a black lycra t-shirt, a pair of denim straight cut jeans, put on my black sneakers and threw a thick coat over before heading out. I got to Christian's door and found another note with only 1 word. "Mason". Eddie must have told them about Mason while I'm gone. Hence I turned and went to the clinic instead. Afterall, I had promised Mase that I would visit him today.

I opened the door to Mason's room in the clinic and found the entire gang there. However, their faces spelt the end of the world as if something had happened to Mason. I ran in and found Mason perfectly alright and Mia, my arch enemy Mia, crying in Lissa's arms.

"What's up guys? What's with all the gloom and the crying Mia?" I asked with worried and curiosity written all over my face.

"There had been an attack last night" Mason spoke up. "Mia's mother was… working in the house where the attack happened." "No one survived." Eddie added.

I covered my mouth to cover my shock. "Oh... my… god…" I shook my head in disbelieve. "How many strigoi were there? How did they get in? I mean there were wards and guardians at the house right? How did they do it?"

"Humans" Eddie mumbled. "I checked with Alberta just now and she said that with the damages and stakes they found, it's highly possible that strigoi were working in groups with humans. Strigoi can't touch stakes, its magic burns them. Moroi and dhampirs couldn't be working with them, so I guess that left humans."

"But why?" I choked, clearly still shock from the sudden burst of information that I couldn't process.

"Immortality" Christian spoke up. "Ta- Someone once told me that humans were working with strigoi in exchange for eternal life. But I thought of it as a joke and didn't think that anyone would be dumb enough to work for a strigoi. Last night's incident just proved me wrong." I could see remorse in his eyes and I walked to him and tapped his shoulder.

"There's nothing you could have done Chris. If someone had told me the same thing, I would have react the same way and thought of that fella as a nut job."

I could sense everyone's jaws dropping and clattering on the floor at our sudden closeness; even Mia stopped crying and was staring at us. I don't blame them for their reaction. I mean even I had not come up with a reason to convince myself, Christian and I had been in loggerheads from the start and everyone saw that.

To prove that I had not gone bonkers, I turned and said, "What? Can't I be nice? I don't go any picking up fights with everyone."

Then, Mia burst out, "You & Ozera?! OMG, you don't even let go of your best friend's boyfriend do you?" That's Mia alright. She won't stop at a chance to humiliate and spread rumors about me. To think that I'd actually felt sorry for her a moment ago.

Lissa, Mason and Eddie looked confused and Christian raised an eyebrow and gave me the "I don't know what else to say" look.

"MIA RINALDI! Don't think that your current plight is enough to keep my hands off you. Nothing will stop me from disfiguring that pretty face of yours. In fact, I think it'll look better with some broken bones and scars!" I lashed it out through gritted teeth.

Thankfully, there's still Lissa. She looked at Mia, who was clearly intimidated by my threat and said, "Mia, I think you got it wrong. Those two over there may look like they hate each other but they're just too alike to admit that they saw themselves in each other."

"NO WAY!" Christian and I shouted at the same time. Everyone just burst out laughing. I looked at Christian and we laughed as well. I thought, maybe Lissa is right about this. After all, she had been observing us and knew us too well.

Seeing the change in mood, Lissa sprang up from where she was sitting and said, "Look everyone! The Masquerade Ball is just two days away and the doctor had just given Mason the green light to go as they had made sure that Mason hadn't suffered a concussion. Why don't we head down to the café and discuss about it? I can't wait!" with that being said, she pulled Mia and Christian with both her hands and tried to push Eddie out of the room. "Rose! You help Mason with the clutches and stuff. We'll be at the café!" and then they were gone.

I turned to Mason and gave him a weak smile. "Another awkward moment huh?"

"I guess so." Mason said, looking as if there's tons of brick on his mind.

"Erm, I'll go get the clutches from the doc. Be right back." I said, trying to break the awkward moment.

"Rose," Mason called out. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Could you… ball… -ith me…" Mason mumbled under his breath.

"Could I what? I can't hear you Mase."

"Could you go to the ball with me." He blurted out with his head hanging low but I swear his face had gone tomato.

Then I realized why Lissa had been creating all these awkward moments for us. She must have sensed something between Mason and I. But, right now I wasn't ready for anyone, especially after what happened to Dimitri and me, I couldn't go into another relationship with Mason. I know we were tight but I didn't feel that way towards him. I couldn't lead him on, but I didn't want to hurt him with a downright rejection. I went over and took a seat on his bed.

"Mase, I'll think about it. But don't you think its dumb bringing a partner to a Masquerade Ball?" I said trying to lighten up the mood. "Everyone will be wearing costumes and mask! And that's the point right? So that you can talk and dance with anyone without knowing who they are."

"Yea, I guess you're right. Let's go find the others! I can't wait to get out of this bed." Mason tried to sound cheerful but I can hear the underlying hurt in his voice.

I got Mason his clutches and we joined the gang at the café.

But my attention was on the table next to them when Mason and I walked in. Adrian. He caught my gaze and started towards my direction. No way. I couldn't let them see me talking with someone like him, although they might not know him but I couldn't take the risk. I told Mason that I need a trip to the washroom and shot a glance at Adrian to follow me outside. We walked to a deserted hallway and waited till we were out of earshot before turning back to face him.

**APOV:**

After Rose had left, I took a hot bath and went down to the feeders. I wanted to return to my room after that for my smoke and drinks but I felt a pull towards the café. It was strange as I'm usually a bar person, but I went anyway since I don't feel the need for a smoke and drink at the moment.

The café was kinda full but I got myself a seat beside a group of young moroi and a dhampir. They must be the group that came with the school, judging from the dhampir in the group and their age. They were talking about a Masquerade ball 2 days down the road and I thought being young is really good. Not that I'm old (I'm 21 by the way), but something about being able to discuss in a group like that made me envy. But something else caught my ear. I distinctly heard someone said "Rose" in that group and I secretly hope that they were Rose's friends. Sure enough, Rose appeared at the entrance shortly with the guy that I presumed was her boyfriend from the stunt act.

I walked towards her and I knew she saw me too coz she shot me a glance to follow her after telling her boyfriend to join the group first. I kept my distance as we walked to a deserted hallway since I know her worries about being seen with me.

She looked around us before turning to face me.

"What do you want Adrian?" she shot at me.

"Hey, I just wanted to say Hi, I thought we were friends." I said with my usual calmness.

"Fine! Hi!" and she turned to leave.

"Wait!" I called after her and she stopped and turned back.

"I just wanted to be friends. I'm serious."

**RPOV:**

I saw sincerity in his emerald eyes and it melted my icy façade instantly. I just couldn't be hard at him, not with those beautiful green eyes.

"Okay…" I said, still mesmerized by his eyes.

**APOV:**

I saw the hardness in her eyes soften and she replied, "Okay…"

I was so happy that I pulled her into a hug.

She pushed me away, gently and said, "I agreed to be friends, but not this close dude." And she chuckled. I would give up my fortune just to hear her laugh.

I took a few steps back and respected her need for some distance. "I understand. One step at a time right? So can I please take a step forward now?" I said trying to make a joke.

"Nope" she said popping the "p" and starting laughing again.

We sat down at the stairs and started to chat. She told me that she was from St. Vladimir's Academy and confirmed that the group sitting beside me at the café was her close friends. They were here for vacation and she was training to become her best friend's guardian. I really envied her for having a group of friends whom she could hang out and have fun with. That was something that I could not have, not in this lifetime. She didn't ask anything about me, I guess she gathered as much from what I wear that I was a royal and she told me that she did not want to get close with any royals besides the Dragomir (which is her best friend) and one particular Ozera which was her bestfriend's boyfriend. I'm really glad that she took me an exception. "Score 1 for Ivashkov" I thought to myself. After a while, I didn't know what else to say so I asked, "So, how's your boyfriend's leg? I saw the accident the other day."

"My boyfriend?" she gave me a queer look.

"That guy with a cast on his leg just now, wasn't he your boyfriend?"

"He's just a friend." She said.

"Jackpot!" I cheered as I started picturing 7-7-7 in my mind. "So, are you go-"

"Rose! What are you doing here!" a voice boomed in the hallway before I could finish. The owner of the voice stormed over and grabbed Rose by her arm. I could see them both lit up in fury without my aura sensor.

"Let go of me Guardian Belikov. It's none of your stinking business!" she snapped.

"None of my business? You, hanging with him out here, is MY business. Haven't you heard about him and women? He just want to get into your pants."

Okay, he'd crossed the line over here. I was going to rebut but Rose beat me to it.

"I knew about his reputation but I got the freedom to choose my own friends and I don't need a liar-cum-twotimer to tell me who I shouldn't be with. Even if I had slept with him, it's my business not yours!" she shouted, pointing her finger in his chest, sending him to move backwards.

Hurt flashed quickly in his eyes and he said. "Fine! Don't say I never warn you!" he then turned to me, "Excuse me, _Lord_ Ivashkov." Then he said my name as if it was poison and left.

We stood there until he was gone. "Woah… someone got to teach that Russian some manners."

"You're right. I think I better go before anyone catches us again. I've been gone for too long, my friends must be wondering where I was too. See you around!" and she ran down the hallway.

"Damn that Russian! I was going to ask if she wanted to go to the ball with me! Kira, I think you got yourself a friend for having real good timing" I shouted to the ceiling before going back to my suite.

**RPOV:**

I ran back to the gang and told them that I had a really bad stomachache. I know they weren't convinced but they let it go. Lissa shot me a "we need to talk" glance which I knew too well without her emotions seeping into me through the bond. She must have seen the glance I shot at Adrian just now. Damn!!

We continued where they left off and Lissa suggested that we shall not let anyone see our costume before the ball and we were supposed to find each other through the sea of people on that day. I agreed to the idea since it was really fun and it made my excuse to Mason seems more valid. We chatted for a while more before we left the café to rest for a while before dinner.

Lissa kissed Christian goodbye and dragged me back to our room. I knew I couldn't escape the interrogation. I had barely placed my butt on the bed when her voice rang throughout the room.

"What were you doing with Adrian Ivashkov?! He's really well-known for his reputation with alcohol, smoke and women! Please Rose, please tell me you didn't sleep with him. I swear I will get someone to set his ass on fire!"

"Woah Liss! You just used the "A" word. Calm down, we just met yesterday while I was having some alone time, and we started chatting that's all. He isn't that bad from what I had felt when we were together. _And_ I didn't sleep with him. (Well, I did sleep with him in his room but I decided that Lissa didn't need to know about that.) Do you really think that I go sleeping around with every man I came across?"

"No Rose. I didn't mean that. I'm sorry. It's just that I've heard that he had been sleeping with countless women and I do not wish that you were one of them. Please Rose, stay away from him. You're my one and only best friend. I don't want you to get hurt."

"No Liss. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I know you were worried about me but just now we met Dimitri and he said exactly the same thing. I… I just snapped. I'm sorry." And I began to sob. The thought of Dimitri hurts too much.

Lissa came to sit beside and hugged me. "I understand Rose. I was just worried." She said nothing else but just hugged me as I cried.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! I'm really happy to see your reviews everytime!! Please click on the button below please~~~**

**Lissa: "If not I will get someone to set your ass on fire!"**

**Rei: "Lissa!!" **


	7. Chapter 7: Gift and Masquerade Ball

**I'm so sorry for the lateness!!! I've been busy with my assignment and exam. Just finished one exam today and more coming up in the weeks after. I will try to update asap!! **

**I fell in love with Adrian again~~~ Man! I hate it when I made such a perfect man out of an already perfect man that Richelle had created. I hope I didn't disappoint you guys with the long awaited Ball~~ **

**You know the cue, read and review~~**

**~ Rei**

**Disclaimer: VA and the characters belong to the fantastic Richelle Mead.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Gift and Masquerade Ball**

**APOV:**

The next day, I was on my way to look for my little dhampir when I saw her best friend talking to the guy with the cast (What was his name again??). I hid myself around the corner and tried to listen to their conversation.

**Lissa's POV:**

I tried to get Rose out of bed for lunch (since she didn't wake for breakfast) but she refused.

"Liss, I'm fine. I just don't want to risk seeing him again. Every time I see him, my heart wrenched like a piece of rag. I can't face him again…"

"Alright. Can I get you anything then? You still have to eat."

"A sandwich maybe? And please don't tell the others, especially Mase. Just make an excuse for me. Please?" Rose said while giving me her pussycat eyes. She started doing that ever since we watched Shrek.

"Ok Rose. I'll be back later and don't go running off to see that Ivashkov, he's a bad influence."

"I won't even step out!" She then stood up and saluted.

I chuckled at her antics and went to meet the gang for lunch. I was down the hall when Mason stopped me.

"Lissa, have seen Rose? Haven't seen her during breakfast."

"She's in her room." I replied.

"She isn't one to skip meals, is she alright?" he said, looking worried.

I was hoping he wouldn't ask. "Uh… She's erm… down with a pretty bad flu."

"Have she been to the doctor? Is she okay now? Can I go see her?"

"No!" I yelled a little too loud. "She's fine, really. I called in the doctor last night. She just need to rest due to the meds and stuff. I'll take care of her, dun worry."

"Okay… glad to hear that." He said hesitantly and continued, "Thanks Lissa."

"Phew… close call…" I thought to myself. "You're welcome Mason. It's what best friends are for right? Let's go join the others for lunch." I gave him a smile and steered him toward the restaurant where the others are waiting.

**APOV:**

My little dhampir is sick? She seemed pretty well to me yesterday though. I must go check on her. I ran back into my suite and started to do my thing. She must be sleeping as I got into her dream pretty quickly. I had wanted to go in person but I didn't want to disturb her in case she's really sick, so the dream is a better choice.

I chose the Californian beach as the setting and she was standing in the sand looking at the deep blue sea. Her hair turned a shade lighter under the sunlight and it complimented her skin tone. I walked over to her and she was surprised to see me.

"What are you doing in my dream?"

"You just dreamt about me that's all." I didn't think that she will understand the dream thing I could do.

"I guess so too." And she sat down on the beach.

We didn't really talk but I was happy to be there. She didn't seem to be sick, so I guess it must be the fight between her and the Russian. When they were fighting yesterday, I was observing their aura. It was mostly crimson with a translucent glow (Dhampirs' base aura is translucent as they don't possess magic), but I can see really faint pink and green spots in the midst of red. Then their fury towards each other struck me. They loved each other and they were jealous about something. It must be me that the Russian is jealous about but Rose? I didn't know. The fact that it was bothering her made me want to ask her about it.

"Do you still love him?" I asked.

"Who? Mason? I told you we were friends."

"No, the Russian dude."

"Don't talk about that liar! I had enough of him!" she shouted at me.

"Do you want to talk about it? You'll feel better."

**RPOV:**

I looked at Adrian and thought for a moment. He's just a dream right, so I thought why not? I really need to get this out of my mind and he's right, talking does make me feels better. I related the entire story to him from the day he took Lissa and I back to the academy, to the day he became my mentor, the attraction, the lip gloss he got me during the shopping trip with Lissa, Natalie and Victor, the lust charm, Victor kidnapping Lissa, his confession after we saved Lissa, our first "real" kiss until the day I saw him making out with Tasha. I then realized that I was crying on his shoulders while I related the series of event that happened between me and Dimitri. But I felt relieved that I can finally let all these crap out of me. Then I heard Lissa's voice and I woke up.

**APOV:**

As she related the events that took place during the last 3 months, her tears were flowing down her cheek uncontrollably. It pains me to see her cry again but I didn't mind as long as she feels better. I laid her head on my shoulders as she continued talking. I wrapped one arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm trying to comfort her. Shortly after she had finished her story, the beach started to disintegrate as she was waking up. I woke up too to find myself crying for her pains. I decided to visit her again in the dreams tonight. I had to ask her something, something else.

When I saw Lissa's golden aura this morning, I thought I had finally found my answers to my non-specialization. I had no one else but my little dhampir. I went into her dreams and the beach visualized before my eyes just like the last.

"Hey, little dhampir. How do you feel now?"

"Better. Thanks."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Your best friend, Lissa right?"

"Uh-huh"

"Has she specialized?"

"Not the usual four. We did some research and we believed that she was specialized in the fifth element, which was really rare."

"What is it?"

"Spirits."

"Spirits? What does it do?" I had thought spirits was my answer.

"She can heal anything. We discovered this ability of hers two years ago during the car crash. I died with her family but she brought me back. I'm now shadow-kissed to her and this created a bond between us that allows me to see and experience things that she sees and feels."

"That's wicked!" I exclaimed and thought about what she can do. It was totally different from me and was starting to lose hope when she continued.

"She can use compulsion too. I mean really strong compulsion. She can get people to do her biddings without any effort. It helped us a lot when we ran away from the academy one year ago."

Bingo. I had to talk to Lissa. She's the first golden being that I had come across since the day I found out about my abilities. I bet she holds all the answers to my questions.

"Thanks little dhampir, you've been a great help!" I said and gave her a hug. She pushed me into the sandy beach and ran to the shallow water. We were having a blast splashing water at each other until she woke up again.

I went to find Lissa as soon as I wake up. I found her in the café but she was with her boyfriend. I didn't want them to get the wrong idea hence I waited till she was alone. After awhile, she picked up some sandwiches from the counter (I presumed it was for Rose) and kissed each other goodbye. I followed her up the stairs and stopped her when we were alone.

"You're Lissa right? Rose's friend?"

"What do you want? And please stay away from Rose. She had enough problems on her own to have you adding on to it."

"Chill, I just wanted to be friend. But now, I'm looking for you actually. I've got a question."

"What makes you think I would answer that?"

I decided to ignore her and continued, "Have you specialized?"

"No, and I supposed I'm done here?" and she turned to leave.

"No wait! Can you see auras? It's like rings of colors around people."

"Auras? What are you talking about?"

"Well, people's aura differ from the element that they are specialized in. Fire's orange, Air's white, water's blue and earth's brown. But ours were gold."

"If that is how you pick up girls, I'm not buying what you are selling. Goodbye!"

"Wait! Rose said something about spirits and the super compulsion. I can do that too!"

"Rose?"

"Yes. She told me when I was talking to her in her dreams."

"You talked to her in her dreams?"

"Can't you do that??"

She shook her head.

"Well, I can go into people's dream and do whatever I like with it and really talk to them. I see people's aura and can compulse people without breaking a sweat. I thought you can do it too."

"Well, I can heal and compulse, but none of the dream and aura thing that you had mentioned. Look, why don't you try to get into my dream tonight and we shall see if you are really speaking the truth. I also need to get Rose her lunch."

"Tonight's the ball right?"

"Yup"

"I'll see you later, cousin." And she left.

**RPOV:**

The last 2 days passed in a blur, mainly because I was in my room most of the time. Lissa respected that I needed to be alone, so she brought food to the room for me. I supposed she had also done a great job keeping Mason and the others away as she was the only one I had seen for the past 2 days.

This afternoon, Lissa brought me lunch as usual and she asked me if I wanted to go to the ball tonight. I had totally forgotten about it.

"Come on. It will be fun. You need to get out of the room Rose." Lissa held my hands and begged me. I could feel her worry through the bond but I didn't feel like going out.

"Liss, I know you meant well, but it's for the better that I don't see him again. Besides, I dun have a costume either."

"Rose… you will see him eventually. Don't forget that he's one of the guardians at the academy and your trainer too. You had to learn to face him. Besides, you know that costume is no excuse when _I_ am your best friend."

"I know I had to face him sooner or later, but I would rather choose later. I just wanted to stay away as long as I can help it."

"Please go to the ball or at least show yourself for lunch and dinner. I can't keep them away much longer. Mason had asked me about you a couple of times and I just told him you had a bad flu. Please consider it Rose."

"I'll think about it Liss. The ball is in another 4 hours right? Now just go and prepare yourself ok? I'll be fine. Don't worry." I assured her with a smile.

Sensing her defeat, she began to leave. (She had moved her stuff over to Christian's for the past 2 days to give me the space) "You'll know where to find me if you changed your mind." She said before closing the door.

I flopped back down onto the bed and started drifting to sleep. As soon as I had closed my eyes, a beautiful beach began to materialize before me. _Again._ For the past 2 days, I had been dreaming about Adrian and it was always the beach with the Californian sun. If it was real, he would have been fried. Not really fried as in burnt like in those cheesy vampires movie but sunlight irritated the hell out of moroi. Strigoi on the other hand, just turn to dust upon contact. I was wondering why I dreamt about him all these times coz I had only known him for less than a day. But those dreams felt real and I'm actually happy to be with him.

I was standing in the beach again and sure enough, he was there too, looking out into the deep emerald sea which reminded me of his eyes. He was topless with a pair of khaki Bermudas. I got to say he'd got quite a body for a moroi. Most moroi like Lissa and Christian, were tall and lanky but Adrian, he was pretty well built with just the right amount of muscles at all the right places. His chestnut hair was always in a mess but it was the kind of stylish bed-head messy that most people were trying to create with tons of styling product. It just looked so natural on him.

I jumped on him from the back and he flipped me into the waters. I swam deeper into the ocean and he followed in my suit. I then raced him to back to the shore, beating him only by a whisker. We lay on the sandy beach and enjoyed the sun, which was something I had not seen for awhile.

**APOV:**

"Are you going to the ball tonight?" I asked her.

She groaned. "Liss asked me the same thing too. I told her I'll consider but I didn't want to see him. Not if I can help it."

"But it will be fun and besides, guardians on duty had to wear a mask too, you won't even recognize him. If you are really worried, I'll get them to wear a full face mask! How does that sound?" I know I sounded really chirpy but if that makes her change her mind, I really don't mind.

She burst out laughing. "I guess that might work!" she stopped her laughter and her face turned really glum. "But I saw the masks they would be wearing; it's just a half faced."

"I'll take care of it." I said and winked at her.

I broke the dream this time and get to work. I got Kira to deliver the dress and the shoes for me (I had ordered it for her 2 days ago when I found out about the Ball), and then I called a costume supply shop to order 100 full face masks and got them to deliver within an hour. I "persuaded" the person in charge of the guardians' mask to change theirs into those that I'd ordered and went back into my room to prepare for the big night.

**RPOV:**

I woke up abruptly from my nap and thought about Lissa's offer. I was thinking over what she had said when I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door but there was no one there but a big red box with a note.

_Thought you might need something to go to the ball with._

"Lissa is relentless isn't she?" I thought picking up the box and put in on my bed. I opened the box and picked out a maroon colored silk dress. It was a halter neck dress fully covered in front but was empty at the back all the way until my tail bone. The asymmetrical cutting of the dress was shorter in front, stopping just above my knees and extended longer towards the back, just touching the floor. There was a pair of matching lace-up heels and masks in the box. A little red bottle sat at the corner of the box so I picked it up from the box. It was a bottle of perfume. I sprayed a little into the air and smelt. It was sweet like berries, smooth like vanilla with a tinge of spiciness. I like it.

Since Lissa had made such an effort to get me my costumes, I would be letting her down if I didn't show up. I looked at the clock and saw that I still had 2 hours to spare. I hopped into the bathroom and soaked myself in the bathtub. I emerged from the bathroom an hour later and dried my hair with the hair dryer. I pulled out my straightener and started to straighten my hair. Everything falls neatly in place with the ends curling slightly inwards. I had also decided to put on some make up as well with the limited stock I have in my suitcase. Just some powder, eye liner and lip gloss. When I was done, I was already late for half an hour. I quickly pulled on the dress and it fits like a glove. Definitely Lissa. No one knows me better other than my best friend, right? I put on the mask, put on the heels (the ribbons went up to below on knee on one side and the other just slightly above my ankle) and sprayed on the perfume before heading out.

When I enter the ballroom, I had the greatest shock of my life. Every guardian was wearing a full faced mask!! "My dream come true??" I thought in my head.

I looked around, trying to find the others. Mason was easy with his cast, Eddie coz he was with Mason and Mia for her height and signature hairstyle. I scanned around for Lissa and spotted her near the centre of the room. She was gorgeous in her strapless lilac silk dress which went all the way down to the floor. Her feathery mask and long blond hair completed the angelic look and with Christian, 'the devil', beside her, it made her stands out even more from the crowd.

"It wasn't so hard." I thought to myself. I can always look for them later, so I went to get a drink for myself. I was standing near the drinks stand and saw Christian walking towards me. "Damn! He spotted me." I thought but he didn't. He got 2 drinks and left promptly. I supposed they didn't think I would show up.

A while later, the music started playing and people started dancing in the centre of the room. I saw Lissa and Christian, Eddie and… MIA?! Mason was sitting at their table since he had broken his leg. I looked around to find someone else I knew and spotted Tasha. The half-faced mask couldn't cover the long scar on her face. She walked through the dance floor to the other side of the room and dragged a 6'7 with a full-faced mask to the dance floor. Dimitri. She was smiling happily as they twirled on the dance floor. It made my heart ache. I downed my current drink and grabbed another from the table beside me. I was on god knows how many glasses when someone approached me.

"Would you honor me with a dance?"

**APOV:**

I spotted my little dhampir as she walked into the ballroom. She looked so stunning in that dress that makes her shines above the rest. It seemed like she's the only one with colors and the rest were black and white. **(AN: Check my link in my profile for the illustration. Can't really describe it well) **My eyes see no one else but her. I saw her looking around before making her way to the drinks stand. I wanted to go over but I wanted to make sure that her friends hadn't spotted her first. They wouldn't like to see me with her. A while later, the music started and people started dancing. The growing crowd blocked my view for a moment but I found her nevertheless. She was looking at somebody on the dance floor and was drinking furiously. I followed her gaze and saw what she was looking at. The guardian with his supposed girlfriend. I quickened my pace towards her before she got herself drunk. She just downed her fifth chute of champagne when I reached her. I knew she would walk away if she knew who I was so I extended my hand towards her and asked, "Would you honor me with a dance?"

**RPOV: **

I wanted to say no but the alcohol and fury was getting to me so I took his hand and danced with him. I felt calm the moment I took his hand and I didn't flinch when his other hand touched the bare skin on my back. I looked up and my gaze met the pairs of green eyes that I had grew so familiar with in those dreams. Adrian. Right now, I couldn't be bothered with the rumors about him; I just knew I feel comfortable in his presence at that very moment. Our eyes locked onto each other as we danced. We twirled around the dance floor like we were the only one and then he hugged me closer to him. I rested my head on his chest and inhaled his scent. There was no alcohol and no clove cigarette smoke, just him with a hint of cologne. His touch felt right, his presence made me feel safe and that nothing could tear my gaze away from him.

I felt in love…

**APOV:**

Our gaze met as we danced and from the look in her eyes, I knew that she knew it was me, but she didn't break away. Our eyes were locked onto each other throughout the song and the next, and the next. When I heard the current song that was playing, I felt it was made for me, for us and I hugged her closer as we danced to 'our song'.

_If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you_

_If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you _

The song described perfectly what I felt toward her right now, at this very moment.

_And even if the sun refuse to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart  
Until the end of time  
You're all I need  
My love, my valentine _

"Rose, you're all I need, my love, my valentine" I mouthed her words into her hair as I tighten my hold around her.

_All of my life  
I have been waiting for  
All you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
And showed me how to love unselfishly_

_I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
In my dreams I couldn't love you more _

I wasn't sure at first, but I felt that she is the missing Princess that I had been trying so hard to reach in my dreams. I had finally found her. I had finally found you…

_I will give you my heart  
Until the end of time  
You're all I need  
My love, my valentine_

_La da da  
Da da da da_

_And even if the sun refuse to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart  
Until the end of time  
Cuz all I need  
Is you, my valentine_

_You're all I need  
My love, my valentine_

I'd finally found you. You are my Princess, my love, my valentine.

Everything was perfect…

* * *

**As many have asked if Adrian and Rose will meet "mysteriously" at the ball, i don't think Adrian is one that will give up any chance to find Rose~ Please tell me what you think of this chapter! A twist is coming soon!!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Perfect Moment

**Here's chapter 8!! I know you guys can't wait so here it is. I'm going back to write my school work now. This chapter flowed like crazy but my school work had just one line. I wished that the idea can flow as well, but it doesn't seem to work that way. Oh well, back to school work… It's a review on a selected piece of Classical Chinese Prose and it's in Chinese! Yeah!! Kinda hard to switch language now but I had to. It's 3.21am my time now and I'm working, what kind of life is this. **

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'll continue on chapter 9 after I'm done with the Chinese writing. **

**~Rei**

**p/s: Don't you think that [Leona Lewis – A Moment Like This] fits this chapter?**

**Disclaimer: VA and the characters belong to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: The Perfect Moment**

**RPOV:**

I felt in love…

I looked up again searching for the emerald eyes that would assure me of what I'm feeling but everything went tumbling down when I saw Tasha and Dimitri kissing beside me. I felt tears brimming in my eyes and I couldn't hold them back. I broke out of Adrian's embrace and went towards the French doors which led to the balcony.

**APOV:**

It was the perfect moment.

I felt her head shifting up and I looked down, ready to meet the pair of chocolate eyes that captured my soul. However, she broke away from our embrace abruptly and walked away. I was shocked at her sudden rejection but saw the reason right away. _They_ were dancing beside us, kissing. I went after her to the balcony and I knew she was crying. I pulled her into my chest and hugged her tight. I knew then that I would never let her go.

"It's ok little dhampir. You can let it all out." I said and kissed her hair.

"Why?! Why does she have to ruin everything good in my life? I was about to forget about them but they just had to make them presence known!" she said between sobs.

"Is that anything I can do to make you feel better? It pains me to see you cry every time we meet."

"Make them disappear! I don't want to see them ever again!" she shouted into my chest while punching my chest. I shall do whatever in my means to send them away.

"Your wish is my command my love." I said softly against her ears.

"I know you are just saying to make me feel better but please don't promise anything you can't fulfill. I can't take anymore lies even if it is a white lie…" her voice trailed away as her sobs took over.

I slid her mask above her forehead, cupped her face with my hands and lifted up her face. "Look at me Rose. I meant everything I said. If I say I will make them disappear, I will. I will do anything just to see you happy, even if it will cost me my life." Then I closed the distance between us and kissed her.

**RPOV:**

I was shocked at what he said and what shocked me more was that I'd let him kiss me and I kissed him back too. (No tongues involved, if that's what you are thinking.) It was a pure, chaste kiss; gentle and sweet just like the Adrian I knew. A minute later, he pulled away. (I didn't really want it to end though). I felt his deep emerald eyes upon me so I looked up and met his gaze. I felt myself blushing and I'm sure he felt my cheeks burning coz he still had his hands on my face. He looked at me with such intense feelings that would have made my knees gone weak if not for all the things that happened between me and Dimitri.

A gust of chilly wind brushed against my bare back and I shivered. (FYI, we're still on the mountains!!). He took off his blazer and wrapped it around me. It felt warm with his body heat and smelt just like him. I walked over to the edge of the balcony and breathed in the chilly winter air. He came beside me, wrapped his arm around my shoulder and tilted my head gently so that I could lean on his chest. We just stood there looking out at the darkened landscape without saying anything. I was also glad that no one decided to crash this surreal tranquility between us by barging into the balcony. I was starting to wonder if Adrian had something to do with it, then it brought me back to the full-faced mask thing which we had discussed in my dreams. But it was MY dreams right? He wouldn't have known. Then he broke the silence.

**APOV:**

I was content just being there for her. Everything about her, about us, spelt right. I placed my head on top of hers and smelt her hair. She smelt like vanilla with hint of sweetness; just like the perfume I'd enclosed in the box. The perfume was there, but just enough to spice things up.

"I knew this perfume was made for you, but the fact that you got it just right makes it more perfect."

"Perfume?" she paused then turned around to face me. "It was from you?!"

"As well as everything on you tonight my love. Well, almost everything since I don't think it's appropriate for me to send you undergarment as well." I gave her a playful smile and shrugged. " I had this dress made right away when I knew about this ball. Do you like it?"

"I thought it was from Lissa" she said softly, "coz it fits me down to my last cell that I thought no one knew me better than she does. I should have known when she didn't sign off on the note."

"So I presume you liked it?"

She nodded.

OMG! She blushed!! She's so beautiful at this very moment that I wanted to kiss her again. I looked at her and lifted up her chin. Our gaze met again and I approached her carefully. She closed her eyes, as if giving me permission to kiss her and I did. It was as tender and filled with love as the last time, but definitely longer. We pulled away just to catch our breath.

We stood there indulging in the moment until I heard her stifle a yawn.

"I'm sorry" she said blushing slightly.

"It's alright." I winked at her. "Let's get the Princess to bed."

**RPOV:**

He sent me back to my room and we kissed again at my doorway. He gave me one last kiss on my forehead before I closed the door. It was a crazy night but I didn't want to think, sleep was all I need. I kicked off my heels, took off the blazer and the dress, changed into my PJs (t-shirt and underwear) and dropped onto the bed. I made a mental note to return his blazer before plummeting into a deep, deep sleep.

**APOV:**

After sending her back to her room, I went back to my suite feeling really light-headed. I'd finally got to kiss her tonight, twice! I put my fingers to my lips and I could still feel her soft lips against mine. I must have looked really goofy right now grinning to myself but I just wanted to relive the moment again and again. I looked at my reflection in the mirror on the ceiling above my bed and I saw myself glowing like a supernova. I then snapped back to reality. I hate to end my fantasies but I had told Lissa that I would visit her dreams tonight to prove that I was telling the truth. I took a shower and changed into something comfy. I lay on my bed and concentrated my thoughts on Lissa. Awhile later, I was in. It was not the beach, but the stairway where we talked earlier. I wanted the beach only for my little dhampir.

"Hi cousin, I told you we'll meet again." I said, walking up to her.

She spun around and exclaimed, "No way! This isn't true!!"

I shook my head. "It is as true as the diamond necklace you were wearing at the ball."

"Well, if I had imagined you in my dreams, you would have known everything I knew. Prove yourself and tell me something that I do not already know."

I pondered for a moment and found just the thing. "Rose was there at the ball, did you know that?"

"She was there?! She said she wouldn't go the last time I tried to persuade her. Why didn't I see her?"

"She was there alright, standing by the drinks stand by herself. But she didn't stay there long enough for you to spot her."

"That was her?!" she said with her jade green eyes opened really wide. "She looked so different. And the dress, I hadn't recognized it as one of hers and it looked way too expensive for her to afford."

"It was a gift from me. I had it tailored for her. Looks great on her isn't it?"

"You were really telling the truth then… the dream thing and the auras…"

"I was telling the truth from the start."

"But why couldn't I do any of it? Seeing auras and visiting people's dream."

I shrugged. "I thought you might know. You can heal people right?" she nodded. "Well, I couldn't do that."

"Then I guess it makes more sense now" she said and sat down on the stairs. I took the step below and asked, "What does?"

"In one of the research that we had done, we found other instances where people who were suspected of having spirits doing things different from what I can do. There was one that could change strigoi back to what they used to be and one that could change the weather with a snap of his fingers. However it sounded too far-fetched to us and we just dismissed it as a myth. I guess you just proved those researches right."

"Wow! That was incredible." I exclaimed at their findings.

"How do you do it? The auras and dream thing. When I tried to heal, I had to focus all my thoughts on closing up the wounds or joining the broken bones back."

"I came pretty naturally to me. In fact, I discovered my abilities accidentally. I supposed your methods aren't that far from mine. When I wanted to go into people's dream, I had to first see their faces and concentrate really hard on them. Auras on the other hand bugged me like crazy; I can't seem to shut it off, it just stayed there since the day it manifested. Why don't you try focusing your thoughts on me to see if you can see my aura?"

"You can see that even in the dreams?!"

"Yes. Concentrate on what you want to see. Auras are like rings of colors around people. Try it."

**LPOV:**

I closed my eyes and cleared my thoughts just like what I did before I try to heal every time. Then I opened my eyes and focused on Adrian. I was thinking, "Aura, aura, aura, rings of colors, gold, aura" so much that I had a headache. I didn't want to give up but my head hurts so much that it broke me out of my concentration. Just before it breaks apart, I saw a really faint golden glow around Adrian and the dream faded to black.

I sprang up in my bed feeling dizzy but I knew I did it before I break my concentration. I looked at my hands and saw them glowing with a really faint gold. I felt really happy at my accomplishment and for another reason. We'd found ourselves another spirit user.

I really wanted to share with someone but it was only 3 in the morning. I looked over at Christian who was sleeping soundly beside me and tried the aura thing on him. I could see a faint orange glow on him but exhaustion from lack of sleep and excessive use of spirits was taking over me. I gave Christian a soft peck on his forehead and went back to sleep thinking, "We've got a lot to talk about tomorrow."

**RPOV:**

I didn't dream of Adrian that night, in fact, I didn't dream about anything. It was just the usual black screen that I used to see before Adrian started to appear in my dreams. Then I heard my cell phone ring. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at the clock on the end table. It was 3am moroi time. (3pm human time). "Dang! Who's got the balls to wake me up at this hour! It's not even dawn yet." Dreamily and feeling really grouchy, I picked it up and Mason's voice pierced through the silence before I could say anything.

"There had been another attack!"

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter guys! The next one will be longer and filled with more action!! Please stay with me~~~ R&R please~~~**


	9. Chapter 9: We Fight Back

**Yeah! A really long chapter for all your support and for waiting!!! I've just finished my second exam and the next one will be on the coming Monday. Taking the time to update cuz I can't bear to deprive all u greatness. **

**Enjoy and review!**

**~ Rei**

**Disclaimer: VA and the characters belong to Richelle Mead. But Kira belongs to me.

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: We Fight Back**

**RPOV:**

"There had been another attack!" Mason's voice rang through the room.

"WHAT?!" I shouted.

"The strigois! They got the Contas last night. Alberta told everyone to gather at the function hall pronto!"

"Damn! Those strigoi are fast! I'll be right there." I told Mason before I hang up.

I washed up quickly and broke into a run towards the function hall. When I reached the function hall, people (both students and resorts' guests) were already starting to gather. I found the gang sitting near the back and joined them.

After a while, we heard Kirova the head mistress of our academy spoke.

"I believe everyone in this room know why are gathered here. We've received another report that there was an attack last night at the Conta's mansion near this resort. From the evidence that the guardians on site had gathered, it is highly possible that strigois are working in a large organized group with humans."

The crowd burst out in a large commotion.

"Everyone! Please, let me continue. We know now that humans are working with the strigoi, the wards can no longer be as safe as we thought. Humans, who are able to touch the stakes are using it to break the wards so that strigoi can attack. Three days ago it was the Drozdov and now the Conta. We believe that their next target would be the resort as it wasn't too far from the Conta's. I would not stop you from leaving, but reinforcement is on their way to the resort and it will be the most protected area within these mountains. Once you were out, you are opening yourselves to attacks by the roaming strigois."

Then someone from the crowd shouted. "Then what are we supposed to do if we can't leave this wretched place? Are you saying that we should stay here and be their next meal?"

"No. We stay and fight." Tasha rose from the crowd and went to stand beside Kirova. "Over the years, we had gotten all comfy with the guardians covering our asses and forgotten why we were gifted with our magic. A long time ago, Moroi used to fight alongside with Dhampirs, which I believe is a known fact. But over the last century, all we have done is hide beside dhampirs, putting them harms' way as long as we survive. However, I do not believe this crap. I believe that we should make good use of the magic that we were blessed with and fight the strigois. It is due to ours selfishness that their numbers are growing so ever rapidly. I am willing to fight in the front lines with the dhampirs, I believed that with our help, we can beat the oncoming attack. Who's with me?"

The commotion grew louder as she finished her speech. There were a small group of moroi who were with her but the majority disapproves of her idea.

"Look what the strigoi-wannabe is saying? She just wanted to make us her first meal so that she can join their ranks!" somebody shot out from the crowd.

Christian stood up on his seat and shouted, "I'm with her!"

"She's your aunt! Of course you would side with her." Then someone else from our group stood up as well. Lissa and Mia whom I'd least expected.

"I believe that she is right!" Lissa shouted, still maintaining her composure. "I am the last Dragomir and I am not afraid of fighting with them, risking the lost of my bloodline. As most of you in school should know, I have not specialized but I am willing to do my part to fight OUR battle."

"I agree with Miss Dragomir over here. We should be doing what we can do to fight this battle and not be so passive, letting the dhampirs do our dirty job. It's our turn to fight back." This time it was Adrian's voice coming from the entrance.

"Wow, I hadn't think he had this chivalrous side to him." I thought to myself.

Tasha took this chance and shouted again. "Who's with me?"

The opposition became seemingly smaller but the argument was still present. After what seems like forever, they seemed to have come to a compromise.

"Then when will they attack?" somebody asked.

"We estimated that it will be… Tonight." Kirova spoke.

Kirova came up with a plan with some of the guardians. The opposing crowd was dismissed after she had assigned their "hiding place" and she continued with the rest. She took out a really big map of the resort and started to describe our roles and battle plans. We'll be working with an "onion" layout, experienced and trained guardians with fire-using moroi (Tasha included) and some of the academy's teacher like Miss Carmack on the outer most layer, covering the grounds 500metres from the resort's perimeter. The second layer consisted of a mix of about 10 trained guardians, novices from the academy with fire and air using moroi, covering the 200metres perimeter from the resort. The third layer is a blend of around 10 trained guardians, half of what's left of the novices with moroi of all kinds of element. Fire to burn, air to suffocate, earth to sink and water… to distract. They will be right outside the resort's perimeter, digging trench, burning or doing whatever they can to the strigoi if they break the second line of defense. The last layer will be 10 trained guardians with the rest of the novices and what's left of the fighting moroi inside the resort. They will be the last line of defense for all the moroi in the hiding spot.

She went through the plan with us once more before handing the novices with our stakes. We were dismissed and were supposed to report to our station 1 hour before nightfall, which meant that we had about 1 hour to spare.

I looked over to my group which was mainly the academy's students with some moroi whom guardians were in the front line. I knew that we wouldn't keep still for the next 1 hour. Our blood was pumping. Christian and I had persuaded Lissa to stay in the infirmary to help with the injured as it is what she does best -- healing. Then we gathered everyone from our station (we were in the 2nd layer) to discuss pairing and our own battle strategies. After everyone was gathered, we needed a place to train and warm up. I knew there was no one else except Adrian (did I remember to mention that he proposed to be in our group) so I went over to him to see if we had a place for us to do some last minute training.

"Hey. Do you think you can find us a place big enough to do some last minute training and if I could borrow Kira to share some battle pointers with us…"

"I thought you'll never ask. Come with me." He started to leave, beckoning us to follow.

**APOV:**

I led them into another function hall and called out to the ceiling. "Kira! Show yourself this instance! I need you to conduct a battle training lesson!"

The group looked at me with a "has he gone mad" look on their faces, but I didn't care. Kira's immediate appearance shocked everyone out of their pants. I broke us up into 3 groups for training; Fire, Air and Dhampirs. Rose looked shocked when I joined the Dhampir group.

"Have you joined the wrong group?" she asked.

"Nope. I hadn't specialized." I replied.

"Then why are you-"

I know where this was going so that cut her to it. "I said I hadn't specialized but that doesn't mean I can't fight. I've been training with Kira since he was assigned to me. I knew it would come in handy someday since I'm pretty bad with magic."

"Okay…"

The door swung open suddenly and in walked Eddie and Mason. I was intrigued by a really nimble Mason who didn't have a cast anymore.

"Sorry we're late." Mason said. "Lissa said you guys could use an extra leg so here I am."

"Lissa wasn't joking when she said she could heal" I thought but nevertheless, we could really use an "extra leg" as Mason had said, then I saw Rose walking to him and said, "Glad to have you back Mase."

In less than 45 minutes, we tried pick up all we could take in from Kira and I was glad to train with my little dhampir. She's really good for someone her size. She got me pretty hard on my ass a couple times but we kept our strength to the minimal, we didn't want to waste it on each other when we could use it to kick some major strigoi asses.

The last 10 minutes, I tried to pair one moroi to one dhampir. I let them choose their partner coz I know friends worked better together. There were some moroi and novices left, so I paired them up nonetheless. The idea is to have one moroi and one dhampir to back each other up. I'm really glad for Mason's addition coz now we have an even number with him pairing with Eddie. Rose was paired with Christian and I'm with Kira since he's my guardian. There were around 15 groups and I told each group to stay close to a trained guardian as reinforcement or backup whatever you call it. This way, they could help the guardians and the guardians could protect them as well. But we've got only 12 guardians so that's left us three with no attached guardian. Hence, we decided to position ourselves in between the first and second layer, near the place which we had anticipate the strigoi to break in when we discussed the battle strategies earlier.

I saw my little dhampir looking at me in awe as I organized the group and gave out commands to the group. I was pretty amazed at my leadership skills too; maybe it was in the Ivashkov's blood to boss people around.

We are ready to fight.

We went down to our battle station and I could sense the adrenaline pumping in our blood. I gripped the sliver stake really tight in my right hand and I could feel my palms sweating. I looked over at Rose and I could see she was as nervous as me.

The atmosphere was tense and all of us were nervous about the upcoming battle. The sun sets in the horizon and the sky went dark. Every minute past by in a whirl of sweat and anticipation. After what seems like forever, people were beginning to wonder if we were wrong about the time of the attack. Just as some moroi behind us was thinking about heading back, Rose shouted, "STRIGOI!" and we saw flashes of light igniting the front line.

Without any cues, the 6 of us ran forward to the front lines. With Kira's exceptional speed, he got the strigoi in front of me and cleared the way. I was about 50metres from the front line when I met with my very first battle. I saw his blood red iris and it disgusted the hell out of me. We circled each other and he pounced on me. I kicked him in his guts and his grips on my shoulders loosen up a bit, I took this chance to slash his chest with the stake and he howled in pain. This was all the distraction I need to stake him in his heart. However, strange things happened when I shoved the stake into his heart. His color began to fade and the red eyes were replaced with blue. He must be a human before he turned and I heard him breathe out a "thank you" before his body slum into me. My very first strigoi kill. I thought when strigoi die they change back to their original form so I pushed him off and went on to my next targets.

We fought hard and we killed mercilessly. I was staking my "n" number of strigoi when someone grabbed me on my shirt and threw me against a tree. I groaned and took a look at my attacker. This guy was huge! So far I've only been taking out human strigoi but from his built and reflexes I knew he was a dhampir before he was turned.

He grabbed by my neck and lifted me off the grounds. "Look what we've got here. An Ivashkov huh?"

I spat in his face and he slammed me against the tree still holding onto my neck. I tried to kick him I didn't have the strength to cause any damage. I could feel my life slipping away but I had to hold on. I opened my eyes and used whatever strength I could gather to give him my fiercest stare. I would not give up without a fight.

"Ooo… Fiesty… I didn't know that the Ivashkov had such a fighter in them. Why are you fighting with a stake? Haven't specialized have you?" he was so close to my face that I could feel his disgusting hot breath.

I looked in his eyes and yelled through gritted teeth. "Quit you crap! If you are not going to kill me, let me go!"

That was when miracle happened. I saw his expression soften and his eyes went into a dreamy state. He released his grasp on me and stood looking at the tree. I gasped at the suddenly influx of air into my lungs and staked him.

"Have I just used compulsion on a strigoi?" I asked myself. I slumped at the spot for few more seconds before rejoining the battle. During my struggle with the dhampir strigoi, I saw Rose running back to chase some strigoi who had gone past the first defense. I ran back to help as it was partly my fault for letting them slip past me. I got back just in time to see Rose and Christian being circled by a group of 5 strigoi. I took my element of surprise and staked one through the back. Christian then lit up the others and Rose and I took them all out in less than 5 seconds.

"Good job Ivashkov" she gave me a smile after I took down the last of the five.

"You too little dhampir" I said and we ran back to help the others at the front.

The night was dark and ignited only by flashes of fire cast by the fire-users. The silence of the night broken by the howls of strigoi and the cries of those of us who had went down in battle. I stayed with Rose and Christian for the rest of our fights and we took down groups after groups. The strigoi just kept coming to point I was wondering how many of them were there in these mountains. It was a really long battle and we ran past bodies after bodies, friends and foes alike.

The exhaustion and injuries were wearing us out as the fight dragged on. My left arm was badly scratched and was bleeding profusely. Some strigoi I've fought earlier had dug her nails into my flesh. Rose was limping and I could see blood dripping from Christian's forehead. A group of strigoi had struck us from behind and thrown him against a rock wall. He must have hit his head then but thankfully he wasn't badly injured as he managed to light up the remaining strigoi that Rose and I were struggling with.

**RPOV:**

A strigoi had bitten my leg during one of my fights and it hurts the hell out of me. Thankfully, Adrian staked him before he could do any further damage. I torn a strip of cloth off my shirt and did some emergency treatment to stop myself from bleeding to death. The three of us fought brilliantly and we worked really well as a team. Christian helped by setting the strigoi on fire while Adrian and I take them down. We were deadly. Adrian was pretty good in fighting for a moroi and I was really impressed.

Just when I thought that this battle was never-ending, the first ray of dawn broke the darkness of the night. The strigoi began to howl and retreat but we continued to slay whoever we can lay our hands on. We wanted to pursue further but my mum stopped me. Yes, the great Janine Hathaway came with the reinforcement to assist us in the battle. I was taken aback when I saw her fighting at the front line as it was really rare for her to leave her charge and come here.

As the sun was rising, our priorities were to tend to the injured and get the moroi into the building. Moroi and sunlight doesn't work that well together. I scanned around for Eddie and Mason as I had lost tracked of them when all hells break lose. I pushed through man after man till I saw Mason carrying Mia in his arms and Eddie holding on to Mason for support. Adrian was carrying a badly injured Stan on his back and I was helping another injured guardian with Christian. Noticing our victory, people from the third and fourth line started to come forward to help us. Compared to those of us in the first 2 lines of defense, they looked cleaner and better. As I neared the resort, I saw the darker color of newly dug earth. They must have used the earth-users to dig a really deep and wide trench to trap the strigoi who had got past the first 2 defense.

Lissa burst through the doors and I could see that she was crying when she had to stay inside while we fight. She healed Christian's head instantly and turned to my leg but I stopped her. "Liss, I'm ok. Mine is nothing compared to the others who are badly injured. Save your energy for them."

"I'll just close the wounds for you, ok?" I nodded and she untied my bandage and closed up the flesh.

She helped Christian and I us with the guardian to the make shift infirmary. They had adjusted the furniture in the lobby to accommodate those that couldn't fit into the resort's infirmary. We laid him on the couch and Lissa started to do her thing. I tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Liss, please don't over exert yourself. Just heal enough to close the wounds or stop the bleeding. Our battle had end, it is yours now."

She gave me a knowing smile and started to close up the more severe injuries on the guardian.

Adrian laid Stan on the couch next to us and he slumped onto the floor. I saw his injured arm and wanted to bring Lissa to her.

He must have noticed my intention coz he shook his head and directed my gaze to Stan. I grabbed the disinfectant and bandages from the table and went over to him.

He bit into a roll of cloth as I disinfected his wounds, I could tell that it hurts a lot so I tried to do it as gently as I could. While I was bandaging his wounds, he said, "It's a good thing that I'm injured."

I looked at him puzzled.

"coz it got me attention from my little dham-- YEOW!!" he yelled as I tied the end of the bandage with added force.

"This shall teach you a lesson Ivashkov" I chuckled and said softly against his ears, "and thanks for saving my ass back there."

"It's my pleasure to save a damsel in distress."

I smiled and threw a roll of bandage at him. "Now that you are attended to, time to attend to the rest."

We then went to and fro carrying all the injured indoors and got Lissa to attend to the really bad wounds. After we've got the last of the injured indoors, I went out with Alberta to help with the casualties report. The dead were laid according to moroi, dhampirs, strigoi and humans? It really puzzled us when we found human corpse amongst the bodies. We tried to identify every dead body to the best we can with the resort's guest list, the list of reinforcements and the academy's namelist.

After going through the checklist about 3 times, tallying the numbers and everyone dead or alive accounted for, we had 14 dead, 8 missing and 39 unidentified bodies; 27 humans, 4 dhampirs and 8 moroi. The guardians were really lost at the extra bodies we had found especially the humans. According to the resort's management, there was no human living or working in the resort.

I was going through the list again when Adrian stopped by and recognized a couple of bodies as his kills.

"You killed them? You should be killing strigoi not them!" I shouted at him.

"I was positive they were strigoi. Look at that dhampir over there" he pointed to a really big sized dhampir and continued, "He was the one who had me against the tree when I saw u ran by. I compulsed him and staked him in the heart."

"You compulsed a strigoi? It's impossible; no one said they could be… No… that's all wrong! Look at them! Do they look like strigoi to you?" I was still shouting.

"You got me wrong. They _were_ strigoi. Aren't they supposed to change back to their original form after you have staked them?" he asked, clearly looking very puzzled at my accusation.

"You say those were your kills and they were strigoi who had changed back to their form after you have staked them??" I said really slowly, trying to process the information.

"They aren't supposed to change?" he asked.

I pointed to the pile of strigoi bodies and shook my head. "NO! HOW DO YOU SUPPOSE WE GOT THAT PILE OF STRIGOI BODIES?!" He looked at the pile and was shocked at my sudden outburst.

"Rose I'm telling you the truth. Every time I staked one, they just changed. I didn't know what happened."

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED YOU F**KING MURDERER! YOU KILLED THEM! YOU KILLED THOSE INNOCENT PEOPLE!!!"

**APOV:**

She then pounces onto me and started punching me like she was trying to get revenge for what I did. The guardians nearby saw her and pried her off me. Lissa and Christian who had heard the commotion came rushing out. Rose was shouting "murderer" and thrashing around to break free from her restraints. Her aura was really dark, even darker then her usual grey. When Lissa came out, I saw splots of black seeping out of her aura and they hopped over to Rose's.

Rose had once told me about being shadow-kissed to Lissa and the whole Anna gone mad thing when they did their research about spirits. It all makes sense now; my headaches and Rose's sudden outburst.

"Lissa! She's absorbing the darkness from you when you are using spirits! You had to help her!" I yelled out.

"How?" Lissa looked at me desperately.

"I don't know! Try to recall the research you did on Anna and St. Vladmir! There must be something!"

"I can't think!!"

"Try to focus! You must help her!"

She thought for a moment and shouted, "Healing! Somewhere in St Vladimir's journal he mentioned something about healing the darkness!!" she then took Rose's hand and tried to heal her but her aura's got even darker.

"Stop Lissa! You're making it worse! Her aura's darkening!"

She let go out her hand and cried, "What am I supposed to do if I can't heal her"

"I'll do it!" and I grabbed Rose's hands.

"I thought you said you can't heal!"

"I must try!!! Teach me! There's no time!!"

"Umm… Clear your mind! Focus on healing like closing a wound or taking out her darkness! Adrian please! You must succeed! I can't lose her again…" Lissa panicked as Rose looked like she was losing it any moment.

"I'll do whatever I can to save Rose! I can't lose her!" I then held on tightly on her hands while she wiggled violently against the guardians restraining her. I focused all my energy and cleared my mind of all thoughts but one – to take the darkness from her.

Then I felt it; the darkness inside Rose slipping into me, causing my head to throb even harder. Her struggles went weak and I knew I had to go on despite my own pains until everything faded to black.

* * *

**Hehehe… I didn't kill Mason, I figure he could be of some use later on. But someone got to die, so who will it be?? Tell me in ur reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Dream

**Cheers! My exams are over!!! I can finally settle down to continue writing this story. By the way, I saw all your magnificent reviews and it really spurred me on to continuously bringing better chapters to you. Right now I'm trying to work on a plot to continue this story so that I can have a rough idea how this story is heading, hence the next few chapters might take a longer time but after I got the plot out, the update will be more frequent. 0251 is the time I finish typing this. Without further ado, I present to you, Chapter 10. Enjoy!!**

**~ Rei**

**Disclaimer: VA and the characters belong to Richelle Mead. But Kira belongs to me.

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: The Dream**

**APOV:**

It's the dream again.

_I was in the woods again. There was a magical and mysterious feel to these woods that I couldn't describe. There was something deep in the woods pulling me towards it, and then I saw a figure. A girl, my Princess. She was nearly consumed by the darkness of the woods, she was barely visible, but I knew it was her. I went closer to the depths of the woods to get a better look at her, but I was stopped. I couldn't move further. It felt like I was wearing a pair of shoes made out of tons of lead. I looked at her again; her features were still a blur so I squinted my eyes, trying to make out some details. She was wearing a white flowy dress, her brown hair dancing to the rhythm of the forest breeze; however, her face was a blur. I saw her move; she was gesturing me to go over to her. Then I heard it. "Come to me Adrian, you said you will find me, come…" it was her voice, calling out to me like a siren's song. Then I heard another voice calling my name, it was sad. I knew this voice. Who's was it? And then it grew louder and louder… the woods started to fade and I saw her still calling out to me when she disappeared together with my surroundings…_

_I was falling. Falling and swirling like I was in a vortex. I wanted to hold onto to something but I was surrounded by nothing but darkness. Then I saw a faint glow, it grew brighter and brighter as I continued to fall and I heard the sad voice calling me again. "Adrian, open your eyes…"I recognized it now. It was my little dhampir. I felt myself coming to a halt. I have landed on the threshold in between the light and darkness. They were calling out to me; my princess and my little dhampir. I had to choose. I was about to walk back into the darkness where my Princess is waiting when I felt the warmth pouring in through the light. Then a wave of electricity pulsed through my body and I was sucked back into the light. _

**RPOV:**

Three days had passed since the battle at the resort. Lissa told me that Adrian went into a coma after he saved me from going crazy due to effects of spirits. Lissa tried to heal the darkness but had only made it worse, so Adrian tried to suck the darkness out by forcing his spirits power into me and taking the darkness in exchange. At first we thought he was just exhausted from the fighting and excessive use of spirits but it had been 3 days and he hasn't moved a muscle. The gang and I were in the room visiting him just like what we had been doing for the past 3 days. I was holding his hands, telling him how brave he was during the fight and how grateful I am for him to risk his life to save mine when the heart rate monitor started to buzz. His heart had stopped beating.

"Get the doctors!" I yelled out, Christian ran to the door and shouted for the doctor.

I held on to his face and called out to him, "Adrian, wake up! Open your eyes!! Open your eyes and look at me Adrian! I still have so many things to tell you Adrian!"

The doctor and nurses ran in with some machines. Christian and Mason had to pry me away from Adrian to let them resuscitate him. I was thrashing madly and crying in their restrains. I just kept shouting, "Open your eyes please! You can't die on me like that! Adrian! Adrian!" hoping that I can call him back.

"150! Clear!" I saw Adrian's body jerked when the electrical waves coursed through his body.

The doctor rubbed the defibrillator again and shouted, "Clear!"

"We're losing him!" one of the nurses called out.

"250! Clear!" the defibrillator jolted Adrian's body again and I prayed to whoever's listening that I would trade anything to bring him back.

"Still no response!"

"One more time! Clear!"

Adrian's body jolted up once more and I heard the wonderful sound; the beeping of the heart rate monitor.

"We've got pulse. BP 100/70."

I felt all the tensions leaving my body and I slumped onto the floor.

**LPOV:**

"Rose!!" we shouted as she collapsed onto Christian and Mason.

Thankfully they were still holding on to her when she passed out. They carried her to the bed beside Adrian and let the doctor do a check on her.

"Please don't let something happen to her" I prayed silently as the doctor performed the examinations.

"She's just passed out from the mental stress and dehydration. Has she eaten anything?" I shook my head. She had refused to eat and hasn't left Adrian's side since he went into a coma. "She'll wake up after a while. We'll hook her up on the IV just in case." The doctor said and left the room. The nurses came back with the IV drip a while later and hooked it onto Rose.

**2 days later**

Christian was helping me bring our suitcases to the academy's jet. Our vacation had come to an end in a grim and heavy atmosphere. The plane felt emptier than the day we set off; we have lost classmates, friends and loved ones.

A mass memorial service was held yesterday for all the people that we had lost in the battle. Families of the moroi and guardians came to the resort to say their last goodbyes to their loved ones. As the priest read out the names of those who had sacrificed their lives, I recognized some of them as students and guardians from the academy, Dimitri and Tasha's names were on there. Christian had been pretty calm the whole time but I knew he was breaking up inside. He had been spending longer times in the shower and I heard his sobs on a few occasions. I knew he didn't want to worry me but it breaks my heart to see him so torn and I couldn't take this pain away from him.

"Where are you going Lissa?"Christian asked as I got up from my seat before the plane take off.

"I'm going to go check on Rose" I gave him a weak smile and walked towards the back of the plane.

"Hey Rose, how are you feeling today?" I asked as I took the seat beside her. She did not respond. Silence was all she had. She hasn't spoken a single word for two days now. "Talk to me, please…" I begged holding on to her hands. "I'm your best friend right? Even without the bond I know you can feel my worries. We are all worried about you Rose." I rested my head on her arm and started to cry. "I can't handle everyone's grief on my own… Mason wouldn't talk, Eddie looked like he's half dead and Mia, she lost it when she found her father's bodies among the strigoi's. She hasn't stop crying since then. Even Christian was grieving though he wouldn't show. I need you Rose. I can't do it alone… Help me, please… …"

"Liss, the plane is taking off in a minute." Christian said as he lifted me off the seat beside Rose.

"She won't wake up Chris. Why wouldn't she open her eyes? She's supposed to be my guardian when we graduate but how can she do that if she's still sleeping?!"

"She'll be ok dear, calm down. I'm sure she just needed some rest. She fought really hard back there. I was there; I saw her fighting and trying to protect Adrian and I at the same time. She'll wake up when she had rested enough. Let's go back now."

I nodded and let Christian escort me back to my seat. I rested my head on his shoulder and thought about Adrian. We barely knew him but what he did for Rose was amazing and I'm really grateful to him for saving Rose when I can't do anything. When we had almost lost him the other day, I really blamed myself for being the one who had put him in that state.

Adrian's family guardians had come over the other day to transfer him to the court's medical facility. He hasn't regain consciousness since the doctor brought him back. "I wondered if Adrian's alright. I didn't even get a chance to thank him…" I asked Christian.

"He's with the best doctors and the best treatment available now. He'll pull through. You should worry about yourself; you haven't been resting well these days. Take a rest. You need the strength to take care of Rose." Christian said softly while stroking my hair. I closed my eyes and slept in his arms while we flew back to the academy.

**APOV:**

I woke up to a beeping sound. "Urgh… What was that sound?" My head hurts like crazy. I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I saw where that irritating beeping sound was coming from – the heart rate monitor. I sat up and took a clearer look. I was in my home back in Romania. When did I come back? I had sort of ran away or thrown out from this place because of some 'family issues'.

"Kira? Come out now. I need you!" I called out holding my head as if trying to keep them from splitting up. "Kira!" I called out again. After about a minute, he came in through the door. "He came through the door?!" I was so shocked by his unusual appearance that I did not notice I had verbalized my thoughts.

"You sure took your time today." I said while reaching over to get a glass of water. When I saw him wrapped up in bandages in most parts of his body, memories of the battle at the resort came flooding into me. The strigoi attacked us, but we were prepared and we won.

"You sent me back here? How long was I out?" I asked but felt kinda dumb after that coz I didn't think he would reply me.

"You've been out for more than a week. Your father sent some people to bring you back here. You had been in a coma after the battle. The doctor at the resort said that you had once died but they managed to resuscitate you. Your father couldn't put you in the care of some resort's infirmary to risk you dying again, so he sent you back here." Kira reported back to me in a matter-of-factly tone.

I think I heard my jaw drop and clatter on the floor. "You can actually speak?!" he nodded, going back to his usual way of communicating.

"Okay… I passed out, I died, I came back and I slept for over a week, right?" he nodded again as I tried to recall the series of event. I guess sleeping too much can disrupt one's memory. But something didn't quite make sense.

"I fought the strigoi with you right? And you didn't seem to be out so long like I did, so it couldn't be the fatigue and exhaustion. And the fact that I had almost died while in a coma might meant that I have suffered serious injuries but I'm not. What happened? Why was I in a coma?" damn! My head hurts so much that I couldn't think properly. I know I shouldn't be too bothered by the details but something at the back of my mind told me it was crucial. I remembered my dream and I knew I had come back for someone.

"I'm not very sure about the details. I saw you holding on to a girl's hand and you passed out until now"

I thought really hard and I can vaguely remember something as Kira had described. I felt really worried then, I was holding on to her hands, trying to save her… I was on to something…

"Go on! Tell me about that girl!" I yelled out as I tried to think with the growing headache.

"You met her at the lodge, a dhampir, you asked me to send her a dress for the ball and you guys fought together during the battle."

"Keep going! I'm on to something! Tell me more about it!" I saw flashes of memories coming back to me.

"I lost sight of you for sometime during the battle and when I last saw you, you were holding her hand and that was it."

I saw her; her long brown hair… and her chocolate eyes…

"What was her name?!"

"Rose"

"Rose? Rose… Rose… Rose…"I repeated her name as I tried to recall her face…

**RPOV: **

_I opened my eyes and all I see was darkness. I've lost track of how long I've been in here. I was just walking aimlessly in the never-ending darkness. I heard Lissa talking to me and she was crying. I wanted to go to her, I wanted to tell her I'm ok, but I didn't know how. I don't know where to go. I don't know where I was. Lissa was worried about me, she kept asking me to wake up and she needed me. Have I been sleeping for a long time? I remembered Adrian, he was dying but the doctor brought him back and I… I collapsed… I had to get back to them…_

"_Focus Rose! You fought against strigoi but can't fight against yourself?! You had to get back! Lissa need you!"_

_I shut my eyes and thought hard about Lissa, I used every ounce of my will and pulled myself towards her, I have to get back. I had to protect Lissa… and I had to thank Adrian too and tell him that I… … …_

"Rose?" I heard a voice. I tried to open my eyes but the light was hurting them and I groaned at the discomfort.

"Rose, can you hear me?" the voice said as I saw a figure coming closer to me.

I squinted my eyes, "Lissa?"

"OMG! You're awake! Chris! Go get Dr Olendsky! Rose's awake!" Lissa squealed.

I lifted my hand to my eyes to shield them from the blinding light. "Dr Olendsky? Had she come to the resort too?"

"No Rose. We're back at the academy. You've been out for almost a week. We had no choice but to fly you back on a stretcher."

"I've been out for a week? Damn! I didn't know fighting strigoi can be this exhausting." I tried to sit up on the bed and Lissa gave me a really hard squeeze.

"Sorry for worrying you Liss, and thank you for taking care of me." I hugged her back.

She broke apart and shook her head. "No Rose. It's the least I can do for you. I'm so sorry Rose" and she started to cry.

"What are you sorry for? You took care of me while I was out when I should be the one looking out for you."

"I got you into this…" she said in between sobs.

"You got me into what?"

"This… I… spirits…" she flopped her head down on my bed and cried really hard.

"Rose how are you feeling?" Dr Olendsky asked when she walked in with Christian.

"Great. Just feeling sore all over. I must have slept too much." I said giving myself a stretch. Christian stood behind Lissa and tried to calm her down.

Dr Olendsky checked my BP, scribbled something on her clipboard and said, "If you feel well enough, you're free to go. You're becoming my frequent visitor and I don't see that as a good sign." She gave me a smile and left the room.

"Hey Fire boy! We were one hell of a team back there!" I raised my hand and he gave me hi 5.

"Good to have you back Xena" and he took the seat beside Lissa who was still crying.

"What happened to Lissa? She was saying something about her and spirits and that she blamed herself then she started crying"

"You don't remember?" Christian asked, throwing me a confused look.

"Remember what?" I said slightly pissed at the growing suspense.

"You passed out"

"I pass- when? I remember fighting the strigoi with you and…" I held my head as a headache began to manifest. "Urgh… My head…"

"Have the strigoi got your head?" he chuckled. That's my fire boy alright.

"Shut it! I guess I slept too much" and I groaned at the growing migraine.

"You did! We had to carry you back on a stretcher!" he started laughing.

"Christian!" Lissa got up and slapped him on the arm. I shot him a death glare.

He raised his arms in surrender. "Ok, ok. I'll fill her in. Where do I start…"

"The battle" I said.

"Right. Okay, after the battle, Lissa over-healed then this spirits side effect or darkness thing what call you it, got sucked into you and you went crazy. Lissa tried to heal away the darkness but she just made things worse. Adrian then tried to save you by sending his powers into you and took away the darkness in you. Sort of like an exchange." He shot me a glance and I nodded for him to continue.

"I think it worked coz you started to calm down but he passed out after that and went into a coma. Then one day, his heart stop beating and we were losing him. Mason and I had to get you away from him and keep you under restrain while the doctor tried to revive him. When they brought him back, you just passed out. Then, we had to bring you back while you're out and today, you woke up." I listened while Christian related the incident to me.

"Adrian… he's a spirit user?"

Christian nodded. "Apparently so. I also got to know when Lissa told me after he passed out."

"Adrian… …" I said and felt my heart wrenching

****

Adrian and Rose POV:

"Who is she/he?"

* * *

**Please don't kill me~~ It pains me to separate them too… (T_T) I was tearing when I was thinking about the current plot. Plotting the series of events that going to happen next… Stay with me ok?**


	11. Chapter 11: Arrival of the Devil

**Sorry for the really late update!! I've been away on a holiday but i swear I have been working on the plot. It's still quite brief and a lot of patching need to be done, but things are going smoothly at the moment, so enjoy the chapter!!  
**

**I would like to share some things that I had just found out.**

**Dragomir: Means precious and peaceful in Romanian**

**Doru: Derives from "dor" which means "longing"**

**Dracul: Devil or Dragon**

**~Rei**

**Disclaimer: VA and the characters belong to Richelle Mead. But Kira, Carter and Dracul belongs to me.

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Arrival of the Devil**

**APOV:**

"Who is she?"

He shook his head briefly.

"Perhaps it's because she's someone insignificant." A deep voice rang in from the doorway.

"What do you mean Lord Lazar?" I asked as he walked into my room. **(AN: FYI, this is not Avery's father. I wanted to but I guess I shall save them for later)**

"Good to see that you were up" he said while taking a seat on the arm chair near the window.

"What brings you here" I nodded briefly. Dracul Lazar, frankly speaking, I've never liked this guy. I've seen him at some of the royal functions but his presence always spells 'trouble'. I wondered what I have done to earn his visit.

"Can't a man visit an old pal? In fact, I just arrived 2 days ago. Nathan said you were in a coma for almost 2 weeks so I thought I just drop in. I guess I was lucky to see you awake." He said it like it was his credit that I finally broke out of my coma.

"It's very kind of you to drop by" I replied tactfully, even with the attitude I have, I'd known better than to mess with this guy.

"My daughter will be coming over too. She'll be reaching tomorrow and I was hoping that you could play host and show her around while Nathan and I deal with some business."

"It'll be my utmost pleasure" I said, giving him a fake smile.

"Well then, I guess I shall take my leave."

"Thanks for dropping by"

When I had made sure that he was out of any hearing range, I pressed my head against a pillow and screamed. "Damn!" I shouted with a coarse voice. Now that he's staying and my father had brought me back here out of the blue, I smell trouble brewing.

I had to get out of here before I get stuck with his daughter. I've never met her but with a father like him, I don't think she's that far away.

I tried to get out of bed but dropped back immediately as the migraine started acting up. "Kira, could you get…" I looked at his badly bandaged body, I knew it would be too much for me to ask him run some errands for me. "Just go get Guardian Carter for me and you could go rest. No guardian duties for you until you have fully recovered and if anyone asked you, just say that it's my order. Oh! And tell him to get a couple bottles for me, I need that."

He nodded and left.

I had forgotten about Kira's injuries as well. I guess I had to put off my escape plan till he's fully recovered. Carter's the only one that whom I can trust besides Kira and I need him to get my escape plan ready. After all, he was the one who had helped me get away the first time. I could also ask him about Lazar's agenda for coming over. One thing about Royals was that they never come without a motive. Few minutes later, Carter came in with my beloved; Russie, Jack and Bailey's.

He tossed the bottle of vodka to me and I popped it open without further delay. After I had half the bottle in my system I felt much better.

"So how have you been?" Carter asked as he noticed that I was done for the moment.

"Great! I eat, drink, party and fought strigoi. But the best part was I'm out of here."

He laughed. He was assigned here after he graduated from the local academy. When we met each other for the first time we just clicked and since then we were inseparable. He was 18 then and I was 15, so he was like an elder brother to me. In fact, we looked quite alike except for his light blond hair. I had once thought he was my dhampir half-brother. Carter was pretty tall at 6'4, he had green eyes a lighter shade than mine, a slightly crooked nose (due to a fight) and lips a little thinner than mine.

He knew everything about me, the real me, but had kept it to himself. He had wanted to tell everyone that they were wrong about me during one of the royal parties when some f**kers were talking about me behind my back, but I stopped him telling him that I don't really care. I guess we could be considered best friend too. I felt pretty bad to leave him 3 years ago but he didn't mind. He knew that I would be a happier person out of this hell hole and that I could be myself. He got Kira to be my private guardian then too. If not for him, I would probably be ash now.

We chatted for quite some time about my "adventures" for the past three years and he told me he wished that he had gone with me then if not for his assignment bond.

"Carter, I need your help to plan my next escape."

"When?" The fact that I liked about Carter was he had never questioned my decisions.

"As soon as Kira recovers. The Lazar guy is here and I smell something fishy about his current visit."

"Sure. Where would you be heading this time?"

"Anywhere. As long as I can stay away without getting tracked by my credit cards or whatever they are tracking me with. Oh! Do you know why he's here?"

He shrugged. "Lord Ivashkov and him had been talking really secretly in the study. No one was allowed in, but I supposed you are right about trouble's brewing."

"And I'm thinking my return had something to do with it."

He shot me a puzzled look.

"Look. My father had never been bothered about me. All he cared was his reputation and his business. I bet he had never checked on me since I left. But suddenly he started playing the 'caring papa' role and got me back here. I bet Lazar's visit got something to do with my return. So I really need your help to get me out of here."

"I see your point now. Okay, I'll go check around for places where you won't be tracked down easily and get your travel plans worked out. In the mean while, you try to cash out your account and keep the cash with you. It would be difficult for them to track you down if you're paying by cash."

"Sure. Thanks pal." I gave him a quick hug.

"What are friends for? I gotta go now. I have guardian duties in 10 minutes. I'll be back sometime tomorrow or later when I got the plans worked out. Take care." He said as he rushed out of my room.

I lay down on my bed, sipping more of the whisky I had in hand (the vodka's long gone).

**RPOV:**

"Who is he?"

"You don't remember?" Lissa asked and turned to face Christian who had the same look as her.

"Should I? I mean he saved my life and all and I'm really grateful for a stranger to go so far for me but seriously, I don't really remember."

They gave each other a questioning look and Lissa was going to say something when suddenly, Christian stood up and said, "Look, I gotta bring Lissa to the feeders, she hasn't been resting and eating well these days, we'll come back in a while."

"Nah… you guys just go do your things. I'd probably head back to my dorm since Olendsky gave me the go. See you guys for dinner tonight" and I waved them off.

I changed into my clothes and went back to my dorm. I was washing up in the bathroom when I someone came knocking furiously on my door. I dried myself and put on my clothes (an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts) and went to answer the door. That fellow was still banging.

I opened the door and shouted, "Who—" I'd barely finished my sentence when I was enveloped in a big bear hug. The bear said, "Thank god you're awake Rose. I was so worried about you."

"Mase?" I said as I pulled out from the hug to get a clear look at the bear. I saw Mason standing in front of me really haggard looking and he had tears in his eyes. "I'm alright Mase. I just overslept" I tried to sound cheerful to break his gloom but I guess he didn't need that as he was already smiling.

"Yea. For a good 7 day. That's really long for being overslept. Good to have you back Rose" he said and pulled me into another hug. I hugged him back and said, "Thanks for worrying about me Mase" I pulled away from him and I saw that I was in a different place. Then I realized that I was sucked into Lissa's head. Lissa was crying really hard. I saw what happened and pulled out of Lissa's head immediately.

"What happened? You spaced out all of the sudden" Mase asked as he shook me by my shoulders.

I gasped, "Oh. My. God…"

**LPOV:**

Christian dragged me out of the room and we went to his room. Once we were inside, I yelled. "Christian! Why did you drag me back here! I was going to tell Rose-"

"Tell her what? About Adrian?" he said calmly, taking a seat on his bed.

"We have to, don't we? He sacrificed himself to save Rose and… and…" I stopped midway, pondering what to say next.

"And nothing else Liss." He pulled me onto his lap and hugged me. "We don't know anything about him but him being an alcoholic and a flirt."

"But he did save Rose" I said with a small voice.

"He did and that is what really puzzled me. Maybe they had something going on between them but we don't know anything else. I don't think telling Rose what we know about Adrian is good for her. What do you think when something told you that your life savior is the biggest asshole in the world?"

I let out a small laugh. "I guess you may be right. So we just leave it as it is?"

"That's what we'll do." He hugged me closer and kissed me on the forehead.

We cuddled for a moment when something struck me. "We got to tell Mason that Rose is awake! He had been wallowing since Rose collapsed. And Eddie and Mia. We need to tell them not to say anything about Adrian to Rose!" I shot up and ran towards the door.

"Wait up Lissa!"

"Hurry! You go get Mason and Eddie while I get Mia. We'll see you guys at the cafeteria" I told Christian and sped down the hall to look for Mia. I knocked on her door and there wasn't any response. I tried knocking again for several minutes but she didn't open the door. I turned opening the door but it was locked. I was getting worried so I ran down to the cafeteria and got the guys. They came with me to Mia's room and Eddie break the door open. We rushed in and found Mia lying on her bed and I ran to her. I grabbed her hands and they were cold. Lifeless. I tried to heal her but she was not responding. They found an empty drug bottle and a note on her desk. Eddie said something and Christian started reading the note but my sobs muffled my hearing. I can't believe Mia had committed suicide. "I'm sorry Mia, we shouldn't have left you alone. We should have been there for you but I was too preoccupied with Rose. It's my fault…"

I cried harder and Christian wrapped me in his arms stroking my hair.

**Christian's POV:**

I went over to the dhampir's dorm to get Eddie and Mason. When I told Mason that Rose was awake, his face lit up instantly and ran past me. "She should be in her room!" I called out after him. Next, I got to Eddie and told him the same thing. I could see relieve in his eyes and we went to the cafeteria to wait for the others. We had just sat down when Lissa came running in and shouted for us to get to Mia. We ran as fast as we could and Eddie broke down Mia's door. We got in after Lissa and she started crying when she got to Mia. Eddie walked towards Mia and stood there stunned. I looked around and found something on her desk.

"I found something!" I called out. Eddie came towards me and grabbed the empty bottle. "It's a drug bottle." Eddie said after he read the label on the bottle and looked to me. I took the tear-stained note and I realized what had happened. Mia had committed suicide. I read out the note:

_To whoever had found this note,_

_I had decided to leave this place and join my parents. Please tell Lissa that she had been a good friend to me despite our initial arguments and I really thank her for willing to be my friend after all the awful things I did to her. Tell Eddie that I'm really happy that he had asked me to go to the ball the other day and I had really enjoyed myself. Tell Mason that I'm really grateful for saving my life when I almost got killed by a strigoi. Last but not least, tell Christian and Rose that they did a wonderful job at the battle and I really admired them for their courage, if not for them, those of us at the back wouldn't have such an easy time as they had brought down most of the strigoi before they reached us. I'm really sorry to have to left you guys behind when you treated me like a friend, but it was really too painful when your mother was killed and your father turned strigoi and was killed too. I love you guys._

_Mia_

I put the note back onto the table and told Eddie to get Kirova. He nodded and left the room. I walked over to Lissa and held her tightly in my arms. I heard her repeating, "It's my fault…" over and over again and felt my heart ache. I stroked her hair and said, "It's not your fault Liss. You wouldn't have known. She looked well when she came back to the academy and she assured us that she was fine. You couldn't have known, so don't blame yourself. You shouldn't be blaming yourself for everything that had happened. We would have done something if we had known beforehand, but we don't. It's not your fault."

I held her until Rose and Mason ran in the room and shortly after that Eddie came back with Kirova and some guardians. I unwrapped Lissa's hands from Mia's and carried her back to her room. Rose came back with us. I put Lissa on her bed and sat beside her. Rose came out of the bathroom with a warm towel and put it on Lissa's head. I saw tears coming out of her eyes and I couldn't help but say, "So the great Rose Hathaway is crying?" She wiped it off quickly and said, "It's Lissa. The emotions are coming to me through the bond".

A while later, Lissa stopped crying and fell asleep. Rose came over and tapped my shoulders.

"Let's go eat something. I know you guys haven't been to the feeders. I saw it through the bond. I know you guys meant well and I appreciate it."

"But I want to stay here with Lissa. I can't leave her alone, not with what happened to Mia. I can't lose her…" I said not looking at Rose.

"She needs a good rest and she can't if a smoking emo boy is with her. Besides, I will know when she's awake, so don't worry and eat something. She needs you to be strong for her too. When I was still in coma, I heard her talking and I know you are still grieving for your aunt."

I looked at her and I know she's right. Lissa needs me as much as I need her. I gave Lissa a kiss on her forehead and left with Rose.

* * *

**What do you think of this chapter? I was thinking of what to do with the characters and found Mia being a little hard to include into everything so I decided to kill her. I know it's pretty random but I guess it gives Fire boy some show times. Review please~ Lazar's daughter (not Avery, I hate her) is coming in the following chapter. What kind of person so you think she is?? Is she going to be sinister-looking like her father or something like different? I haven't thought about it so tell me what you want her to be! Like, what she specialized in, is she good or bad and her character, etc. Btw, her name is Aurora Livia Lazar~**


	12. Chapter 12: Unexpected Guest

**Spirit Bound is finally out and there was so much "OMG" when I was reading it! I can't wait for Last Sacrifice to be out! **

**Thanks to all of you who had read my fanfic and reviewed. Right now I'm still having my writer's block and couldn't write as well as I thought I could. Please pardon me for the long wait between chapters and thanks for liking my story.**

**I love you guys!**

**~Rei**

**Disclaimer: VA and the characters belong to Richelle Mead. But Kira, Carter and Dracul belongs to me.

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Unexpected Guest**

**APOV:**

After Carter left, I got out of bed, changed into my gym clothes (a blank tank top and black track pants) and went to my personal gym. The one week of sleep had caused all my muscles to slack and I want to be in my top condition for a strigoi attack during my escape. I trained the entire day, running and practicing all the moves Kira had taught me over the years. After I took a shower, I flopped out onto my bed and drifted to sleep right away.

I had the dream again…

_I was standing in the middle of the woods again. But there was something different, I hear music; someone was playing violin. The melody was filled with longing, love and heartache. I followed the melodious notes and soon, its creator came into view. There she is again; My Princess. Her long brown hair dancing gracefully along with the music she played but again like the previous dreams, her features were always a blur and I could never get closer, so I just stood there, listening to her, enjoying her presence. Then I felt sleep taking over my body and I fell asleep…_

I woke up with a smile. I looked out of my window at the dark cloudless sky, (it was day for moroi) the stars are twinkling like the sparkle in her eyes. I thought back to the dream and I felt at ease. I had gotten closer to her this time and I felt love…

After breakfast, I decided to take a walk at the back of the house. I sat down on the lush green grass beside the lake (yes, my house is that HUGE!) and looked at the sky, I then realized how much I had missed this place, not my home but this piece of land and the lake. It's the only place where I can find peace. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the serenity that existed only here… then I hear it, the music started playing. It was the song, the song my Princess played…

I opened my eyes and looked around. There was no one else except me, but the melodious sound of the violin kept playing. It was soothing and sad. I stood up, closed my eyes and let my ears take me to the source. The music grew louder and louder with every step that I took. When I opened my eyes, I was in the woods. The very same woods from my dream and she was standing there. My Princess with her violin. I approached carefully with as much stealth as possible as I don't wish to let her slip by me again. As though sensing my presence, she stopped playing. I froze. She turned around slowly and when she saw me, she dropped her violin and clasped her hands to her mouth as though she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Tears started to flow down her delicate features; her long brown hair, her brown eyes and her slender but shapely body. My legs started bringing myself to her as though an invisible force was pulling me towards her. I can't believe what I was seeing, my Princess before my very eyes. The Princess that I had been dreaming about day and night. As I reached her, my arms wrapped itself around her and hugged her. Still sobbing, I heard her say, "I've waited so long for this day to finally meet you… You really came as you had promised…"

Then flashes of images began to dance in my head. I know her since we were really young. We would always play tag in these woods and I could never catch her. Though we were still kids, we knew we were meant to be together. One day we made a promise by the lake to marry each other when we get older. And the song, was the song she made for me on my fifth birthday. Shortly after that, she had to leave and we promised to meet in the woods when she returns to fulfill the promise.

I remember it all now. They were all memories from my childhood times. Those dreams were memories of my past, the past that I had forgotten…

She pulled us apart and looked in my eyes. The moment our gaze met, I knew I had found the girl of my dreams.

"Adrian, I missed you so much. I've been thinking of you since the day I left 15 years ago" she said with a voice so filled with love and longing. Her voice which I've been hearing so ever faintly in my dreams, felt like, magic.

"I've been waiting for you too, Aurora…" I said and we stood there, melting into each other eyes as we embraced the ones we have been waiting for so long…

After a while, the weather seemed too cold for her to stay outside, so we decided to return to the house. I ushered her indoor and was greeted by the sinister voice of Dracul Lazar. Aurora ran towards forward and threw her arms around him. She squealed, "Daddy!"

"Hey honey. I haven't seen you in awhile since you left for school after the summer vacation. You've met Adrian, I suppose?"

She nodded.

I swear, this is the second most shocking moment of the day. The girl of my dreams, the one I had been waiting for so long, is the daughter of Dracul Lazar. The man I hated the most.

Then a voice snapped me out of my daze. "I assumed you have met my daughter Aurora" Dracul said with expectant in his voice.

"Yes I have, Lord Lazar" giving him the fakest smile I could ever pull on.

Then Aurora came over and slipped her arm into mine and said, "Dad, he's the one I've made the promise to when we were young"

He laughed. After what seems like forever to me (it's probably just 5 seconds) he said, "Then I guess this just made thing easier. Nathan and I were discussing about marrying my daughter to you, which I believe will be much easier to arrange now, right son?"

"Woah! Did he just call me 'son'? Not so fast old man! Wait a sec. That wasn't what I should be concerned about!" I thought to myself.

"Did you say that you and my father were discussing about an arrange marriage?" I asked.

"Yes we did. We were having trouble trying to figure a way to convince you into a marriage but I believe our only worries are gone."

I smiled at him and gave a brief nod as I didn't know what to say next. It's too much to process right now. I need to get away.

"Please excuse me, Lord Lazar" I turned to Aurora, "Lady Lazar" then turned back to face Dracul, "but I need a rest now. As you already know, I'm still recovering from an injury. Please pardon me." I said as I slipped out of Aurora's arm and take my leave. On my way back, I saw Carter. He seemed to have witnessed the drama at the door and followed me back to my room.

The moment Carter shut the door behind him, I let out a scream. I know it's pretty girly to be screaming like this but I need to let the steam out.

"Chill bro. Screaming isn't going to help." Carter said trying to calm me down.

"What else can I do? Why does fate do this to me? The girl that I've always been waiting for is the daughter of the man I hate most on Earth!"

"Your what? You don't mean the daughter of Lord Lazar…" he trailed off trying to put his thoughts together.

"Yes, that's what I meant! Aurora's the girl I've been telling you about. She's the one that kept appearing in my dreams. When I finally met her just now, it all makes sense. She was living with us when we were really young and she left shortly after I turned 5. Those dreams were memories from the past, the past which I had forgotten overtime…" I buried my face into my palms, elbows resting on my lap.

"Wow… If I were you I wouldn't have been able to keep my cool down there. But shouldn't you be happy?"

"About what? Dracul Lazar is going to be my father-in-law. You know why Alexandru ran away and how Andrea died? It's because of that stupid father we had! He forced Alex to marry some Russian mafia's daughter by threatening his girlfriend, who was pregnant with his child to marry someone else! She refused and killed herself by jumping off the cliff. When Alex found out, he ran away and no one ever seen him again. And Andrea, my favorite sister, she was only 16 then! That jerk of a father married her off to a 50 year old Lord Zeklos and she hanged herself on the day of the wedding. He would do anything to expand his business! No one can go against that tyrant father of mine! No one!"

"But that girl is the one you've been waiting for, shouldn't you be the least bit happy?"

"I know I should be. But the thought of being family with the Lazar just repulse me. I wanted to be with Aurora, but I won't give in without a fight. It would be too easy for Nathan and I felt that I would be letting Alex and Andrea down."

"That's a tough one; the love of your life versus the hate of your life. So do you still want to carry on with your escape plan? I had a plan worked out."

"I don't know Carter. My mind is in a whirl. I wanted to go but I can't leave Aurora here. Not when I had finally found her after all these years."

"But think about it. You don't have a girlfriend whom your father can threaten; neither is you marrying a repulsive old hag, what have you got to worry about? You are marrying someone whom you love and Lord Lazar won't be able to do anything to you, since you won't be under his control. Why are you so confused?" Carter tried reasoning out to me.

"I guess you're right. But I can't believe after what happened to Alex and Andrea, my father would still do such a thing to me, his only existing son. And I missed mum, she would know what to do if she was here. She's the only one that cared when the others left me alone, but Nathan just had to drive her away. They were arguing every day about what Nathan did to us and one day, she just left. I wondered how she is now."

"I'm sure she is fine. Your mum is the best woman I've ever met. She treated us guardians like an equal and didn't look down on us. I'm sure she's living happily somewhere else. You'll see her again someday."

"I hope so. So what's the plan you've worked out. I still might need it if something happens."

"Well, this trip involves you going to a school. It's an academy at the states and they allow prospective students to live there to experience the school life there before you make a decision. You could also continue your studies over there since I don't think you've been studying for the last three years. When you're a student there, you'll be provided with the basic necessities, there's will lesser chance that you can be tracked with your credit card. As for your family, just "request" for the school to not tell anyone, so that's the best plan I'd come up with right now."

"Sounds great., so what's the name of the academy?" I asked.

"St. Vladimir's"

"St. Vladimir's…" I repeated as feelings of nostalgia flooded my mind. The name rings a bell but I couldn't remember where I had heard it from.

"Well, you think about it. I've got a shift in 10 minutes. Catch you later."

"Yeah, thanks pal."

He gave me a wink and left.

I flopped down onto my bed and though; so many happenings in a day. First, I found the girl in my dreams; second, she's going to be my wife-to-be and thirdly, Dracul Lazar is going to be my father-in-law. I know I should be happy that I wasn't going to marry some old hag or some obnoxious royal girl but something just isn't quite right about the series of events that happened. Perhaps they just come all in one shot that I couldn't absorb immediately.

I started to recall the memories of my childhood, the forgotten past with Aurora. Though the memories were still fuzzy, I was still able to recall some incidents.

15 years ago

_It was a cold winter night. I was playing with Alex and Andrea at the front yard when a car pulled up at our house. A woman and a little girl around my age walked out from the car. We stopped playing and looked curiously at the visitors. The woman was badly bruised up and there was dried blood on her face. My mother came out and took them into the house. After my mum had settled them down, she came over to the three of us and informed us that they will be staying at our place for a while and told us to befriend Aurora, who was the little girl. _

_The 4 of us became good friends real quick, especially Aurora and I. Alex was 5 years older than me and Andrea was 4, so they had to go back to school when their vacation ended. Aurora and I, on the other hand were not of school age yet, so when Alex and Andrea left for school, we were left with each other. We played together most of the times and there were countless times I woke up in the playroom with her sleeping beside me. Once we were playing in the music room and she picked up the violin lying in the corner which I had abandoned after a couple lessons. She played like a fish in the water and ever since then, the music room became our playroom. She would play the violin and I would sit on the piano bench listening to the melody. I can't believe that a 4-year-old can play a violin that well. On my fifth birthday, she played the song she wrote for me as a birthday gift. The next day, while we were playing beside the lake, we made a promise to marry each other when we grow up. We'd even hooked pinkie to secure the promise. Not long after that, I woke up in the morning and found that Aurora was gone. My mother told me that her father had come for them and left early in the morning. I cried for days after that. I guessed I had moved on after all these years and buried that really sad past._

I can't believe that I had actually forgotten about her. I wondered what had made me forget someone unforgettable like her. I tried to fill in the gaps when a migraine shot through my head. Somehow this happens every time I tried to think really hard. I decided to drop the matter and focused on the academy that Carter told me about. St. Vladimir… the name sounded really familiar but I couldn't recall where I had heard it from. I was reciting the name repeatedly as I drifted off to a sleep.

_I was dancing with a girl. She had the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen. She was wearing a dress that matches her tanned skin and a mask shielded her face. We were looking deep into each other's eyes and we twirled blissfully on the dance floor. There was love between us. The feeling was pure and felt like love at first sight. It was like the dream with Aurora all over again. I was in love with a girl I had never met…_

I woke up in the middle of the night, tears streaming down my face. The dream was sweet but I couldn't explain the pain I was feeling when I woke up. It's like some part of me was torn away from me and I couldn't function the same without it. The dream and the girl felt so real, yet it was something that I could not comprehend. How could a dream felt so real? Was I remembering something that I had forgotten, just like how I had forgotten Aurora? Was she the dhampir girl that Kira was telling me about? But how can someone hold such strong feelings for someone else in such a short span of time?

I reached over to the end table beside my bed and downed the remaining half of the vodka. I needed something. Something to ease my pain…

* * *

**So now we know who's the girl in the dream in Chapter 1, or is she the one? oH ya! I've decided to let Aurora be a Water user! Kind of like a replacement for Mia? I don't know yet, but I'm sure more people will be appearing! For those who had read Spirit Bound, we found out that Adrian is the only child~~ But I had given him elder brother and sister! Oh well, it's a fanfic, there's bound to be differences. And I was hoping for some Adrian action in SB but was disappointed at his "wimpiness"? For Team Adrian, I might have made him to be more than RM had wanted him to be, but since it was a Dimitri x Rose story, I just had to accept it. **


	13. Chapter 13: The Invitation

**Hey guys! I know I haven't been updating frequently. I'm so sorry! I've been busy helping my BFF with her wedding and stuff. Next, I also would like to apologize for the lack of Adrian and Rose moment currently but I promised they will get together soon! **

**And recently I had realized that I had been giving my thanks and appreciation to all my reviewers but there are a lot more peeps that were neglected. **

**THANKS TO ALL THE WONDERFUL PEEPS WHO HAVE READ MY STORY AND SUBSCRIBED TO IT! IT REALLY MEANT A LOT TO ME TO SEE ALL THE EMAILS TELLING ME THAT NEW READERS HAVE BEEN FAVORITING (-yup, i know its not a word) MY "BABY" AND LIKED IT. THANKS Y'ALL!**

**~Rei**

**Disclaimer: VA and the characters belong to Richelle the Magnificient.

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: The Invitation**

**RPOV:**

Mia's funeral was held the following day and we were the only students that attended. I wouldn't be surprised since Mia had been quite a bitch to everyone before the death of her mother. She had been finding fault at me and Lissa since the day we returned to the academy but since the day at the ski lodge, we became friends. It was funny how people can turn from enemy to friend just by a twist of event; in Mia's case, the death of her mother. We were the ones that were with her, well Lissa to be exact, when all these happened. When she stood up to fight against the strigoi, I didn't think of her as one who would commit suicide, but I was wrong. I walked up to her coffin as we were saying our last goodbye, "Goodbye Mia. Although you were a bitch to me initially, we became friends nevertheless. May you rest in peace" I said as I placed a white rose on her coffin.

After the funeral ended, I went back to my room and unpacked my suitcase. The days had been crazily filled that I hardly had the time to unpack. I put all the clothes and stuff back into my closet except for a few; a bottle of perfume, a dress and a blazer. I took the bottle and sprayed it into the air. I liked the scent. I dismissed it as a gift from Lissa since she always had this huge collection of perfumes in her closet. I placed it on my dressing table along with my other makeup. I hadn't recognized the dress as one of mine but it wasn't Lissa's either. It's just not her style. I slipped on the dress and it fits me perfectly. I then sat down on my bed and pick up the blazer. It definitely belonged to a man but whom? Christian? Eddie? Mason? Nope. Too big for Christian and definitely too tight for the 2 boys. Then another man hit me. Could it be Adrian? But how did his blazer got into my possession? Oh god. Don't tell me we had a fling and I had forgotten about it. I tried to recall the days at the lodge but couldn't think of anything Adrian related. I got so frustrated that I flopped down onto my bed and covered my face with the piece of clothing. I inhaled the scent from the blazer and something warm and fuzzy grew inside me. I felt at ease. I couldn't explain what I was feeling exactly but it was kind of nostalgic. It was like you found something and then memories started to flood your mind but it wasn't so in my case. I felt the warm feeling but not the memories that was supposed to come with it.

It wasn't long before I fell asleep, the blazer still covering me.

_There I was, staring into the pair of mesmerizing green eyes. The eyes that tell me I was going to be loved and cared for. The eyes that tell me everything will be fine. The owner of the eyes held me closer as we danced like there was only the two of us. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. I knew it was love. I looked up at him and we shared a kiss so pure yet so passionate. And then all too quickly, the beautiful picture was torn into two, separating the two of us. _

I sprang awake on my bed, accompanied by tears and an excruciating heartache. I looked at the blazer which was still on my hands. Big drop of tears fell and landed on the black fabric. I knew I had lost someone dear to me but I didn't know who.

Few days later, after much persuasion from Christian and me, Lissa finally let go of the guilt she had towards Mia. Classes resumed as per normal, like there was no strigoi attack at the ski lodge and the death of a friend. There were new faces around the campus; new guardians to replace the ones we had lost. My mother was one of them. After Mia's funeral, my mother and I had a long chat and I had forgiven her for abandoning me under the care of the academy when I was young. After the battle, I realized that life's too short to be filled with hatred. My mum understood that and had asked for a reassignment as the school's guardian and my training mentor. Though I hate to admit, but she was a damn good guardian. Now I understood why Janine Hathaway is a legend and for once, I'm proud to be her daughter.

Three months had passed since Mia's death and I got Lissa for my field assignment. It was a 6 weeks intensive training which every dhampir novice had to be paired with a moroi and protect them against 'strigoi' attack 24/6 for 6 weeks, Sunday was our only off day. Our future as guardians depended a lot on how we fared for this field assignment and I'm glad I was paired with Lissa. Mason was paired with Christian and poor Eddie got Jesse Zeklos. I was sharing a bed with Lissa in her room during this period.

"What's wrong Rose? You're crying in your sleep again" Lissa asked worriedly as she shook me up from my dream.

"I'm ok" I said as I wipe off the tears from my face. "It's the dream again."

Lissa gave me a nod and went to get me a glass of water. Ever since that day, I had been having the same dream over and over again. It was always the same pair of emerald green eyes and we were locked upon each other's gaze. We were kissing under the starlit night and it was filled with passion and love. However, I would always wake up with tears streaming down my face like a piece of me was missing. His face was always a blur but I would never forget the pair of green eyes so filled with love and passion.

Lissa came back with the glass and I gulped it down. I stared down at the empty glass and I asked Lissa. "Liss, how could someone miss somebody whom she had never met? This pain that I felt from the dreams was so real and it gets worse every time"

"I don't know Rose. I've already told you what I know about you and Adrian. That could never be him, not when you are who you are. The Rose that I know would never let another royal get close to her. Well, except me and Christian" and she giggled.

"I know Liss. But after what you told me about how Adrian had almost died to save me, I can't help but to link these pieces together."

"You also should know that the days we spent at the lodge were far too short for a love so deep to happen. Let's get back to sleep. You've got some 'strigoi' to fend off tomorrow."

I gave her a weak smile and went back to sleep.

The next day, we were meeting Christian and Mason for breakfast. Eddie had to stay with Jesse's little group while he's on field experience.

"Hey guys" I greeted Christian and Mason as Lissa and I went to sit with them after getting our breakfast.

"Did any 'strigoi' get you last night? I heard some novices saying that they got attacked last night" Mason asked me as I was taking a bite off my sandwich.

"wut?" I exclaimed with my mouth still full. "Don't the guardians have to sleep? They are really going all out on us are they?" I said after I had swallowed the food.

"Well, I guess they want us to experience the real situation as close as possible. You'll never know when the strigoi decide to strike right?"

"I guess you're right."

"Guys, I have some news to break. It might be good news and it might be bad" Lissa said interrupting our little guardian-talk.

"What is it Liss?" Christian asked as he held her hands under the table.

"Well, I've got this invitation few days ago that I am invited to a royal wedding. I had to bring a partner along and I've asked Alberta about the field experience thing."

"Oh man! Not that!" Christian said, slightly pissed. He hated those royal events.

"Christian, you're my boyfriend and who else do you expect me to bring as my partner. Plus, you're a royal, I believe you got the invitation too" Lissa argued.

"I think I might have burned it together with the trash" Christian replied, snapping his fingers and ignited a small flame on his finger tip. I chuckled at that sight. I didn't think Christian got the gut to pull that one on Lissa.

"You could have told me Fire boy, I've got so much trash to incinerate too" I chimed in.

"Will be glad to help out" he faked a bow while sitting down.

The three of us just laughed. The only one who didn't think that it was funny was Lissa. She turned from pissed off and put on her best abandoned kitty face. Awww…

She turned the look on full throttle and faced Christian. "Please Christian. I've got no one else to go with. I know you hated these royal events but can't you just go with me? You're the only one I have."

Christian's expression grew soft immediately. Now we know exactly who wears the pants in that relationship. I looked over at Mason and he gave me the "Yup, we knew it all along" look.

Christian pondered for about 5 seconds before Lissa added in, "Plus, Mason and Rose will be there as well."

"What?" Mason and I shouted together. Not so funny now are we?

Lissa turned to us and said, "Well, I asked Alberta and she said that field experience had to continue so if Christian and I were to attend, you guys had to follow."

"Oh god! I thought I would never see the queen bitch so soon" I lamented. She was one of those stuck up royal that believed dhampir should risk their lives for the moroi.

"Please Christian, I had to go" Lissa pleaded with Christian again.

"Alright. But only this once" Christian finally gave in.

"So when will we be leaving?" I asked, knowing there was no way that I could get out of this one.

Lissa looked down on her lap and said barely louder than a whisper, "Tomorrow and we'll be there for a week."

I looked at Mason and we knew we were in for some royal crap shit.

Right after Lissa's last lesson, she dragged me back to my room like an excited kid to pack my suitcase. I just sat on my bed while she rummaged through my wardrobe.

"Lissa, who's wedding are we attending?" I asked as I just realized that I'd agreed to go to someone's wedding without knowing who.

"Oh gosh! Look at me! I received the invitation and only notice that it was a royal wedding. I haven't check out who!"

"Great…" I said sarcastically. That's Lissa for you.

"We're going back to my room when I'm done anyway, we'll just take a look at the name on the card. Even if we didn't know who, we still have to attend."

"Umm… It's you who have to attend, not us Liss"

"Rose!"

"Ok! ok! Are you done yet? I'm hungry" I said while rubbing my growling stomach. It was almost dinner time.

"One more thing and we're done."

I looked over and saw her retrieving the maroon dress from the wardrobe. "That reminds me. Is that dress from you Liss? I couldn't remember how I got that" I asked Lissa as this was bugging me when I unpacked my suitcase when we returned from the ski trip.

"Not me Rose. Err… it's from… from…"

"Adrian?"

"Yea… …" Lissa said and gave me a sorry look.

"It's ok Liss. You told me to get over it, remember? But why would he buy me a dress?"

"It's for the masquerade ball at the ski lodge" Lissa explained.

"Alright. So we're good to go?"

"Yep. All done. Let's put the suitcase in my room and we'll go meet the boys for dinner"

"Go! Go! Go! Get food in the hole!" I shouted in a counter-strike manner and then pointed a finger at my wide open mouth.

After dinner and shower, Lissa and I were sprawled on the bed ready for bed when I remembered. "Liss, where's the invitation?"

Lissa reached over to the drawer by her bed side and pulled out a really grand looking invitation card. "Let's see…" she said as she opened the card. "You're cordially invited to the wedding of A… No way!"

I was taken aback by Lissa's sudden outburst. I snatched the card from her and saw the name on the card. Written in gold calligraphic letters were Adrian Lukas Ivashkov and Aurora Livia Lazar.

"That's great Liss, Adrian's getting married, and we can finally proof that there was nothing between Adrian and I, isn't that great?"

"I guess so… but… but you seemed so convinced and pained every night that I was starting to believe that there was something between you guys."

"Liss, I wasn't even sure that guy in my dream every night is Adrian, why do you think that way?"

Lissa thought for a while before answering. "Well, Rose, I kept something from you. I saw you dancing with Adrian at the ball that night but I didn't know it was the two of us then. After you related your dreams with me, I sort of connected the loose pieces and figured that you might still remember him subconsciously. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Lissa. He's getting married. There's nothing between the two of us, none that I remembered. There's nothing to be sorry about" I said while pulling her into a hug. "We're best friend remember? Best friends forgive each other no matter what happen, plus this is not your fault. You got to stop wallowing yourself for everything that had gone wrong. Let's have an early night; we have a plane to catch tomorrow."

Lissa nodded and I tucked her in bed before I switched off the lights. "It's gonna be a long week ahead" I thought as I let sleep take over me.

The next day, we met Alberta and Stan after breakfast at the academy's tarmac. They will be guarding Lissa and Christian while we are out of the academy. She said that we will still be continuing our field experience while at the wedding and we will be assessed based on how we strategize to protect the moroi. After the briefing, we boarded the plane and the moment we take off, a migraine took over me and black spots started to fill my vision until it was all black.

"Rose. Rose! Wake up." Mason shook my body, trying to wake me up.

I lifted my hand to my forehead to ease the headache but it wasn't there anymore. "Are we reaching?" I asked.

"Yea… We touched down like 5 minutes ago but you wouldn't wake up no matter how we yelled at you"

"I'm up! Let's go" I started to walk down the aisle to the exit when Mason called out.

"Rose! You may want to put this on" he said and threw me a jacket.

I caught the jacket and asked, "Why? Aren't we at the Royal Court?" Since most of the royal functions are held there, I didn't think we were going anywhere further than that.

"We're at Romania, didn't Lissa tell you?"

"I believe she missed that part" I said as I slipped on the jacket, Mason's jacket. I looked over at him and continued, "What are you going to wear if I'm wearing your jacket?"

"I'll be fine. I'm still a man remember?" Mason said suggestively.

"Yea… I got it. You're officially 18 now… Congratz…" I said sourly as I recalled the birthday crash Eddie and I had prepared for Mason a month ago. Our little party was crashed by a couple of "strigoi" (guardians in black suit) who decided to drop by while we were half drunk. Thankfully, we still passed, merely.

We walked behind Lissa and Christian while Alberta and Stan followed us at the back. We were greeted by the guardians at the castle (yea, it's that big. I know Ivashkov are rich but I didn't know they are this rich) who led us to our rooms. I shared a room with Lissa, Christian, Mason and Stan, while Alberta got a room to herself.

After we settled our suitcases, Lissa got changed and went out with a really reluctant Christian; she said it was basic formality to inform the host in person when they arrived. I bet all these royal craps is getting onto Christian's major nerve but as long as it doesn't bother me.

"Good luck Christian! Bless you!" I called out to them as they stepped out of the room. I sat on the bed and looked at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was limp and looked like I could squeeze some oil out of it. "eeewwww…" I lamented and decided a nice hot shower is what I needed. I opened up my suitcase and got out my favorite strawberry champagne shampoo and headed into the shower. As the warm water hit my body, I felt all my stress and worries slipped away and into the drain. I was washing my hair when I heard the door open. "Forgot something Liss?" I yelled out, hoping Lissa could hear me through the running water, the enormous bathroom and a rather heavy looking hardwood door. No reply. All I heard was muffled noises and the door closing.

I washed up quickly, slipped into a sweater and jeans then walked into the room with my hair wrapped in a towel.

"Nice turban" Christian joked when I stepped out of the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes at him and ignored his comment. "Aren't you guys supposed to be at some dinner or event? Forgotten something?" I asked curiously as I looked at a chirpy Christian and a really pissed off Lissa.

"Dinner's canceled" Christian said smugly.

"Yeah! The event hall caught _fire_ out of the sudden!" Lissa shot a death glare at Christian.

"Hey it wasn't me. I just _helped_ them light up the fireplace" Christian defended himself with a ghost of a smirk on his face.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. I was laughing till my stomach hurts. I didn't think Christian could go against Lissa this way but I guess I could actually get used to this bantering, it's time someone takes Lissa in hand.

"Hey guys. Kiss and make up alright? I'm going over to Mason's." Christian waved me off and continued the bantering between him and Lissa.

* * *

**What do u guys think?**


	14. Chapter 14: Reunion

**I hope I didn't disappoint you guys with the reunion! It took me a few rest and edit to get it right.**

**Love y'all!**

**~Rei**

**Disclaimer: VA and the characters belong to Richelle the Magnificient.

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: ****Reunion**

**RPOV:**

I shut the door behind me and began walking towards the back of the mansion/castle, whatever you call it. I had wanted to go to Mason but decided that some alone time was what I needed. I asked a couple of servants around the house for directions before I got out to their so-called 'backyard'. When I finally got to the 'backyard', I was taken aback at the size of it. "More like a forest if you ask me" I said to myself as I walked on the lush green carpet grass. I had taken off my shoes earlier as I'm afraid that I might crush the delicate landscape with my hiking boots. I strolled toward the forest and stopped when I got to the lake.

"Am I in heaven?" I thought as I took in my surroundings. Surrounding me was greenery and a beautiful lake. Its surface was smooth and peaceful like a mirror, reflecting the colors of the rainbow. Everything else was covered with a veil of mist and fog. It might seem eerie to some but to me, it's definitely magical. I sat down on the dewy grass by the lake and take in the breath-taking scenery. The playful angels had used the deep navy sky as their canvas, sprinkling glitters and sticking sequins on the plain night sky. The lake and the sky joined together as one, making it hard for one to locate the horizon. A gentle breeze grazed across the lake surface, creating brief ripples on the once stagnant waters. I allowed my body to indulge in the soft green grass by lying flat on the grass. The clouds shifted, revealing fang-liked crescent moon. I was so mesmerized by all the beautiful things around me that I failed to notice someone approaching.

**APOV:**

The months after the announcement of my engagement to Aurora passed by in a blur. I know I should be happy marrying a girl that I had been longing for a long time, but something just wasn't quite right, it was like a piece of soul was missing, even though I was sure that Aurora was the one I loved. I was kept busy with all the wedding planning (even though I wasn't the one planning it) that I could barely spare time for some alone time. By the time I was done for the day, I was totally wiped out. I barely had time to think over the escape plan that Carter had painstackingly laid out for me and the mystery girl in my dreams had disappeared from my dream since Aurora's arrival. I believed that the girl was Aurora and her presence had stopped me from yearning for her in my dreams.

Although Aurora is my fiancé now, I still couldn't confide in her about my specialization in Spirit. Perhaps I was afraid that she might dismiss it as ridiculous and hence I might just as well remain unspecialized in her eyes.

The past few months I spent with Aurora had allowed me to get to know her all over again. After all these years we spent apart, we had a lot to catch up with each other and I found her to be someone I could spend my life with. I was happy to be with her and I wished that my mother could be here to witness my happiness.

Today was the second day of the pre-wedding dinner and I heard the Dragomir Princess had just arrived. I remembered that she was specialized in Spirit as well and I made myself a mental note to pay her a visit during her stay. Since the day I returned, I had done some research with Carter on Spirit but there is still so much about Spirit that I do not understand and I was hoping she could or we could help enlighten each other.

I was looking through the dinner menu at the dining hall when I smelt something burning across the room. The area around the fireplace caught fire and I took the commotion at the dining hall to slip away for a breather.

As soon as I am off their radar, I went to the only place where I can find peace – my lake. As though a mystical force was pulling me towards it, my body reacted even before I even decide. As I was nearing it, I saw someone basking under the moonlight by the lake.

Her hair was flowing gently as the breeze grazed across the landscape. I couldn't make out who she was but my heart told me she was someone etched deeply in my heart. I approached her as stealthily as I could and as I got closer, I caught a glimpse of the deep brown hair which I had known so well since the last few months. I stepped closer and called out her name.

**RPOV:**

"Aurora?"A strangely familiar voice called out.

I sat up and spun around immediately to register the approaching visitor. The dark figure walked under the soft moon light and it was then I saw the most beautiful thing on Earth. Deep emerald eyes, gleaming under the soft glow; sharp yet gentle features bored deeply onto the perfectly sculpted face. I took a deep breath as the living piece of art walked towards me. He's the one that I had grown so familiar with in my dreams for the past few months, especially those gorgeous green eyes.

"Adrian?" I said softly, underlined with uncertainty.

"Yes, and please pardon my rudeness but you are?" he asked.

"Rose Hathaway" I extended my hand and he shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" he said it with such formalities that one could say that we just met for the first time.

"We've met before, at least that was what my friends had told me. They said that you saved me back at the ski lodge."

"Did I? Oh yea… I guess I did. So you're the girl Kira was talking about. He was saying that I had saved someone after the fight at the ski lodge. I'd never thought I would see you again"

"Erm… do you still remember what happened back at the ski lodge? My memories was pretty sketchy since I wake up from my coma. My friends said that I passed out after you came back from a near death situation."

"I'm sorry I couldn't do much to fill you in. I too was still trying to recall the events that took place then" he gave a small chuckle.

I laughed with him. "So both of us got knocked out and lost our memories."

"I supposed you could say that" he replied and both of us laughed at the coincidences that happened to us.

"So would you honor me by allowing me to give you a tour around the lake?"

"That would be nice" I accepted his invitation and we started to take a stroll along the lake.

"So what brought you here? - Pardon my silliness, you must have come for my wedding."

"Yea. I came with Lissa and I'm obligated to come along coz of my field experience. I'm training to be her guardian."

"Lissa?"

"Vasilisa Dragomir. She's my best friend in school."

"Which academy are you attending?"

"St…"

I was about to say my next word when I tripped over a piece of rock. Adrian caught me in time and I was face to face with him. I looked into his emerald eyes and my heart started to swell.

He straightened me up and what he said next caught me by surprise.

**APOV:**

I caught her before she tripped over and I was face to face with her. Our gaze locked upon each other and immediately, I recognized those deep brown eyes. It was as though a volcano had erupted in my heart and tons of emotion started spilling out. It was then I realized she was the one I had been yearning for in those dreams, not Aurora. I straightened her up and stepped closer to her until we're only inches apart.

"I know it might seem strange coz we've not known each other for long, but… but my heart was telling me that I missed you. My conscious mind told me that I haven't seen you, but Kira told me about you, I saw you in my dreams, and my heart; it also tells me that… I love you" I lowered my head and looked at her. Our gaze locked onto each other like those dreams where we were dancing together.

**RPOV:**

I shook my head briefly and said, "It's not strange at all, coz I feel the same way too. It felt like we have known each other forever. I… I love you too…"

I tipped my toes to reach his lips. He helped me by bending down, closing the limited distance between us. Our lips met and I felt electricity shot through my body.

**APOV:**

The very moment our lips met, memories of our first meeting, the dance, the dreams all came back to me. I remembered how much I had loved and still love this woman in front of me. The kiss was as tender as our first and as much as I didn't want it to stop, I pulled back slightly from her and looked at my love at first sight. From the look in her eyes, I knew she felt the same way towards me. I closed the distance between us and kissed her again. The lips I had missed, the woman that had been missing in my embrace for months. I tightened my grip around her waist, afraid that I might lose her again.

**RPOV:**

"I missed you so much Adrian" I gasped in between his kisses. The man that I had been dreaming about for the past few months, the very same man that I had fallen ridiculously in love with, is standing right in front of me. I hugged his closer to me, feeling his strong body against mine, the man that had been giving me the heartache for the last couple of months. I didn't want to be apart from him again, the heartache of not being able to be with him hurts so much that it's tearing me apart.

**APOV:**

Our kiss got hungrier as we attacked each other ferociously, making up for what we had been missing for the days that we were apart. I never wanted to lose her again and from her grip around my back I knew the feeling was mutual. Everything was perfect then out of the blue, there was an explosion in the lake and a scream echoed in the silence of the night. As my natural instinct kicked in, I held Rose closer – if she wasn't close enough in the first place—and shielded her from whatever that might follow the explosion. Nothing happened except a piercing scream. We broke apart and I saw Aurora standing about 10 feet away from us. There was fury in her eyes. She must have seen us kissing and the explosion in the lake must have caused by her sudden outburst of emotions.

"How could you? How could you do this to me? We were getting married in just a few days Adrian! I thought you said there was no one else but me!" Aurora roared

I was shocked at her outburst as the gentle and soft Aurora was gone. I felt Rose's hand on my arm loosen as soon as Aurora proclaimed that she was going to be my wife. I was about to keep her hand on me when something in my head snapped.

"Yes. You're the only one in my life. I love you Aurora" the words came out from my mouth uncontrollably. The very same that had kissed Rose with such intense passion just a minute ago.

"But I saw you! The two of you were kissing each other! Yet you are claiming that you love me! It's insane!" Aurora roared again.

"It was just a kiss. She's a dhampir, I couldn't have loved anyone liked her. But you, you've been there since we were young. I'm sure you're the one." Again, the words came out whether I wanted to or not. I brushed Rose's hand off my arm and walked towards Aurora. She was still enraged but what I did next calmed her down. I kissed Aurora in Rose's presence. I turned back to see a dumbfounded Rose, hurt evident on her face and tears brimming in those gorgeous brown eyes. I felt my heart cringed and wanted to tell her that it was all a mistake but as though an invisible force had been pushing me, I wrapped my arm around Aurora and walked back to the house with her. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

**RPOV**:

There I was, stood rooted to the ground as silent tears flowed down my cheeks, watching their departing shadows. I still couldn't take in what had just happened. One moment Adrian and I were confessing our love to each other, the other he went off with his fiancé and said that he couldn't have been serious with me. I was heartbroken. Torn by the love that had just returned.

**APOV:**

As much as I wanted to turn back and tell Rose that it was all a mistake, I couldn't. I returned to the dining hall with Aurora, acted like a happy groom-to-be at the dinner as if nothing had happened. Something had happened! But there was nothing I could do. It was then I realized I was under compulsion. However strong I may be at compulsion, I couldn't fight it off, at least not with the amount of alcohol in my body right now. After the dinner, I was too drunk to even keep myself upright. Thank god Carter was around to carry me back to my room.

**RPOV:**

I didn't know how I got back to my room and thankfully only Lissa was in the room when I returned. She didn't question me but from the bond, I knew she was worried about me. I went into the shower and turned on the water. Still fully clothed, I submerged myself into the tub of freezing water. I needed something to numb me, to numb the pain I was feeling as reality hit me. I began to recall the scenes where Adrian and I were by the lake, how I remembered all the things that had happened at the ski lodge, the dance, the fight and the love that engulfed us by the lake. He was still protective of me when the lake exploded even though it was a guardian's job to protect the Moroi. How could he have done all those and said that he was never serious with me. The moment I closed my eyes, the only thing I saw was the pair of gleaming emerald eyes that said so much love without even saying it.

**LPOV:**

Rose came back with sorrows written all over her face. I didn't to aggravate the situation by probing and simply let Rose into the shower. More than an hour had passed since she went in and I was getting more worried about her. The tap was still running in the shower but that was all I heard. Afraid that something might happen to her, I tried to open the door but it was locked. I give up on the thought of knocking cuz I knew she won't open up. I did the first thing I knew. I ran over to Christian's room and knocked furiously on the door. Stan opened the door and I almost continued the knocking on his chest. Christian came by and knew something was wrong at my panicky actions.

"It's Rose. She wouldn't come out of the shower. It's been over an—" I hadn't finished my sentence when Mason pushed past me and ran into our room. We followed with Stan behind us. Mason was trying to knock the door open with his body weight but the hard wood door wouldn't bulge. Stan joined in and after a few more tries, they stumbled into the bathroom. I went in with Christian to see Mason trying to scoop Rose out of the bathtub. He placed her on the bathroom floor and placed his ear close to her face.

"She still breathing but it's weak!" Mason exclaimed with the same panic I was feeling. He administered CPR on Rose and few agonizing moments later, she coughed out some water and I felt the tension relieved in the room. I took some towels from the shelf and wrapped Rose in it. Mason carried her to the bed and I got the guys to exit the room while I changed her into some dry clothes. I still couldn't believe I almost lose my best friend again. I felt helpless that Rose had come to my rescue every single time but I could do nothing to help her. Then it struck me. The only thing that could land Rose in such a state was love. Previously it was Dimitri but he's dead, hence there left only one person that I could confront.

I stayed awake by Rose's side, looking at the distressed look she always had when she dreamt of Adrian. She kept muttering Adrian's name in her sleep which I can assume that there was more than just friendship between them and she had remembered the things that had happened at the ski lodge.

At the first sign of dusk, I texted Mason to come and watch over Rose while I go run some errand. After I made sure Rose was under Mason's care, I stormed off to find the one person responsible for all of these mess – Adrian.

I asked the butler for Adrian's room on the pretext that I have a personal wedding gift to deliver and went straight to where he directed. The moment I reached his door step, I spared no mercy at the door and knocked as hard as I could.

The door lock clicked and I wasted no time in waiting for him to open up. Instead I gathered all the strength I have and pushed my way in, regardless of whether he welcomed my visit.

* * *

**Uh-oh! May god bless Adrian for what will come next from Lissa's wrath!**


	15. Chapter 15: It was all an Evil Plot

**I know this is a short chapter (just half of my normal chapter) but you guys have been wonderful so I uploaded once I'm done with this part. I'm still writing up the next part so you can say that this is chapter 15.1? (hmm… I think so too)**

**Enjoy ^-^**

**~Rei**

**Disclaimer: VA and the characters belong to Richelle the Magnificient.

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: It was all an Evil Plot**

**LPOV:**

I stormed into his room and yelled out, "Adrian Ivashkov! Come out right this instance!"

Instead of facing Adrian, I was looking at his fiancé. "I'm sorry but he's not in. I was looking for him too. I could help you pass him a message when I see him" she said with such grace that I had forgone a moment ago. I suppose being with Rose long enough, her toughness is rubbing off on me, or rather her temper.

Switching back to normal, I replied, "Thank you Lady Lazar, but this is something that I need to speak with him personally. If you see him, could you let him know that I was looking for him? And please pardon my earlier outburst. I'll see you around." With that said, I turned and walked back to my room. Where is Adrian when you needed him!

**APOV:**

"Adrian! Adrian! Wake up!" Carter yelped as he shook me up. I groaned at the massive headache from the hangover and looked at the clock on my bedside table. It read 16:26 and I groaned again.

"What's so important that you have to wake me up at this hour? It's not even dusk yet" I grunted as I covered my head with a pillow.

Carter snatched the pillow and threw it off the bed. He grabbed me by the shoulders and tried to sit me upright. "You'll never guess who came back. He told me to tell you to meet him at clearing right now. He's got something really important to tell you!" he said as he continued to shake me, trying to wake me as well as from his own excitement.

"Who came back?" I said trying to stifle a yawn. A tear escaped my eye as I yawned.

"Alex!"

"Alex who? Wait. You mean Alex as in Alex my brother?" I was clearly awake now at this piece of news.

"Yes! He's back but he doesn't want anyone to know it. I was on patrol shift just now and I saw him near the edge of the woods. The moment he saw me, he told me to pass this message to you. You've got to go now!"

I wasted no time at all. I jumped into the bathroom to freshen up and within 5 minutes I was out of the room. Carter and I had to keep our excitement to ourselves as we made our way out of the house. As soon as we got out, we broke into a run. We ran straight into woods and to the clearings where Alex had asked to meet me. There was no one in sight when we got there and I called out softly, afraid that people might hear us, even though we were deep inside the woods.

"Alex. It's me, Adrian. Carter's with me."

Few seconds later, Alex appeared from behind a tree and kept looking around to check if we were alone.

"Carter, would you go scout the area in case someone comes by. No one must know that I am back besides the three of us".

Carter nodded and went off.

"Alex, where have you been to all these years? I've been looking for you."

"No Adrian, no time for this. I came back for you. You've got to break off the engagement and call off the wedding right now." His voice was firm.

"No. I loved Aurora. We knew her when we were little kids, don't you remember? She's not some strange girls that Dad tried to match up with you."

"No I don't. Ever since I got the news that you were getting married, I've been doing some digging on my own and I found out that Aurora Lazar died 14 years ago with her mother. This girl you're marrying is definitely not her."

"No. Way." I shook my head in exasperation.

"Listen to me Adrian. What I'm telling you is the truth, you've got to believe me."

"It can't be. She remembered everything from her visit at our house when we were kids. If she's not real, how could she know all these?"

"She was at our house? No! We don't even know any Aurora Lazar! She's an imposter and you know what Dad will do to expand his business. And this Dracul Lazar, he's sinister to the core. He's the one that had beaten his own daughter and wife to death 14 years ago. Things were covered up and it took me quite a lot of effort to unearth it."

"But I remembered her visit to our place! It couldn't be a coincident that two people remember the same thing!"

"No one had come to our house when we were kids Adrian! What have they been feeding you?"

"No one's been feeding me anything! Why are you trying to break us up?"

Alex then grabbed me by my collar and pulled me closer to him. "Wake up Adrian! If you don't realize it now, it'll be too late! Don't be like me!"

"So this is what your return is about. You can't marry the girl you love and now you are ruining my chance at happiness. You're a selfish bastard!" I finished my sentence and threw a punch at Alex. He returned the punch and we engaged in a fight. In an attempt to grab me by the collar, he missed it by a couple inches and caught my choker instead and tore it off my neck. Then another punch connected my left cheek and I dropped onto the ground.

As though a gust of wind had blown the clouded away, my mind suddenly cleared up and I started to realize the truth. Alex was right. There was no Aurora in our lives. It was all a set up. Then, Alex came over to me, finishing me off with a side kick.

I fell flat down to the ground, breathless and the side of my head where Alex's kick landed was hot with pain.

"Adrian, are you alright?"

"Yeah…" I rubbed my head where his leg connected during the last strike.

"Everything's so clear now…"

"What's clear? OMG. Did I hurt you that bad?"

I shook my head. "No. I was under compulsion."

Alex helped me sit up and he sat beside me. My gaze fell upon the choker that broke when Alex tried to grab me by collar. I recalled that Aurora had given me that when we "reunited" at the woods.

"That choker was a charm. Damn!" I slammed my fist into the ground.

"Someone's coming" Carter hissed as he ran back.

"Look. I've got to go. Call off the wedding and go far away. You can come and stay with me and Isabella if you want."

"Isa- isn't she dead?" I looked at Alex, clearly puzzled. Isabella was his girlfriend and she had jumped off the cliff upon hearing his wedding news.

Alex shook his head. "We staged her death. We're now living in Turkey with 3 of your nephews and nieces. This is my address and feel free to come visit." He said as he hastily stuffed a crumpled piece of paper into my hands and ran off into the depth of the woods. I put the note in my pants pocket and got Carter to pretend sparring with me.

Shortly after Alex's departure, we were joined by a couple of patrolling guardians who greeted me and left. Then Carter and I began our way back to the house and Carter gave me a knowing look. We need to put my escape plan in action now.

We got back to my room and found Aurora sitting by the window.

"Adrian. Where have you been? I've been looking for you all morning" Aurora said as she sauntered across the room.

"I was training with Carter in the woods. I was so busy lately that I hardly had the time for some training" I lied.

"Well, get yourself cleaned up and come join us for breakfast" she said as she kissed my cheek and began to leave the room.

She was at the doorway when she suddenly turned and said, "Oh! Princess Dragomir came by this morning looking for you. She said she needed to speak with you."

"Got it" I replied and gave her a fake smile.

As soon as we made sure that we were alone, we locked the door and I filled Carter in with the details of Alex's visit. We then tried to revise our plan to escape. The initial plan was for me to drive out to town and never come back, but with my wedding and the house packed with so many guardians and moroi alike, it's hardly possible for that plan to work now. We need to devise another plan for me to get out of the house. We were coming up with ways and means for me to get away without being seen when something hit home.

"Carter. Go get the Dragomir Princess. She might just be my ticket out of here."

He nodded and left to fetch her.

I was thinking about how to ask the favor from her when…

* * *

**Sorry for ending with this cliffy but I wanted to reward u wonderful people for reading and giving me such beautiful reviews so I uploaded this the moment I'm done with it. Next chapter will be the second installment for Chapter 15 as I told you earlier that this was only half of my normal chapter. I'm about quarter way done with the second half, trying to get Lissa right… Hmm… A punch, a slap, or Christian setting his butt on fire? In any way, it should be fun!**


	16. Chapter 16: Lissa's Wrath

**I know I took a long time updating coz I had a serious writer's block and I couldn't bear to post with less 1000 words, hence the great delay. I'm now doing my attachment in an elementary school and there's so much to do, so little time. My update will be slow during this period, please forgive me.**

**Next, I would like to thank all the great people out there who had read, reviewed and subscribed to my story, it meant a lot to me to receive recognition from my readers.**

**Enjoy ^-^**

**~Rei**

**Disclaimer: VA and the characters belong to Richelle the Magnificient.

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Lissa's Wrath**

Previously on A Dreamy Pursuit…

**APOV:**

I was thinking about how to ask the favor from her when…

A boney fist connected with my left cheek.

"What the H—" I yelled out, rubbing the area which had been attacked.

"Adrian Ivashkov! What have you done to Rose? She almost died last night!" she screamed at the top of her voice and Carter shut the door immediately and stood outside in case someone drops by. There goes my protector…

It took me 5 seconds to finally register where her anger is coming from.

"OMG!" I hit myself hard on the head and dropped onto the floor. Rose. I had to explain to her. I had to tell her about Aurora and Nathan and Dracul. It was all a set up.

Lissa was still yelling at me about Rose but all I could think about is Rose. I grabbed Lissa's wrist and looked up at her. I had to see Rose.

"Take me to her, please. I've got to explain to her what happened last night! Is she okay?" I looked pleadingly at Lissa.

"She almost got herself killed in the bathtub last night! What have you done to her?"

"I… it's hard to explain. I must see her now. Please! I've also got to explain to all of you. I beg you Lissa…" my voice was almost breaking up.

She was going to continue her lecture but I see her face soften and said, "You'd better come up with a really good reason for what you have done. Come with me." She said with so much suppressed anger that those words are able to impale any one.

I followed Lissa back to her room and saw Rose lying on the bed. After what I had done to her last night, I felt like an imbecile. Her aura was flickering and it was the darkest I had ever seen on her.

I knelt down by her bed and held her hand in mine. I tried to heal her and felt spirit going into her body but the darkness in her aura wouldn't go away. I whispered into her hand, "Rose baby, I'm so sorry. I wouldn't try to hurt you in any way. I love you so much. Please wake up and hear me out. I need you."

I felt her pinky twitched a little and I looked up to see her eyelids flutter.

I wiped the tears that was blurring my vision and looked at her intently as she wakes up.

"Adrian" I heard her say barely louder than a whisper. She wasn't supposed to be this weak. It's all my fault.

As she regained her strength gradually, I helped her up so she was sitting on the bed. There was so much pain in her eyes that I wanted to kill myself this instant for being the one who had caused it.

"Go away. I don't want to see you."

"Rose. Listen to me. I know it was wrong of me to have said those hurtful words, but that wasn't my true intention—"

"I don't want to listen to all your crap. Get out!" she yelled and covered her ears.

I reached out and held her wrists. "Rose! I would never try to hurt you. I wasn't myself last night. I was under compulsion!"

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Mason and Christian starting to launch at me but was stopped by Lissa.

She got even more worked up and looked at me. "So this is your lame excuse for me to forgive what you did? You said that I was just a dhampir, I was just for fun and you made out with your fiancé and left me standing like an idiot!" she yelled as she tried to wriggle her wrists free from my grasp.

"Rose, he's telling the truth" Lissa spoke up putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Why Liss? Why are you siding him?"

Lissa shook her head. "I can tell from his aura, he's really worried about you. And there's something different too."

"Rose, look at me. I'm telling you the truth! I was under compulsion this whole time, the engagement, the wedding, even the bride! Everything was a set up!"

**RPOV:**

I look over to Lissa and she nodded.

I looked into Adrian's eyes and saw sincerity in those emerald eyes that I loved. I let go of my anger and broke down. Adrian then came to sit by my side and tucked me safely into his arms.

A short while later, Adrian pulled me out of his embrace and turned to Lissa.

"Lissa, you said my aura was different right? What kinda difference?"

"Umm… I don't know how to put this either but when we saw you earlier, you had this really weird grey mist swirling in your aura and when I saw you with Aurora, it was almost consuming the gold spirit aura around you. But now, it's gone. Not a trace…"

"That must have been the compulsion charm Aurora gave it to me. It was broken earlier today that's why I'm looking for your help. All of you"

**APOV:**

Everyone turned to look at me with curiosity burning in their expressions.

"As all of you have heard, this wedding was a scam between my father and Lord Lazar. They had compelled me to believe that Aurora was the love of my life and wanted us to get married for their own selfish gains. I have to escape from all of these insanities and I would like to ask all of you for help." I looked over to Rose and asked; "You're all from St. Vladimir right?" she nodded.

"I was planning to get away as soon as I was sent back here during my coma. Carter suggested that I seek shelter at your school and I need you all to help me."

"How?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. Smuggle me in your suitcases, crash the wedding or compel the head mistress or something."

"But if all of us disappear together, it would raise suspicion" Lissa raised the issue which I still haven't found the solution to. "And if we leave after the wedding it would all be too late."

"That's why I needed your help to think of a plan where I can get away without anyone knowing where I might be. My initial plan could not work now due to the number of people in the house now and it is impossible to get away undetected." I added.

"We can easily come up with excuses to head back to school, but the hardest part was to let the others believe that you are still here" Rose chimed in.

"I have an idea."

All of us turned to face Carter. "You could pretend to be suffering from measles and I'll be the only one near you coz I'm taking care of you. I'll let people know that you are so sick that you are in bed all the time and no one is to disturb you."

"Sounds like a plan" I said.

"First, you have to convince people that you indeed have measles. Lissa can take care of that." Rose suggested.

"Then I will fake an excuse to get back to the school" Lissa added in.

"After some people have seen you in your 'sick state', I'll put you in bed and told everyone that you are not to be disturbed. I'll let Aurora visit you once just in case and then you can fled with them."

"Brilliant!" I exclaimed.

"So when do we leave?" Lissa exclaimed excitedly.

"Tomorrow morning. It's the fastest we can arrange for your jet and leave enough time for Adrian to be 'bedridden'" Carter stated.

Rose jumped out of bed and announced, "Let's get started."

Right after she said that, her stomach let out a really loud growl which made the room burst out laughing, including herself.

I'm so glad Rose is back…

* * *

**Did you guys enjoy it? I know it isn't much but this is all I could think of at the moment. I will try to write during my free time but I can't promise when will be the next update. Bear with me alright? Oooo! I can't wait for their big escape! **

**Side tracking… I just read "Blue Moon" by Richelle Mead and the Morganville Vampires by Rachel Caine, both are great stories by the way and I'm thinking if I could do a crossover between the two. Gimme your opinions if you had read the stories mentioned above. **


	17. Chapter 17: The Scam Wedding

**I hope u like the measles plan in the last chapter, I was going for a serious one but somehow thought this might be a touch of humor to the story. I'd got feedback from some of my dear readers that the last chapter was just okay, personally, I think so too and I apologize for the lack of action for the last chapter. Partly it's because the last chapter was like the 2****nd**** half of chapter 15 so I guess if u piece half and half together it'll still be good right? Hehe...**

**Some quick shout out:**

_**Vamplitlvr & Roza V Blood**_**: **Yep. I would never abandon this baby. It's my first fanfic and I like how the characters are at my disposal.. I'm pretty evil ain't I?

_**Minkie Hathaway**_**: **Thanks for the comment, I will improve on it. I promise there will be action in this chapter. Personally, I didn't think the last chapter was my best but I'll improve for all of you guys out there who are reading and reviewing, subscribing and waiting for more.

_**Adrian'.dhampire:**_ Blue moon is a short story by Richelle, it's okay but I like the two characters in there and since I'd read the Morganville Vampires (I can't wait for the 9th book: Ghost Town! I love Michael Glass!), I had a crazy thought about bringing Lucy and Nathan from Blue Moon into Morganville, there might be something crazy about it.

**If you guys had read the Morganville Vampires and know about Lucy and Nathan, gimme some ideas or some crazy thoughts of what will happen if they went to Morganville. I could use ur ideas and who knows, it might just be the start of another crazy fanfic!**

**I'll keep writing! And I had to take a quick twist in this chapter. Read on and you'll know. ;-)**

**Love u lots!**

**~Rei**

**Disclaimer: All VA characters belong to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: The Scam Wedding**

**Still seeing through Adrian's eyes…**

Everything was fitting in and everyone was pretty hype up with the plan (esp Lissa) and someone had to be a spoil sport. Who? Who else but…

Christian Ozera rise up from his seat and said, "No. This wouldn't work."

"Why?" Lissa and Rose asked.

"This is Adrian Ivashkov we're talking about. He's royal and the queen bitch loves him to bits! How can he go unrecognized in the school especially if he's going to be the runaway groom? Think about it, even if we manage to get him into the school, people will still be able to recognize him and report on his whereabouts."

"He's got a point." Carter said and slumped back onto the arm chair.

"Then what else are we supposed to do?" Rose asked impatiently.

"I suggest that we carry on with the wedding and—"

Rose and I cut him off and exclaimed, "NO WAY!"

"No wait, let me finish. We carry on with the wedding and during the vows exchange, Adrian could expose their scam in the presence of all the royals and break off the engagement rightfully. Nobody will be able to blame you cuz you'll be the victim and then you can runaway just as you planned. Since their scam is exposed, there will be no more reasons for them to force you to get married. And if the wedding is cancelled, we can all leave without suspicion."

"Christian you're a genius" Lissa squealed and tackled him to a hug.

The rest of us nodded our head in unison. I looked at Rose and held her hands. "When I escape from this hell hole, we can finally be together" I told her. She nodded, looking deeply into my eyes, telling me so much without saying anything. I was then reminded of how much I loved Rose, how I was attracted to her the moment I saw her at the ski lodge.

"Get a room, Missy Ivashkov…" Christian dripped his words sarcastically.

I look at him with a smirk, "Well, I _AM_ in a room in case you missed it, _and_ you're in it."

Carter burst out laughing, followed by Rose and Lissa. Christian just scowled as he leaned back against the wall. I guess it isn't everyday that his snide comment backfired on him.

Shortly after, the group cleared out of the room, leaving just me and Rose. We just sat there on her bed, indulging in each other's companionship. I started to think about all the months apart from Rose. She had been appearing in my dreams even when I couldn't remember her due to unknown reasons but the feelings for her were there. I knew I love the girl in the dreams, being apart from her is like a part of me being ripped away from me. I couldn't imagine what would have happened if she hadn't came to my "arranged" wedding and I would have led a life without meaning just like a puppet in my father's hands.

It was Rose who had broken the silence. She climbed onto me and sat on my lap. She had my face cupped in her hands and looked into my eyes with a seriousness that I haven't seen before.

"Adrian, I love you-"

"I love you t-"

She shut me up with her tender lips but before I could deepen the kiss she broke away.

"Let me continue. I love you and I wanted to be with you, but is this what you really wanted? To be away from your family and live a life on the run? Being with a guardian whom you won't know if she comes back alive. I will become Lissa's guardian when I graduate, it's something that I had been working towards since I was a kid and I'm not sure if I can be the one that you wanted me to be. As much as I want to be with you, I can't leave Lissa. I… I don't know if we will work out." Tears started to give her feelings away. I took her hands from my face and wrapped them around my waist and tucked her into my chest. I know her worries and why she is saying all these to me when our feelings for each other are so intense.

I rested my head on hers and said into her hair. "Rose, I've never loved anyone like I had loved you and I still do love you. In fact, there is no one else but you. _You_ are what I wanted. I know you wanted to become Lissa's guardian but I also know that you wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with you. I don't care what the others will say of our union and of course I will worry for you with you going out for your guardian duties but I also trust you to be able to fight the dangers away like you did during the battle. I saw how you fight and you will become a really badass guardian. As long as I have you, I don't mind living a life being a runaway. I love you Rose, I can't afford to lose you again. It had torn me apart once, and I don't want to feel that again. Whatever problems we may face in the future, I'm sure we can work it out _together_."

I then tipped her chin and kissed her. The kiss lasted for a good period of time until Carter interrupted.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your moment but your "fiancé" is coming this way. He used air quotes when he said that word."

"You'd better go Adrian."

I nodded and slipped out through the window with Carter. Thank god for Kira's coaching. His stealthy skills came in handy in this kind of situation.

Later that night, Carter passed me a note from Rose which he had gotten from Lissa.

_I think it is better for us stay away from each other for the time being. It's for the greater good. Please destroy this note after reading, you'll never know what's lurking around. _

_Love, _

_R_

My first note from Rose and I had to destroy it. A smile crept on my face as I realized that Rose actually knew that I might frame this note up if not for the danger that someone else might find out and ruin my big escape. Reluctantly, I put the note into my ashtray and toss in a lighted match stick.

As I lay on my bed thinking over the plan and the possibilities of being together with Rose, I begin counting down to the big day.

**4 days to the big day…**

It was so hard to pretend not to know her when I know and it's even harder to keep myself away from Rose if not for the piece of "gum" sticking on me – Aurora. Ever since the day she saw me kissing Rose, she had been keeping a wary eye on Rose and glued herself to me every single second. If she could, I bet she would have even tagged along when I visit the bathroom. It was suffocating and I can't wait for all of this craziness to end. My somewhat crazy life can be considered normal compared to this. The next few days dragged on as I went around "heartlessly" – I wasn't even half-heartedly going through the motion – preparing for the wedding that wasn't even going to happen.

**Wedding Day…**

As I stood at the bottom of the stage waiting for the bride, I scanned around the sides among the guardians for Rose but found her sitting beside Lissa in the red gown I had sent to her for the masquerade ball. I was expecting her to be with the guardians but I was more exhilarated to see her all made up. I believed it must be the work of Lissa that she was with her and not with the other guardians. Standing there, I was wishing deep down that she would be the one in a beautiful wedding gown, walking down the aisle later and I was going to marry her. I sigh at that thought but I wish for that day to come.

The wedding march started and I see Dracul standing at the end of the aisle with Aurora. The all black tux just made him look more like Count Dracula. Urgh…

"Let's see who gets the last laugh, smart ass" I silently thought as he handed her hand to me with a smirk on his face.

There was no wedding speech so the priest just proceeded with the same-o same-o.

"Will you, Aurora Livia Dracul, marry Adrian Lukas Ivashkov, in sickness or in health, in poverty or in wealth, stay with him, support him and love him as long as you live."

"Showtime!" I said under my breath. I think the priest might have heard me coz he raised an eye brow at me, but who cares anyway?

"I… I do…" she said, just loud enough for the priest and I to hear.

The priest caught the two words and continued, "will you-"

"I do not!" she exclaimed.

"Woohoo!" I exclaimed in my mind and did a victory dance as well."

The audience let out a really loud gasp as Aurora repeated the words again.

"WHAT?" Dracul and Nathan yelled out at the same time.

Dracul stormed up to Aurora and grab her by the shoulders. He roared, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"I do not want to marry him. You forced me to do it", the audience let out another gasp and the wedding venue buzzed with curious discussion.

"He used compulsion on–" Dracul covered her mouth with his hands trying to stop her from blurting out the truth. I looked over at Rose and the rest and they all looked astonished and I could picture question marks floating above their heads. Carter came over and grabbed hold of Dracul while I try to free Aurora from his grasp.

"What's the meaning of this Dracul?" someone's voice shot through the buzzing of the audience – my dad.

As soon as I freed Aurora, she continued, raising her voice for everyone present to hear. "He used compulsion on me! The real Aurora is dead 15 years ago! He abducted me on the street and forced his daughter's memory on me!"

"It's not true! Don't listen to her!" Dracul roared from his restrains – Carter, Kira and a couple more guardians.

I dismissed the priest and took his place. I then spoke through the mic, "Show's over everyone, this wedding is nothing but a scam from the start. Dracul plotted against my father, who had intended to trade his only son away in a scam wedding. If you would, you may leave now as you wish." I finished my speech and went towards Rose and her friends. People were already filing out into the house, probably to pack their stuff and leave. I hugged Rose and whispered in her ears, "we can finally be together". Though I couldn't see her, I felt her head nodding against my chest.

Later at night, we were gathered at my room as I was going to clear their doubts regarding the drama at the wedding.

"You can tell us now Adrian, the suspense is killing me" said Lissa as she was literally on the edge with all the excitement and suspense in the air.

"Well, it all happened two days ago…"

**Two days ago before the wedding...**

I was dead beat putting up a performance at the dinner tonight and I was totally wiped out. Today I saw Rose at the dinner but she was at the back of the dining hall with the other guardians in guardian's uniform. She doesn't even need a dress for her beauty to shine through; she looked just as beautiful as she is – my goddess Athena. I saw her dedication and seriousness about her duty even though this place was heavily guarded. She hadn't looked away from Lissa the whole time I was peeping at her and I saw how being a guardian meant to her. It would be selfish for me to keep her from doing the thing she liked, but I believe we can make things work between us, perhaps I can live off her pay check. Just kidding…

After the excruciatingly long dinner without Rose by my side, I can finally take off and get away from Aurora and all the insanity when I retreated to my room. I was taking off my clothes for shower when a small note dropped out of my blazer pocket.

_Meet me at the lake before dusk. I missed you. _

_Love,_

_R._

I kissed the note and whispered, "I miss you too babe". I folded the note neatly and clasped it in the pages of my organizer. I took a shower and went to bed, eager for our secret rendezvous.

My alarm clock went off at 1600 and I got dressed and crept out of the house to meet Rose. As I neared the lake I looked around to see if Rose had arrived.

"You're here."

I spun around and the Cheshire cat smile vanished from my face as well as the little color from my already pale moroi skin.

"I knew there was something going on between you and that dhampir! I knew it when you kissed her! I knew it when I saw a burnt piece of paper in your astray with "Love, R" on it! You are not supposed to remember her! You are supposed to love only me! Me!" she shrieked, her voice piercing through the silence.

"You're gonna regret it. I will make you and that bitch pay!" she turned and ran towards the house. I ran after her and caught her wrist. She was struggling violently and shrieking like a hyena, I had no choice but to hit the back of her head and put her out.

I then carried her to my room trying to avoid any one who could have spotted an unconscious Aurora in my arms. Once I'm safely in my room, I called for Carter.

"What happened?" Carter asked as he entered my room.

"She found out about Rose and me. Then she threatened to make us pay then she started to run. I panicked and put her out." I mimed a karate chop in the back of my head.

Carter raises an eye brow and sat beside me on the couch.

"We had to do something before she wakes up"

I look at him and said, "Yea, but what should we do?"

He looked up at the ceiling and went into a deep thought while I pop open the bottle of whiskey at the end table, pouring a glass for both of us."

"I got it!" Carter exclaimed.

I got startled and spilled some drinks onto the end table. "What is it?" I asked.

"You know you were controlled by a compulsion charm right? The choker."

I nodded. "What about it?"

"I was thinking that it could be the same kind of thing on Aurora too."

"But I don't see any kind of grey aura around her? If there is I would have noticed"

Carter twisted his mouth side way and tried to think again.

"But…" I started, "Dracul could have used compulsion on her personally since he was ultimately the one who had plotted to use the girl to fool all of us. Including my father, although I still hate it that he was still using us as his tools to expand his business."

"You could be right. If it's really compulsion, can we like umm… undo it?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Never tried."

"But you've got that super compulsion thing right?"

"I could try, but she'll have to be awake, and when she's awake she'll run screaming that I clocked her when she found out that I was cheating on her."

"Then we'll just have to do it the hard way."

"What? Like tie her up, tape her mouth and force her eyes open when she wakes up?"

Carter snapped his fingers and said, "Exactly".

"Hey, I was just kidding man. You're not serious are you?"

"Dead serious. It's the best possible way. I'll force her eyes open while you try whatever ways you can to overwrite the compulsion Dracul put on her. I don't know what you think but this sounds like a plan to me bro."

"Alright" I said and we walked over to the bed where Aurora still lie unconscious and tied her up.

1 Hour Later…

"Looks like she's waking up."

"Hold her still."

Carter went behind Aurora and forced her eyes open with his fingers. She was wriggling the best she can while under all the restrictions but I managed to keep my eye contact with her. I saw her body movement lessen as I try to work my compulsion on her and then she stopped her struggles when I was done with her.

"You will remember what I tell you to do and forget about my relationship with Rose."

I break my eye contact with her and when I was completely sure that she was under my compulsion, I asked Carter to lead her back to her room while I take a rest in my room. It was harder than I think to use compulsion on someone who was already under compulsion, and a really strong one. Thank god I had spirit induced compulsion or I guess it would never have worked.

**Present day**

"That's about it" I said after I had recounted the story with them. The next day, they went back to St. Vladimir in their school's jet where I will be joining them soon.

I knocked on my father's door and went into his room. He was sitting behind his desk back facing me.

"I'm leaving and I'm not coming back" I said.

I waited a while but no response from him. I turned to leave but when I closing the door behind me, I heard it, barely louder than a whisper but no problem for vampire's hearing. "I'm sorry son…"

"It's too late… dad…" I said as I shut the door behind me.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this one! I uploaded as soon as I'm done. Give me some love for updating so fast okay? I have some major assessment next week so I might not be updating but I'll try to find time to write as soon as I have time. **

**Lots of love!**


	18. Chapter 18: Ashes to Ashes

**Wow! It's chapter 18 already? I'd never thought I can write this long.. Sorry for the really late update. I'm busy with my attachment and a lot of others things with my Australia trip. Did I mention that I'll be going to Aussie for 3 weeks! Yippee! But I will be without my lappy and hence I gave u guys an update before I leave. **

**A special thanks to Jasmine-Dec31 for reviewing all the chapters. It really made my day. **

**I was re-reading all my chapters to reformulate a plot for this story coz as far as I can see, it had deviated A LOT from my initial plan. Haha! Anyway, thank you guys for reading and reviewing, please spread the love around~~! Wonder when I will hit 200 reviews… *hinting***

**~Teacher Rei**

**Disclaimer: All VA characters belong to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: Ashes to Ashes**

**APOV:**

I walked down the hallway back to my room and met Carter and Kira on the way. They followed me back to my room and we started packing in silence. After I'm done, I asked Carter, "When's my flight?"

"I'd booked 4 tickets to Montana, tomorrow morning at 5am." He said.

"Four? Who else is coming beside Kira and I?"

"It's you, Kira, Aurora-" he said while counting with his fingers.

"What? Why is she coming with us?" I exclaimed, unable to contain my shock.

"You don't really expect her to stay here right? Besides, Dracul had been arrested and she have nowhere else to go"

"Doesn't she have her own family, since she said that she had been kidnapped?"

"I thought so too, so I'd asked her last night but she couldn't answer. I suppose the compulsion Dracul was using on her was too strong and being under the prolonged compulsion had erased her memory. Kinda like brainwashed. So I figured we could bring her along."

"We?"

"Yup. I'm coming with. I'd asked your father to be reassigned as your personal guardian and he agreed."

"That's great… I don't know what else to say… I will have a life, friends, the best guardians ever, and my Rose…"

"You deserved it" Kira finally said.

"Thanks Ki" I said as we bumped our fists.

"This," Carter pointed at Kira and I, "calls for a celebration," he said as he waved the bottle of wine in his hand. He pours all of us a glass and we toasted.

Carter raised his glass, "To freedom"

Kira followed, "To a great life ahead"

I don't know what else to say but this popped into my mind, "To Kira stopped being a ninja and become our brother"

We clinked our glassed, sipped the smooth cool liquid and laughed. Everything is finally beginning to run out fine. During dinner, we asked Aurora to join us and she was actually quite fun to hang out with without all the compulsion going on, and she seems to hit it off quite well with Carter, who knows what the future may hold for us. We ate, drank and laughed but at this very moment, I wish Rose can be here with me.

**RPOV:**

We returned to the academy and once I reach the comfort of my room, I dropped my suitcase, kicked off my shoes and flunked myself onto the bed. I was looking back at the series of events that had happened within the short week. Going to Adrian's wedding, remembering him, rekindled our love, his wedding, the disaster, everything. We are finally able to be together. Just then, I received a text from Adrian. It was picture of him, Kira, Carter and Aurora. He was in the foreground, showing ¾ of his face and the rest were at the back toasting to each other, not knowing Adrian had snapped a picture. There was a caption below the picture, _Wish you were here… I miss you my Rose…_

"I miss you too Adrian" I told the phone and kissed the picture. Still holding the phone, I fell asleep in pure bliss. "one more day and we'll be together forever" was my last conscious thought.

_A beautiful garden materialized in front of me. I recognized it as Adrian's grandmother's garden which he had shown me before. I walked around, trying to look for the green eye sexy who had brought me here. "Adrian, you can come out now" I called out as I reached the pavilion in the middle of the garden. I took a closer look and found a note on the table. _

"__ are red,_

_Violets are blue._

_Fill in the blanks and there I'll be"_

_Getting the hints, I walked towards the Rose bushes where Adrian always loved to bring me whenever we are in this dream. I got to the rose bush but still no sign of Adrian. "I'm starting to get impatient my dear" I called out again, hoping he will come out and end this game. Yes, I miss him this much. Nope, still no sign of Adrian, but I saw a yellow ribbon hanging on one of the bush. I unhooked it from the bush and read the note on the ribbon._

_I know you are getting impatient but you are getting there. Inhale, close your eyes and count to ten._

"_Okay Adrian, I sure hope you know what you are doing. 1… 2… 3…" I started counting._

_**APOV:**_

"_4… 5… 6…" _

_I heard Rose counting and holding the biggest bouquet of Roses with a Teddy in the middle of the bouquet, I crept up to Rose quietly and positioned the bouquet in front of her so that when she opens her eyes, it will be the bouquet she see._

"_9… 10…" and she opened her eyes. _

"_Adrian!" she squealed and gave me a great big hug, squashing the bouquet in the middle._

"_Miss you too my love" I chuckled._

_I pulled away from the hug reluctantly and held her hands in mine. She looked up and no matter what, her eyes always found mine effortlessly. We kissed and it wasn't until a very long time before we broke apart. We lay down in the middle of the garden surrounded by the beautiful roses and she rested her head on my chest as I wrapped my arms around her. _

"_When will you be here?" she asked._

"_Soon my little dhampir" I said as I kissed her forehead. "Carter bought us the tickets and we'll be there around tomorrow evening. Hope you don't mind the extra company. Carter and Aurora will be coming along as well."_

"_I don't mind, as long as you are here with me"_

_We lay there basking in the soft morning sun until I start to lose control of the dream. "Hey baby, you're waking up. I'll see you soon. I love you…"_

**RPOV:**

I woke up after feeling someone's presence in the room. I scanned around the room hoping it was Adrian giving me a surprise.

Silence.

I scanned around once more before I felt something was wrong. I was sure I felt someone sitting beside me on my bed before I woke up. I reached under my pillow for my stake (the one I kept after the battle) and quietly slid off the bed. I tiptoed to the bathroom and checked the insides. Something or someone was definitely here. The bathroom was steamy and humid like someone had been in the shower not too long ago. If Lissa had been here, she would have woken me up. I flipped on the light switch and there it was.

A note.

Written on the mirror.

_Open the door. A surprise is waiting for you. _

"It must be Adrian" I thought. I opened my door and found a stalk of rose lying on my doorstep. I picked it up and found one more down the hallway. And another, and another. I followed the trail of roses until I reached the cabin which Tasha had lived in when she visited us. I didn't know why but I still had my stake in my pocket. I held on to it with my right hand and turned the door knob with my left. I opened the door to a crackling fireplace and someone was sitting on the chair in front of it.

I walked towards the fireplace and saw that it was just a jacket draped over the chair. However, it was no ordinary jacket. "No way…" I said barely loud enough for anyone but me to hear. It was a duster jacket similar to the one Dimitri had. I reached out my hand slowly to take the jacket when someone spoke behind me.

"Roza… "

I let out a gasp and spun around, my stake ready.

"Stay away!" I shouted as I backed towards the fireplace.

"No Roza. Listen to me."

"No! You stay away from me. You're dead! You couldn't be here!"

"I'm not dead. They took me captive and kept me as a prisoner."

"It couldn't be! You're lying!"

"I'm telling you the truth Roza. I can prove it to you. Look at my eyes!"

He finished his sentence and stepped into the glow of the burning fire. I looked up in fear of what I might see but still, part of me wished that I did not have to kill him for what I might find.

I found his eyes and it was still the warm brown eyes that I once knew, and once loved. I dropped my stake and ran forward to hug him.

"I'm so glad you're not dead comrade"

"I'm glad I'm not too…" he said as he hugs me tighter, his face buried into my hair.

I broke away from the embrace and sat on the chair. Dimitri followed and sat on the floor beside it. Though it still hurts to know he cheated on me but he was still my favorite mentor. I was glad that he wasn't dead. I started to recall back to the day after the battle and that was when I remembered something. I did not find Dimitri's nor Tasha's body among the corpses and they had been one of the missing persons.

I looked at Dimitri and asked, "Where's Tasha?"

"She's the reason that we were attacked and me being held as prisoner. She was working with the Strigoi all along. She planned and helped the Strigoi get into the resort."

"But why did she-"

"She wanted me to turn. She persuaded the Strigoi to keep me alive and that I will be valuable to them if I was one of them. She could have just turned me but she wanted me to turn willingly. One month ago, I managed to break out of the place and I had to make a few detours before coming back here. She knew I would come back to the academy and I couldn't risk it. Not the academy and definitely not you…" he said and reached out his hand and rubbed his thumb on my cheek, which I let him.

Then I remembered the day I found him kissing Tasha at the gym and I shook his hand away."Me?" I scoffed. "You dumped me remember? You told me that I was too young and I was just a plaything to you!" I spat at him.

He knelt in front of me and held me down by the shoulders. "She made me do it. She used compulsion on me. I wouldn't have done and said all those nasty things to you. I love you too much Roza…"

"I don't know Dimitri. I loved you, but I love someone else now. It doesn't matter whether you are under compulsion or not. The fact is you've hurt me and I've moved on."

"Who is he?" Dimitri asked.

"Adrian"

"He's a flirt Rose! You of all people should know that!"

"He's not! He's not what everyone perceived him to be. He's really good to me and I know he loves me. I love him too!"

"I… I just don't want you to get hurt." He said, hurt evident in his eyes.

I felt myself crumbling to those deep brown eyes but I knew who I love now. The sexy green eye Moroi that is on his way to be with me.

"It's too late Dimitri. It's late, get some rest. I'll tell Alberta tomorrow that you're back" I said as I stood up.

Dimitri grabbed my wrist and almost roared. "No!"

I almost jumped. "Why? It's great that you came back alive. You could get your life back" I asked, obviously puzzled at his sudden out roar.

"No. I can't let anyone know I'm alive. I… I can't risk letting Tasha know where I am, not at the academy, not when this is where you are Roza…"

I opened my mouth to try to rebut but no words came out.

"Please, Roza. Let me hide out here for a while. As soon as I have arranged for a flight back to Russia, I'll leave."

"Okay…" I said and slid his hand off my wrist. I turned to leave but this time, he held onto my hand instead.

"I want you to leave with me Roza"

"I –"

Dimitri placed his finger on my lips, stopping me before I could said anymore.

"You don't have to reply me now. I'll wait for you."

I just nodded and left.

Back in my room, I flopped myself onto my bed and thought about Dimitri's offer.

_In Rose's mind_

_I love Adrian, I can't go with Dimitri. _

But you won't be with Adrian if Dimitri hadn't leave you. You did loved him.

_But he cheated on me… I saw him and Tasha… It was Adrian who brought me out of the pains he caused._

But it was Tasha. She used compulsion on Dimitri to make his do that to you. It isn't his fault. You saw it in his eyes, he loves you…

_But… what about Adrian. I know he loves me too, and I loves him now. It's all that matters isn't it? _

As if reading my thoughts, my cellphone beeped. I took it from the end table and read the text. It was from Adrian.

_My Little Dhampir,_

_I'm on my way to the airport now._

_I will be seeing you real soon. _

_I miss you._

_Love, _

_Your Sexy Green Eyes._

I chuckled at the nickname he gave himself. I was the exact same ones I gave him secretly in my mind. It was as though our minds were in sync and he will always know what I'm thinking. Then, it was perfectly clear. I was meant to be with Adrian, not Dimitri. I looked at the time and it was almost time to meet Lissa and the gang for breakfast. I've got 3 more weeks until the end of the field experience and today is our day off. We decided to spend a day at her dorm with Eddie, Mason and Christian for movies and sharing of the craps Eddie dug out from guarding Jesse.

I took a quick shower and texted Lissa that I'll meet them at the cafeteria. I ran to the cafeteria and grabbed some food on the counter and went to the cabin. I thought Dimitri might need some food while he's here. I reached the cabin and knocked on the door.

No answer.

"Dimitri? It's me, Rose. I've brought you some food."

Still no answer. I turned the knob and the door opened. I took a step inside and called out again.

"Dimitri?"

The room was how it was when I left a couple hours ago. Dimitri might have went out I thought so I left the food on the table and left to meet Lissa and the gang.

**APOV:**

_Dear passengers, please fasten your seat belt. We will be landing in approximately 15 minutes at Missoula Airport. We wish that you had a pleasant journey. Thank you for flying with Southwest._

I looked out the window at the clear blue sky and pulled down the shade.

I took out the jewelry box and flipped it open. "I'll be there soon Rose, wait for me" I said to myself and kissed the lightning shaped pendant. It was a basic lightning shape adorned with dark emerald to clear swarovski crystals in a gradual fade. I could have gotten Rose real emeralds and diamonds but I thought she would accept this gift better as she might reject a really expensive gift.

We touched down at the airport and Carter called the academy to arrange for a ride for us. They must have been expecting our arrival because thirty minutes later, our ride arrived. We filed into the black SUV with dark tinted glass and if people hadn't known they might have thought of us as some mafia kids. Kira, Carter and I were in black shirts, black pants and a long black coat, while Aurora was in a long black dress and a long black coat.

About one hour later, we arrived at a hotel. We got out of the car and I asked our driver.

"Aren't we supposed to go straight to the academy?"

"I was told to check Lord Ivashkov and his company into this hotel until evening. The day might be too harsh for travel. We will continue the drive at 4pm."

"Okay. Thanks. Go take a rest." I told the driver and went up to our suite.

I took out my phone to text Rose.

_I'll be with you tonight._

_Love,_

_Adrian_

I then slid the phone into my pocket and once my head touched the pillow I fell asleep.

**RPOV:**

"… and then when I got back to the room, I saw Jesse making out with you know who?" Eddie said trying to suppress his laughter.

"Who? Hurry and tell us!" Lissa squealed.

"Ralf!" Eddie shouted and burst into laughter.

"OMG! I'm making sure the school gets to share this great news!" Mason then gave Christian a high-five. The two of them had become buddies ever since Mason was assigned to Christian for field experience.

"Hey Rose" Mason called out.

"Rose?" Mason called again, shaking me out of my daze.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Are you with us?" Eddie chimed in.

"Urh… I guess I'm just tired. Look, it's late. I need to sleep, so guys, clear out now."

"Booo! Rose, you're no fun now!" Eddie jeered and left.

Christian and Lissa were bidding each other goodbye in the room while Mason and I cleared the living room of spilled pop corns and empty drink cans. Then Mason grabbed my hands and asked, "Rose, are you okay? You seem really off today."

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just felt weird but I couldn't pin point what. I kept having a feeling that something might happen to Adrian." I admitted to Mason.

"Have he text you today?"

I nodded. "Just half an hour ago."

"Then what are you still worrying about?"

"I don't know Mase. I just felt uneasy and that something might go wrong and I've been feeling queasy since the start of today. I can't help but feel something is wrong." I explained.

Mason held my hands tighter. "My guess is that you're still overwhelmed by the things that had happened recently. Go get some rest" Mason said and ruffled my hair.

I grabbed his hand before he could do any more "damage". "Yeah… I guess so. Thanks Mase."

"Anything for you. Just so you know, I'll always be here for you."

"Mase…" I looked at him, not knowing what to say. What happened next shocked me most. Mason leaned forward and kissed me. I pushed him off and I believed he saw the shock on my face.

"I'm sorry Rose. I didn't know what got over me. I'm sorry." Mason said and left.

"Woah! That was hot Rosie!" Christian said leaning on the doorway of the bedroom.

"Zip it Fireboy. If you have gotten enough smooches, I would appreciate that you go back to your room now."

"Okie Dokie. I wouldn't want to mess with the great Rose Hathaway in her fury mode. Adios!"

Christian left and Lissa closed the door behind him. Before Lissa could ask me anything, I stopped her. "I know you're going to ask me about the kiss. It was nothing. He kissed me. I just want to sleep Liss…"

"Okay…" Lissa said meekly like a mouse. I then slipped under the cover and texted Adrian.

_I can't wait to meet you. Be safe._

I then flipped my phone shut and tried to sleep. Actually, I was hoping to find Adrian in my dreams.

**APOV:**

"I can't wait to meet you. Be safe"

A men's voice rang in the darkness. I tried to move my body but my hands were bound behind my back and my legs were also tied together. I tried to open my eyes but a dark cloth was tied over them too.

"Carter? Kira? Aurora?" I called out.

"Adrian?" a female voice behind me called out.

"Aurora? Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I guess so. Where happened?"

"I guess we're kidnapped. Have you seen Carter and Kira?"

"I don't know. I remembered falling asleep when we reach the hotel and when I wake up I was tied up here. I'm scared Adrian…"

"It's okay. We'll be fine." I said and tried to move my hands around the back and I touched a pair of hands which is too rough to be Aurora's.

"Shut down you two!" the same male voice roared, "before I decided to seal your mouths! Now, Adrian Ivashkov and his little friends… " he said as he leaned in so close that I can smell the stale blood in his breath.

"Shit. It's the Strigoi…" I thought in my mind.

Then I felt him grab me by my jaw and jerked my head towards him.

"There, there. The mighty Adrian Ivashkov who killed our brother is here in my hands… Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! So vulnerable… So helpless…"

"Shut the fuck up you sick bastard!" I spat.

"Hahahaha!" he laughed and threw my head back grabbing my hairs.

I felt him leaning closer to my neck and glided upwards from my collarbone to my jaw.

"The royal blood… I wondered how the Ivashkov tastes like?" he said and licked the side of my neck where the doctors feel for your pulse. Then I felt it. He sank his teeth into my neck and drank. I felt pain, then the sickening pleasure that followed. I was starting to get weaker and weaker as he continued to drink from me… Then someone else dragged him away from me.

"Enough!" another male voice roared. I want him alive. Now get lost."

I heard some scuffling and the door slammed shut.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" I asked trying to sound calmer than I actually am.

"Me? What I want from you? I want something that you took from me. You! Adrian Ivashkov! You took her away from me! You took Roza away from me and now she chooses you over me! She was supposed to love me! Not you! You snatched her from me!" he roared and punched me in the stomach.

I blacked out.

**RPOV:**

I woke up with a jolt as my cellphone beeped. It was a text message from Adrian.

_Meet me at the cabin at the back of the school. I have a surprise for you._

That was weird, I thought. It was where Dimitri stayed. But Dimitri wasn't there when I least checked. I dismissed the thought and jumped out of bed. Before I leave, I left Lissa a message that I was heading to the cabin to meet Adrian. I threw on my coat and ran towards the cabin, unable to contain my eagerness to meet Adrian.

When I reached the cabin, there was a stalk of blood red rose at the door step of the cabin. I picked it up and opened the door. It was like déjà-vu all over again. The fire was crackling fiercely in the fireplace and someone was sitting in the chair in front of it, but I was sure it was a person. Then I felt it again. The strange queasy feeling that I had been getting since yesterday. I walked towards the chair and then I smelt it. I knew it wasn't Adrian. It was Dimitri's aftershave. The smell that I will never ever forget.

"Dimitri?" I called.

"Yes. Have you decided to come with me to Russia?"

"No. But why are you here? Have you seen Adrian? He told me to meet him here."

"Nope. I didn't see him. But I found this." He said, still backfacing me and held out a cellphone. I swallowed and moved forward to take the cellphone. I recognized it as Adrian's. I took the phone over and a video was playing. I pressed the replay button and what I saw nearly killed me on the spot. The Strigoi were taking turns drinking from Adrian and his body was covered with blood. At the end of the clip, Adrian looked at the person taking the video. "Rose" was what I heard before the clip ended.

"Oh god… Please tell me you're still alive…" I muttered to myself as tears flowed down my cheek uncontrollably.

"What did you do to him!" I shouted at Dimitri.

He stood up slowly and turned to face me.

I cupped my hands to my mouth to mask the shock.

"Your eyes. No… No… No… Nooo!" I saw him advancing towards me and I backed away from him. I need to know where Adrian is. I felt around for a weapon I could use and found my practice stake in my coat pocket. Talk about the right timing.

I backed towards the door trying to put as much distance between us as possible, waiting for an opportunity to strike.

I was at the doorway when he made the first move. I saw him coming but he was too fast for me. I took a swipe at his face with the stake but did no damage as it was blunt. The swing gave him an opportunity to deliver a blow to my stomach, sending me backwards and slammed my back into a tree. He came at me at lightning speed again and knocked me at the back of my head.

I felt him carrying me on his back like some goods and I managed to squeeze out a sentence before I blacked out.

"Dimitri, how did you… Ad- Adrian…"

* * *

**Yeah! 12 pages worth of update. Please don't hate me for the Tasha and Dimitri turning Strigoi. Let me explain something in case someone get lost. **

**Firstly, Rose did not know her Strigoi-detecting abilities yet, so this queasy feeling is just the onset, she will know later on. **

**Secondly, Adrian can only use his dream-walk abilities when he is awake so he couldn't contact Rose while he was knocked out; besides, he was way too weak to use his powers… **

**Poor Adrian… I'm so sorry Adrian, I kept doing this to you and Rose. I guess I'm jealous of her… *Evil grins* and as for why the sudden change in Dimitri, find out in the next update which will be in approximately a month later when I return from Australia!**

**Show me some love guys! I love you all! **


	19. Chapter 19: He's Back

**I am so sorry for the super late update! I've had a great time in Australia! I love the weather there! It's vastly different from the hot and humid weather in Singapore. Love the people there too! I was in Sydney, Melbourne, even gone to Phillip Island and Mornington Peninsula! **

**Classes resumed for a brand new year and now I'm a third year student, hate the heavy work load that I'm laden with but I will try to update. After I reread my last chapter, I found that I had put them in such a dilemma that I had a hard time trying to get them out, hence the writer's block. **

**Thanks Jasha for the heart-felt reviews. When I got the email alert I was on the moon to have someone loving this story as much as me! **

**Thanks to all readers who also reviewed and added this baby to your subscription list! You guys rocks!**

**Hope u guys don't hate me… (^-^)**

**~ Rei**

**Disclaimer: All VA characters belong to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: He's back**

**APOV: **

"Urgh…" I groaned as I woke up with a pounding headache like a million hangover combined. My vision is fuzzy and I couldn't make out much of my surroundings.

"Where the fuck am I" I thought for a second then the sharp pain in my neck reminded me that we were captured by a band of Strigoi. My body was sore and aching, I wanted to move but I was still tied to the chair. I turned my head slightly and from the corner of my eyes, I saw Aurora and Carter on my sides. I reached behind to try and get their attention by wriggling my hands and I found theirs.

I heard Carter stir when my hands touched his.

"Adrian?" he asked in a low tone.

"Yes. Are you alright?" I whispered back.

"Besides being captured as food, I think I'm still fine." He replied.

Aurora must also have been awake as I felt her hands gripping mine from behind. They were shivering.

"Aurora. We'll be okay. Trust me, we'll find a way out."

I heard a soft whimper from her.

"Carter, have you seen Kira?"

"No. I was knocked out from behind the moment I stepped into the hotel room. I think they must have missed Kira as I didn't see him the moment we stepped out of the lift."

"Great. At least someone know that we're in trouble, but where are we?"

"No idea. When I woke up, we're already in this dungeon"

"Dungeon?" I asked puzzled. I tried to focus my vision and indeed, 3 solid rock walls and a cell door with a small opening at the top; we are definitely in some sort of a dungeon.

"Adrian. We need to find Kira." Aurora finally spoke.

"There's no need to. He'll find us. If he had been around when we were captured, he would have followed us and gotten help. He's like a ninja." I said proudly as I know that not all hopes are lost.

"Do you think they'll kill us?" she asked.

"They are Strigoi. But I think I might be the first if they're going to kill anyone. You heard what one of the Strigoi said when they came by the last time. He said I stole Rose from him… Rose… gosh… she must have been so worried about me. I've got to find her!"

"But how?" Aurora asked again, apparently, she doesn't know about my dream walking abilities yet.

"I'll explain another time." With that being said, I closed my eyes and focused hard, channeling all my spirit energy into my thoughts, and to Rose…

I failed.

"Damn…" I cursed.

"What happened?" Carter asked.

"I can't do my thing. I tried to focus my thoughts on Rose but I couldn't even get into a dream state…"

"What do we do now?" Aurora asked again.

"I have no idea… what about you Carter?" I asked, diverting the question to him.

"Same here. I guess we'll just stay here be dinner…" he tried to joke.

"That's not funny" Aurora sulked.

Then there came a furious pounding on the metal door of our cell. "Shut up you bunch! If you can't keep your silence, I'll be glad to do the honor!" a voice yelled in from the outside.

Aurora let out a whimper.

LPOV

When I woke up, Rose wasn't there. I looked around and found a note stuck on the mirror.

_Dear Liss,_

_I went to the cabin to meet Adrian, will be back by breakfast. _

_See u guys at the cafeteria!_

_Rose_

_P/s: I'm so happy!_

"I'm happy for you too Rose" I murmured to myself. After I had washed up and changed, I texted Christian to meet up at the feeders.

When we reached the cafeteria, we saw Mason and Eddie waving at us at our usual table.

"Hey Lissa, have you seen Rose?" Mason asked.

"She went to meet Adrian, what's up?"

"Uh… nothing. She was looking kinda sad last night, just wanna check if she's okay."

I chuckled and said, "She's happy like a bunny, if that will assure you"

"Yeah…" Mason said sadly and excused himself from the table to get some food.

It was already close to first period and I still haven't seen Rose. I tried to text her both on her cell and through our bond but no reply from her. It was still her field assignment and it wasn't like her to go missing on me.

Christian told me not to worry and he went with me to my classes along with Mason. By the end of the third period, we still haven't got any news from Rose.

"Hey Lissa, did Rose tell her where she's meeting Adrian?" Mason asked as he walked Christian and me out of the classroom.

"Yea… She said she was meeting him at the cabin."

"Thanks. I think I'll go look for her." Mason finished and almost broke into a run before Christian shouted.

"We'll come with you!"

Christian must have sensed my uneasiness without Rose.

"Plus, I don't want you to fail your field assignment" Christian winked at Mason.

"Right… Let's go." Mason replied and we ran to the cabin.

When we reached there, we knew on first sign that Rose was in trouble. There were blood stains on the grass and there were also some tell-tale signs that someone had been fighting here earlier.

"Oh no…" I clasped my hands to my mouth, unable to contain my horror. Christian wrapped an arm around me and cooed "She'll be alright. She's Rose the invincible."

"We've got to inform Alberta." Mason said, his face stricken with both fear and worry.

We nodded and we ran straight to the guardian office and bummed right into Guardian Petrov and Guardian Alto in front of the building.

Mason ran up to Guardian Petrov and grabbed her arms and yelled, "Alberta! Rose is missing! Someone might have abducted her!"

"Calm down Ashford. What are you talking about?" Guardian Alto questioned.

I walked up to him and said, "We suspect that someone might have taken Rose. We went to the cabin and found broken furnitures and blood stains. She must be hurt." I was getting more worried about Rose's safety. I wished the bond could work two ways.

"Bring us to the cabin." Guardian Petrov said and we brought them to the cabin. Within a minute, they assessed the scene and Guardian Petrov came up to me.

"Do you know why she came here?"

I nodded. "She came here to meet Adrian Ivashkov. They were supposed to arrive today"

"Yes. I've got a call from them earlier that they have touched down. I'll go check on the team that were dispatched to fetch them from the airport." With that being said, she excused herself and went to make a phone call.

I was walking towards the tree outside the cabin and then I felt myself being thrown against it violently. Then I saw a Strigoi emerging from the cabin. He advanced towards me in lightning speed and I got a closer look I let out a scream. It was Guardian Belikov. I struggled from his grasp on my neck and tried in a feeble attempt to free myself.

* * *

**I know this is a really short chapter but I hope you guys will enjoy it while I'm still trying to balance all my assignment and writing. My schedule is so hectic this semester that I hardly got any sleep ever since the start of it. Read and review and show me some love~~~**


	20. Chapter 20: Prison Break

**I know I've been quite a devil leaving a cliffy in the last chapter but I'm gonna make it to you guys by updating now! I've been reading tons of Chinese History original text that makes my head spins like a top. The ancient Chinese language is a bitch but I had to read them! So I decided to have a break and continue the story! **

**Thanks _disha, Rushii, Jasmine-Dec31, stephmoser, talkygirl, derekandchloe4ever_ for reviewing!**

**~ Rei**

**Disclaimer: All VA characters belong to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: Prison Break**

**RPOV**

I woke up. I was lying on a damp and hard floor and my head hurts. I felt behind my head and I remembered the fight between me and Dimitri. Dimitri. He was a Strigoi. Tasha must have found him. I still can't believe that I can lose someone so soon, and now, I've lost him twice. He was my first love and after the chat with him that night, I had forgiven him. It wasn't his fault; it was Tasha's.

I crawled towards the corner of the cell and sat against the wall. I must try to get out here. Lissa and Adrian will be so worried. Then memory of Adrian being held captive flashes in my head. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I recalled the scene where the Strigoi took turn to feed on him. "Noo…" I whispered to myself. I wished he's still alive…

Suddenly, the cell door swung open and in walked Tasha. I sprang up from my position in a flash, I can't let her seen my weakness, I must not back down. Those are my only thoughts then.

"Look who's here. Rose Hathaway" Tasha spat and taunted.

"It's not like I got here on my own accord" I rebutted.

"Yeah. Looks like Dimitri had done a great job in bringing you here."

"Why did you ask Dimitri? Why! You could have done it yourself!" I yelled at her.

"Nay" she said while checking her nails. "I don't think I want to break a nail doing that. Turning him and getting him to do the job is much easier" she continued with a yawn. "And now, I can kill you with a snap of a finger, but, I wish to do that in front of an audience. What do you think?"

Then Dimitri stepped in and whispered something in her ears. She smiled. "Well, well. Looks like our audience is not ready yet. Fine with me. Like I'd said, your life is mine now. You can't hide and you can't run." Then she turned around, hooked her arm around Dimitri's and walked out of the cell. The cell down slammed shut and I heaved a sigh of relieve. I slacked back down against the wall and drew my knees to my body. I was alone in the cell and I knew that Adrian could be near me or even the cell next to me but how do I get out of the cell? I tucked my head into the space between my chest and my knee and I saw Mason's back. He was running into the woods, towards the direction of the cabin. I was in Lissa's head. They reached the cabin and they knew in that instance that I was missing. I felt Lissa's worries and anxiety through the bond and somehow I felt relieved for a moment that at least someone knew I was gone and might come and rescue me. Christian's and Mason's faces mimicked the same expressions. I pulled out of Lissa's head and I noticed someone looking through my cell window but he was gone in a flash.

I stood up with caution and crept beside the door. From the deep voice I knew it was Dimitri. He was negotiating with the Strigoi who was standing guard by the dungeon to let him see me in private. The Strigoi guard relented after a while and exited the dungeon with slam of the door. I pressed my back against the wall beside the door tight and I was pinning on the hope that I can catch him by surprise and knock him out.

My cell door creaked open and Dimitri walked in. I focused all my strength on my arms and knocked him hard on the back of his neck. I heard a soft crack of his bone and he dropped unconscious on the floor. I kicked him on the side to make sure that he wasn't faking it. Then I pulled him further into the cell and patted around his body for anything that I can use as a weapon. I found nothing but a set of keys. I took the key and shut him in the cell quietly. I didn't want to alert the other Strigoi. I assessed the dungeon with a quick glance and I almost laughed. Who the hell still uses wooden torches in this era? I pushed the joke aside and start searching frantically in the dungeon for Adrian's cell. And I found it at the other end. I fumbled with the bunch of keys I found on Dimitri and pushed the matching key into the lock and then I was shoved against the wall by a powerful arm, knocking a torch off the holder and it went out as it touches the floor.

"Damn! I forgot to lock the cell" I thought to myself

"Roza… How could you do this to me? I thought you should be happy that we can be together again" he said while holding me against the wall by my neck.

"You're a Strigoi and I told you, I DO NOT LOVE YOU ANYMORE" I spat in my face.

He tightened his grip on my neck. "I was going to ask you to turn and we could kill Tasha together but what you said hurts" he said, pointing at his heart, if he still has one.

I knew I can't play "tough girl" in front of him so I decided to change tactic.

I softened my glare and looked at him in his eyes. "Dimitri…" I choked out, "You're hurting me…" and I tried to fake a cough.

His expression softened instantly and let go of my neck. I slummed down against the wall and tried to breathe. He knelt down in front of me and holds me by my shoulders.

"Roza, are you alright?"

I pushed myself forward to hug him. I "cried", "Dimitri… I thought I lost you… I'm scared…"

He hugged me back and cooed, "Shh… Don't be afraid, I'm here for you. I love you so much Roza"

"Don't leave me again…" I 'sobbed'.

"I won't, and if you agree to turn, we can be together forever" he said

The thought of it frightened me and my body gave an involuntary shudder.

Dimitri felt it and said, "It's easy and it will be over in an instant. You won't even know it."

"I'm still scared. And Lissa will be so vulnerable when I'm gone."

"I know you care for her very much, so I'm making you a deal. Once you're awaken, you can turn her as well, and the Ozera boy and everyone that you care about. Then we can all be together for eternity."

"I miss you Dimitri" I said, forcing as much love as I can in that sentence and looked into his eyes. The red ring around his iris still gives me the creeps.

"Roza…" Dimitri said. Our faces were only inches apart and I can smell blood in his breath. "Urgh… I can't believe I'm gonna do this." I screamed in my head, thankful that he can't read minds like Edward in Twilight.

I closed the distance between us and kissed him. "God, I'm so gonna regret this" I thought.

I seemed to have taken him off guard as he took a moment to register the kiss and responded. Which was good for what I was about to do next. I slid my hand lower down Dimitri's back and felt around me for the fallen torch and then tried to pin point his heart position from the back and stabbed him hard from the back. I pulled back from the kiss and covered his mouth with my hands, trying in a desperate attempt to muffle his roar. I pulled the wooden torch out and kicked him away from me in his rib cage. It gave out a sickening crack. I ran toward him and sat on him, pinning him down. I raised the torch and plunged it into his heart.

"Good bye Dimitri" I said and a tear escaped my eye. He was and always will be my first love.

"Roza" was his last word as his body slump motionless on the cold dungeon floor.

I picked myself up and unlocked Adrian's cell. I walked in and found them each bonded to a chair. I immediately went to Adrian's side and untied him. He was so weak that he could barely stand. I helped him to the side and let him sit on the floor while I freed Carter and Aurora as well. I ran back to Adrian and held his face in my hands.

"Adrian. I'm so sorry…" I sobbed as I hugged him. It pained me to see the bite marks on his neck.

He hugged me feebly and said, "Don't be sorry lil' dhampir. It's not your fault." His voice was husky and coarse.

"Come on. We've gotta go" Carter said behind us.

I nodded and asked Adrian, "Can you still stand?"

He nodded and tried to get up but dropped back down half way.

I turned to Carter. "He's too weak."

"I'll carry him" Carter volunteered.

"I can walk myself." Adrian said in defiance.

"No Adrian. We don't know how many Strigoi are there in this place and…" I paused and thought for a second. "Bite me." I said as I held his gaze in mine.

"No, I wouldn't drink from you."

"Adrian, please. This is not the time for you act all gentlemen. We need you to fight and I won't leave you behind no matter what." I finished my sentence and placed my wrist in front of his mouth.

"Please, Adrian. Just do it."

He held my gaze a little longer and said "I'm sorry Rose" as he bit into my wrist. I felt pain and then the same ecstasy when Lissa bit me when we were on the run. He let go after a minute or so and kissed my wrist where he had bitten. The bite marks closed up instantly before my eyes and I felt the power of Spirit coursing through my body through the kiss.

I looked at him and turned to Carter and Aurora, "Let's get out of this damned place."

* * *

**I know this is another short chapter compared to my normal ones but this also took me like 3 hours to write so, show me some love for updating so fast =) I love you guys!**


	21. Chapter 21: New Found AbilitiesToo Late

**This chapter is on what happened to Lissa and Dimitri back in Chapter 19. Sorry I haven't been updating but I hope I haven't lost my readers yet. This chapter may not be much but I hope you guys will enjoy it nevertheless. Seeing the reviews you guys had taken your time to post really makes my day when I was buried under tons of work.**

**Thanks guys for subscribing and reviewing! You guys rocks! **

**~ Rei**

**Disclaimer: All VA characters belong to Richelle Mead.

* * *

**

**Chapter 21: New Found Abilities/It's Too Late**

**LPOV:**

"Liss! Liss!" I hear Christian shouting my name, worry evident in his voice.

"Liss! Open your eyes and look at me!" he said and I felt a pair of hands prying the ones on my neck.

"Strigoi…" I said with a cracked voice as the hands on my neck tightened

"Liss, don't scare me like this. Let go of yourself!" he yelled and desperately trying to pry the hands strangling my neck. "wake up Liss, there wasn't any strigoi. You're safe. Don't hurt yourself…" Christian said again, his voice breaking.

I opened my eyes carefully, afraid that I'll see Guardian Belikov, but I saw Christian and felt my body relax. The grip on my neck loosened and dropped limp on my sides. I fell into Christian's arms, almost breathless. Christian set me down carefully against the tree and enveloped me in a hug.

"You're ok baby. You're ok." He said as he stroked my hair.

"Where's the strigoi?" I asked.

"There weren't any" he replied.

"But I saw him, he attacked me and held me against the tree"

Christian pulled me away from the hug and looked into my eyes. "Liss, no one else was here. You just started screaming and strangling yourself. You scared me."

"I strangled myself?" I ask, puzzled.

Christian nodded his head and I saw Mason and Guardian Petrov did too behind Christian. They looked worried.

"What happened?" Guardian Petrov asked.

"I don't know. I remembered I was attacked by a strigoi, by Guardian Belikov. He was a strigoi." I recounted.

"Guardian Belikov?" she asked?

I nodded. I can still see the cannibalistic look in his eyes when I was being 'attacked' by him.

"You must be too worried about Rose that you started hallucinating."

"NO!" I yelled. "I wasn't hallucinating. It was so real, I swear I felt it like it really happened to me…" my voice faded as a thought struck me. I tried to make some connections in my mind that I didn't know I was voicing my thoughts. "no, it couldn't have. It couldn't be possible…"

"What was not possible?" Christian asked, breaking me out of the trance.

"I had a theory, but I didn't think it was possible" I said.

"Tell us about it" said Guardian Petrov.

"I think that what I felt just now was real, as in it really happened, but I wasn't the one being attacked. I think I just saw and felt what Rose had. I think she was taken by Guardian Belikov."

"Belikov? It can't be. He passed away at the ski lodge…"

"He's undead. A strigoi. In my vision, I saw the ring of red around his iris. I'm sure it was him."

"Are you saying that there was a strigoi in the academy?" Guardian Petrov asked again.

"I think so. It was the only explanation I had to explain what just happened to me." I said calmly.

"Well, if what you said is true, then do you have any idea where Rose was taken to?"

I shook my head, disappointed that I still do not know the whereabouts of my best friend.

"Alright. Mr. Ozera, please escort Miss Dragomir back to her room to get some rest. I need to gather the guardians to scout the area around the wards." when she finished, she went to join Guardian Alto.

"Can you stand?" Christian asked.

I nodded and he helped me up. Mason came over and held me on the other arm.

"Thanks" I said.

He gave me a weak smile and he asked, "Do you know if she's alright?"

"I'm not sure, but she's still alive. I can feel it. The bond isn't broken and that's good news right?" I told him, although I wasn't that sure myself.

"I, I guess." He said.

* * *

**Dimitri's POV**

I cut through the thick bushes and knew it the instant I crossed into the wards. I was back, finally. I was back at the academy. My body slouched and I dropped onto the grass. I knew I was safe, safe from the Strigoi, safe from…

Tasha…

Memories of our younger days flooded into me as I tried to remember the Tasha I once knew. She was courageous and not like the other moroi I had seen. She was a woman with a strong character and always knew what she wanted and worked for it. That was the Tasha I knew and I can't believe what had become of her. I felt responsible for the state she was in now as I failed to protect her during the battle. I felt that It was my negligence that had brought her this horrible fate until I found out that she was the one who collaborated with the Strigoi.

Then, my memories skipped to the day at the gym when she launched a surprise 'attack' on me. She kissed me and I kissed her back, but at the back of my head, I knew something was wrong. I didn't have the kind of love for her like I did to Rose. To me, Tasha was like family, someone I felt comfortable to be with. She had used compulsion on me. Then I recalled the horrible things I said to Rose and I wished so hard that I could take them all back. I love her too much, and that was the reason why I had to take such a big risk by coming back. I had to tell Rose the truth as it was never my intention to hurt her. Back then, I was afraid to reveal to her my true feelings and the tension between us was so strong that I could have ruined her future if I had reciprocated the love she had for me. However, I have nothing to lose now. I had to tell her. I need her to know what I feel deep down. I want her… I want Rose…

I picked myself up from the grass and walked towards the cabin near where I was. It was a safe place as people seldom come to that part of the academy. It was the perfect place for me to stay for the moment and the place to confess my love to Rose…

"Roza…" I said as her image appeared in my mind.

I got to the cabin and thankfully there were shaving tools in the small drawer beside the bed. I remembered I was the one who put those things there. I'd always like this cabin and sometimes when my guardian shift was over, I would crash in here. I really love the tranquility of this place.

I took off my worn-out top and looked into the mirror. I saw my disheveled state in the reflection and the tell-tale marks of a strigoi bite. I took a wash cloth and cleaned the dried blood on my neck and chest and the dirt that covered my body. After I was done cleaning myself up, I took a shirt from the small wardrobe and put on my jacket. I sat on the bed for a while, wondering how I should tell Rose without alerting everyone. I couldn't afford for anyone to know that I'm here. If words get out, Tasha would be here hunting for me and everyone in the academy would be in danger.

After going through my plan again in my head, I put on my jacket and headed into the dormitory as stealthily as I can. Luckily for me, Rose's room was on the second floor, the room at the farthest end with a window at the side. I scanned around again and climbed up the wall using the ridges and grooves in between the bricks as support. However, it was not as easy as I thought it would be, not in my current weaken state. I turned the knob of her door softly and to my surprise, it was unlocked. I slipped in and I saw her sleeping soundly on her bed. She was as beautiful as I remembered her to be. I went into the bathroom and steamed up the place as quietly as I could. I wrote on the steamy mirror and slipped out as I heard her stir in her bed. I placed the note and the stalk of rose I had snipped off from the garden at her door step and jumped out of the window. I ran all the way back to the cabin, dropping the remaining roses along the way.

I took off my jacket and hang it on the back of the chair in front of the fireplace. The fire was cracking with warmth. The ambience was just right. I hid myself in a dark corner and waited. A while later, I heard someone turning the door knob. I knew it was Rose. She came in with a stake in her hand and her focus was immediately directed to the fireplace. She walked slowly towards the fireplace and saw my jacket. Quietly, I walked up behind her. I wanted to hug her but I guess my voice must have startled her when I called her name.

She spun around quickly, stake in her hands, ready for combat. I chuckled in my mind that she was indeed my student.

She yelled for me to stay away and that I shouldn't be here. She thought I was dead. I explained to her calmly and the moment she saw my eyes, she dropped her guards, ran forward and hugged me. I was finally able to hold her in my arms. I missed her so much. I tightened my arms around her and placed my head on hers. Her hair smelt like strawberry shampoo and I remember one occasion when I teased her about it after our training session, how her character and her choice of shampoo doesn't match. I inhaled the scent of her hair and I knew I never wanted to let her go again. A moment later, she broke away from the embrace and sat down on the chair. I sat down on the floor beside her and filled her in on the details of Tasha and my being held captive after the battle at the ski resort. I reached out my hand and stroked her cheeks which she allowed but shook my hands away suddenly. I looked up and I saw her getting angry as she told me that she saw me kissing Tasha at the gym and the nasty things I had said to her. I felt guilty to have caused her so much pain that I knelt in front of her and held her shoulders. I looked into her eyes and her gaze matched mine as I told her how Tasha had used compulsion on me and made me do the things I did.

"I love you too much Roza…" I finally told her.

But her reply shook me like an earthquake. She is with Adrian now.

I knew how Adrian Ivashkov was like and I tried to warn her but she seem convinced that he really loved her. I didn't know what else to say but I saw the love burning in her eyes when she mentioned him, the love that used to be mine.

She then told me that I was too late and that I needed to get some rest. But when she mentioned Alberta, anxiety and fear – fear to lose Roza – coursed through my body and I roared, "NO!" as I grabbed her by her wrists.

She was shocked at my sudden outburst and puzzled. I explained my anxieties and wanted her to keep my presence a secret. I then told her that I would be leaving to return to Russia when I could get the flight back home and I asked her to come with me.

I knew she would reject me right away so I shushed her up and told her that I would give her some time to consider it.

She nodded and left.

I stood at the door, looking at her as her shadows disappeared into the woods. I closed the door and laid down on the bed.

I couldn't bring myself to think that Roza is with _him_ now. He was the typical royal that partied hard and fucked hard. I couldn't let Roza be with someone like him. I had to take Roza with me. I'm the only one that would love her even at the cost of my life. If Roza agreed to come with me to Russia, I made a promise to myself that I would never allow anyone or anything to hurt her ever again.

Then a knock on my door brought me out of my daze. Thinking it was Roza coming back to tell me that she wanted to come with me, I opened the door to find a human at the door. He pointed to the back of the cabin and wanted me to go there. I picked up the stake on the table near the door and hid it behind me. I followed him to the edge of the academy and I saw Tasha holding Roza hostage.

"Let her go!" I shouted.

Tasha shook her head. "Do anything rash and I'll snap her neck" she said as she tightened her grip on Rose's neck. I saw Roza struggled against her grasp and I threw my stake onto the ground. I didn't want anything to happen to Roza.

"Good. Now come over to me" she said again.

I did as she said but once I was out of the wards, she dropped Roza and backhanded me in a flash. I looked down at the spot where she dropped Roza and realized that it was a set up. It was a human girl who resembled Roza. I should have seen through it but I was too stricken with fear and worries that I didn't notice the difference.

"Game-Over" I heard her whisper into my ears and she bit into my neck. I felt something different this time.

"NO! I yelled as I realized what she was doing, but it was too late.

* * *

**So do you like it? I thought I should be clearing up some doubts about how the whole Dimitri turned Strigoi thing and also I should do him some justice coz I used to like him a lot until I found my new love – Adrian! This might be like a filler chapter to fill up some gaps and while I thought about the dungeon scene with Adrian and the rest. I still have no clue how to continue from there. So review and leave your comments! Signing off at 0135am GMT+0800.**


	22. Chapter 22: Prison Break II

**Thanks disha, talkygirl and ****stephmoser f****or reviewing the last chapter. I was a little sad that the last chapter got only 3 reviews but what can I say? I love writing! So I'm not going to stop.**

**I'm in class now with a Monday Blue. The lesson is so boring that I decided to write another chapter. Gotta love me for it right? Oh ya! Today's my birthday! (Not feeling so blue now. Haha!). To my friends in the US, Happy Halloween!**

**~Rei**

**Vampire Academy © Richelle Mead

* * *

**

**Chapter 22: Prison Break II**

**RPOV:**

As stepped out of the dungeon cell, everyone's attention was fixed onto Dimitri's limp and lifeless body. Millions of emotions coursed through me; Dimitri as I knew him to be, even if he was delirious in his Strigoi self, he was still in love with. The words he told me that night in the cabin came back to me. At that moment I thought, if Tasha hadn't come and ruin the status quo, I might not have end up with Adrian now. Dimitri and I would probably be together, guarding Lissa with our synchronized moves – moves that didn't any words to convey.

"Rose, you're ok?" Adrian asked and broke me out of my daze.

"Yea…" I told him, feeling a little guilty that I was thinking about another man I loved. I turned to face Carter and asked him to help me carry Dimitri's body into the cell.

Once Dimitri's body was in the cell, I did something that shocked Carter and Aurora but not Adrian. He seemed to know what I was going to say just by looking in my eyes.

I asked Adrian to help me heal the wound on Dimitri's body. They must have thought that I was insane but I assured them that he was really dead. I also told them that he was my mentor and it would mean a lot to me and everyone who loved him that he would die the way they knew him to be.

Adrian, without hesitating, knelt down beside me. I asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

**APOV:**

I saw the love in Rose's eyes when she asked me to heal the wound on Dimitri's body. I realized at that moment that Rose had loved him. If my abilities can bring her closure, I would gladly do it for her.

I turned to face her and nodded. She pulled out the wooden torch from his body and I placed my hand over the wound. When I was done, I stood up and leaned against the wall to let Rose say her goodbyes.

I was then reminded of the night at the masquerade ball when she pulled away from me and started crying. He was the reason of her sadness then and now. I know it wasn't meant for me hear but my heightened hearing couldn't block out what Rose whispered in his ear.

"Rest in peace, Dimitri. Thank you for loving me the way you did and I want you to know that you will always have a special place in my heart" she then kissed his cheek as a tear fell onto his face.

What Rose said by his body pierced through my heart like a jagged sword and some part of me was actually glad that he was dead. He was technically my rival in love but I did what Rose had asked out of my love for her.

"I think someone's coming" Carter alerted us.

"Then we'll ambush them" I suggested.

Carter just smiled like he was thinking the same. Carter then pulled out two torches from the wall and extinguished them with the help of Aurora. Then he broke the tip to make a sharp edge and tossed one over to me while Rose picked up the one she had pulled out from Dimitri's body and did the same.

Rose and I pressed our bodies against the wall beside the cell door while Carter and Aurora hid behind the door. Tension was brewing in the air as we heard footsteps closing in and we heard them talking.

I slid halfway down the wall as I felt them coming closer. I was closest to the door we had the element of surprise. I gripped the wooden torch tightly in my hands and when the first Strigoi stepped into the cell, I sprung up with my position, driving the make-shift stake right into his heart. He roared in pain and dropped to the floor as I pulled out the stake.

The other Strigoi were alerted in an instant and came flooding into the dungeon cell. One by one, they slipped and fell on their backs as they crossed the threshold and I realized it was the work of Aurora. The rest of us took the chance and plunged the staked the Strigoi before they had the chance to recover. I pulled out the stake from the first one and engaged in a one to one combat with another while another three circled the rest. I faked a lung and dropped down to sweep the Strigoi down on his ass. I took no hesitation in staking him the moment he fell. I then pulled out the stake to help the rest but they were also done in record time. More of them came in and we fought harder each time as fatigue was wearing us out. After god knows how long, the fighting stop and I looked around. I was now in the corridor of the dungeon and dead Strigoi were lying all around Rose and I. Carter emerged from the cell with Aurora holding him on his side. There was a deep slash on his chest. I ran over to heal Carter but was stopped by him.

"Save your energy dude. I'm fine", brushing my hand aside.

I wanted to say something but he added. "Go on ahead. I'll stay here for the moment. I don't think any more will come down here any time soon. I'll just rest a bit and catch up with you guys later."

I saw the decision in his eyes so I just helped him to sit down on the ground and took off my shirt to help him bandage the wound.

"Stay alive" I told him as I got up. He gave me his signature crooked smile and hurried us on. Rose and I started to move but Aurora stayed put.

"I'll stay here too. I can help Carter if they comes here" Aurora said.

I saw the same light I saw in Carter's eyes that I took Rose's hand and we ran up the stairs, leaving Carter and Aurora.

We got to the end of the stairway and instinctively stayed on the sides while we took a peek of the surroundings.

"Coast clear" Rose whispered and slipped into the corridor. I followed her lead and the rays of light seeping through the boarded windows told me that it was daytime. I thought we had hit the jackpot but remembered that Aurora and I couldn't stay in the sun for long, but we needed every advantage we can so I started prying the boards off the window with the stake.

"Help me"

Rose saw what I was doing and start to do the same to another window. We took out just enough boards to let in enough light to cover our escape. I was onto the fourth window when I heard Rose let out a yell and saw her flying across the hallway.

About 10 Strigoi were at the end of the hallway where the windows were still boarded up. They couldn't come any closer without burning their ghastly pale skin so they hissed and gnarled at us.

I helped Rose up and the female Strigoi whom I assumed was the leader came to stand in front of her pack. She spoke.

"I'm amazed Rose Hathaway. You actually managed to break your lover boy and yourself out."

Rose held onto to me while I wrapped my arms around her.

"But don't you love Dimitri anymore? He was your first love" the female Strigoi taunted Rose.

"I loved him and I always will!" Rose exclaimed. "and I will kill you for what you have done to him!" with that being said, Rose pushed away from me and charged towards the pack of Strigoi. Three Strigoi came forward to protect their leader and ran into the sunlight to fight Rose but to hiss in pain. Rose staked the one closest to her while I backed her up and staked the other two. She then left the safety of the sun and she was immediately circled by the underlings.

The Strigoi leader stood outside the circle and laughed.

"Go ahead and try!" she taunted Rose again. "Even Dimitri couldn't do it, do you think you can surpass him?"

Rose was probably too caught up in the imminent danger circling her to respond. She took the first strike and slashed one of the Strigoi on the arm and the others launched themselves on her. I jumped in just in time to take the blow on her back. The Strigoi picked me up by my hair but I took the chance and staked him. Rose and I backed up to each other and assessed the other five Strigoi. Then I had a plan.

"Rose, do you trust me?"

I felt her nod in reply.

"Kiss me"

"What?" she exclaimed and spun around to face me.

"Trust me" I said before crushing my lips onto hers.

I pulled away from her slightly and breathed against her lips, "I love you". Then I shoved her and she slammed hard against the Strigoi behind her, knocking him off his balance and he fell into the ray of sunlight.

**RPOV:**

I heard the Strigoi behind me squirmed in pain and I realized what Adrian wanted to do. I regained my posture and staked the squirming Strigoi. I looked to where Adrian was and he was in a two-on-one battle while one Strigoi advanced onto me. I wasn't able to pull out the stake in time when he landed a punch in my stomach. I curled in pain and grabbed me by my neck and sent me flying backwards. I landed on a flight of stairs and when I opened my eyes, I saw that I was lying at Tasha's feet.

She bent down and lifted me by my jaw. She was strong when she was a Moroi and even stronger as a Strigoi.

"Aren't you going to kill me? Go ahead! I'm right in front of you!" she crackled.

I spat into her face and it enraged her.

"You little slut!" she shrieked and slapped me, slamming me against the railing. I dropped onto the stairs and she stepped on my chest.

"You little slut. If not for you, Dimitri would have agreed to be my guardian and come to live with me. But after he met you, he changed. It's all you fault!" she yelled and stomped repeatedly on my chest. From of the corner of my eyes, I saw a Strigoi slamming Adrian into the wall and he slid down the wall.

"Adrian!" I screamed and I grabbed Tasha's foot in an attempt to stop her but she was too strong. She then increased her strength and crushed a couple of my ribs. I yelled out in pain and my vision was fading out.

**APOV:**

The Strigoi who had slammed me against the wall advanced towards me and from the hungry look in his eyes, I knew I'm dead meat.

However, he never reaches me. Someone dragged him from me and killed him. I looked up expecting to see Carter but I saw him emerging from the dungeon stairs with Aurora.

"Let her go!" a voice rang throughout the hallway before I passed out.

* * *

**Lecture ended! Sorry for the cliffy but I promise to update soon! **


	23. Chapter 23: It's Complicated

**I'm so sorry I haven't been updating regularly. I've been too crushed with my school assignments. Taking a breather from my work to write this chapter, though most of it had been written earlier this month but it wasn't too polished and more like an outline than a chapter.**

**Oh well, thanks to all my new subscribers and special thanks to Rachel, disha, Jasmine-Dec31, talkygirl, stepmoser, feffy008, , IeatBRAINSforBREAKFASTand Epona's Chosen for reviewing! **

**Esp to disha, talkygirl, jasmine-dec31 and stepmoser for reviewing every chapter! I love u guys!**

**Tell me what you think of the big surprise!**

**~Rei**

**Vampire Academy © Richelle Mead

* * *

**

**Chapter 23: It's Complicated**

**?POV:**

"Let her go!" I shouted.

"Why should I?" she said and picked Rose's unconscious body up by her neck. She made a sniffing motion, trailing her nose from Rose's neck to her jaw.

It was like déjà vu all over again, but I know for sure that this is really Rose in her hands.

"I'll go with you. Take me instead" I suggested while advancing slowly towards her.

"That was what you had wanted wasn't it? Let her go and I'll go with you"

I can see the shock creeping up her face as I got closer. I saw hesitant in her eyes and she dropped Rose onto the ground.

"It can't be." She said in disbelief.

"Everything's possible" I said and lunged at her, pinning her to the ground.

"I'm sorry Tasha, good bye" I said as I staked her.

I knelt down beside Rose and cradled her close to my chest.

"You're safe now" I said as I held her closer to me.

"Di…mi…tri…" I heard Rose said before she passed out.

I held on tighter to her and her shallow breathing told me that she was still alive.

Aurora patted me on my shoulders. "We should go. The sun's setting."

I nodded and carried Rose in my arms. Carter and Aurora helped to hold up an unconscious Adrian and began to move towards the front door when it came crashing down. Guardian poured into the hallway and I saw Alberta and Stan among them.

Princess Dragomir emerged behind them and she shrieked, "Rose!"

"Belikov! Put Rose down this instance!" Janine shouted.

"I'm not going to hurt her"

The other guardians were closing up on me but I stood firm. I was not going to let them take Rose away from me.

"Belikov, let Rose go. We're not going to hurt her" Janine said again.

"No…" I held on tighter to Rose and tried to back away from them.

"We've surrounded this place. There's no way you can run. Just hand her over" Alberta said.

I didn't want to let go, but the guardians kept closing in on us. They left me with no choice.

Then, Aurora pushed through the guardians and stood in front of us, hands wide spread.

"He saved us! Please! Just look at his eyes!" she pleaded.

I stepped into the orange glow and astonishment was plastered all over their faces. I strode forward towards Janine and stood in front of her. I saw relief in her eyes when she saw that Rose was still alive but she was in a pretty bad shape.

Vasilissa, Ozera and Ashford pushed past Alberta and two other guardians and Lissa almost cried when she saw Rose.

"Rose! Oh my god. What happened to her" she looked at me for answers.

"She fought the Strigoi and… and Tasha did this to her… I'm sorry… I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect her…" my voice almost breaking.

"Put her down" she instructed.

I didn't want to but I did what she said. I laid Rose down on the floor and knelt down on her side. What happened next, took some of us by surprise.

Vasilissa took Rose's hand and placed her other hand on Rose's forehead and she closed her eyes trying to focus. Then I saw it. The wound and cuts on Rose's body began to heal and close up. Vasilissa was healing Rose. After a while, she opened her eyes and said, "She's okay now. She just needed some rest".

I didn't know what else to say but "Thank you". She smiled and Ozera helped her up to attend to Adrian and Carter but he doesn't seem to be surprised at her abilities at all.

I heard the guardians coming back to report to Alberta and she called it a day.

She came up to me. "Dimitri, it's time to go".

I nodded and carried Rose and followed them back to the academy.

**RPOV:**

I growled at the bright lights pouring into through the window. I opened my eyes slowly and let them adjust to the brightness. I was in the room so ever familiar to me. The infirmary. I tried to shift my arm to shield my eyes from the bright light but someone was holding on to it.

The person holding on to it felt the shift and woke up. He looked up at me with his deep brown eyes, expression so soft that one can melt into it. I would recognize these eyes anywhere.

"Dimitri…"

He sprung up from his position and leaned his face so close that I could feel his words against my skin. "Roza, you're finally awake" he said, with so much love in his voice. We were so close now that any closer, we would have kissed.

Kiss… the Strigoi Dimitri flashed across my mind and I jerked away from him.

"Stay away!" I shouted, drawing my knees towards me and scooted as far away as I can. He didn't seem to faze at my sudden outburst. Instead, he came nearer to me.

"Look at my eyes Roza. I'm Dimitri. I'm not going to hurt you"

I saw the dark brown eyes I used to adore and almost burst out crying. "But how… I… I killed you…"

Upon hearing that, he did something that he seldom does. He gave a hearty laugh. "You still have so much to learn Roza, so much to learn."

I gave him a puzzled look.

As though knowing what I wanted to ask, he continued. "Rule No. 1; Never attempt to stake a strigoi with a blunt object. Rule No. 2; If you did, make sure he's really dead. And No. 3…" he leaned closer to me this time, "Thank you for saving me" and he kissed me.

**APOV:**

"Dude! You're finally awake!"

That was the first thing I heard when I woke up. My body felt sore like I had been sleeping for a very long time.

"Damn Carter. The first thing I need when I wake up was to hear a man's voice." I joked.

I heard him and two other laughter. I sat up and saw Kira and Aurora.

"How long was I out?"

"Almost a day. You really need to step up on your training!" Kira said.

"Almost a day…" I reiterated and something struck me on the head.

"Oh my god! Rose! Is she alright?" I said, jumping out of the bed and grabbed Carter by the shoulders.

"Yeah! She's fine. She's just next door-"

I ran out of the room even before he finished his sentence. I got to the room next door and it was slightly ajar. I was about to push in but I heard a man's voice. I stopped at the door and looked inside. What I saw sent my heart crushing into a million pieces.

The man leaned forward and kissed my Rose… and she kissed back…

I was beyond devastated. I thought Rose and I were finally able to be together but… I guess perhaps we were never meant to be. I turned and began to walk back to my room.

"Don't ask any question. Just get me out of this place."

Carter signed me out and brought us to the Guest Apartment in the academy. No one said a word on the way like they were waiting for me to say something.

"Carter, is there any other place we can go besides this academy? I want to get out of here."

"But why? I thought you wanted to be here with Rose"

"Don't mention her name!"

"But… Alright… I'll see what I can do. Just give me a couple of days."

"Thanks… and do me a favor. I need to be alone." I said as I patted his shoulder and walked towards the mini bar and poured myself a drink. I knew they wanted to say something but Carter and Kira knew it when I said I needed to be alone. They took Aurora and left.

I flopped down onto the leather love seat and kicked my shoes away. I couldn't believe what I've just saw but my eyes can't lie. I love Rose and I accepted the fact that she used to love Dimitri but… I could think any further but just drown myself with all the alcohol I can find.

I woke up to a knock on my door. I looked at the clock and it was 2am. I didn't respond, hoping the person would go away. The knocking did not stop. "Go away!" I shouted. "Leave me alone!"

"Adrian! Open the door!" Rose's voice came through the door.

"Go away! Go back to your lover! Go to Dimitri!" I shouted as tears fell down my cheeks, betraying my words.

"Adrian! Open the door! We need to talk!"

"Fine!" I said as I swung the door open. "Let's talk!"

"Adrian…" Rose said as she saw me and reached out her hand to touch my face but I slapped it aside.

"I don't need your pity. You know what? It's over! You and me! Get it? Now just get lost!" I said as I tried to slam the door shut. However, Rose was not the average weak women I know.

"Adrian, listen to me. It's a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?" I said sarcastically. "I saw it with my own eyes! He kissed you and you kissed him! How can that be a misunderstanding?"

"Yes he did. And I did kiss him back but things were not what it seems."

"Then enlighten me!"

"I… I know it was wrong of me to kiss him back but I lost control. I loved him before but you're the one I love now!" she said while holding onto my arms. "I told him that it was you that I love now Adrian…"

"I don't believe you! Just… Just leave me alone. I need to think."

"Adrian, trust me…" she pleaded.

"I don't know… just go…" I brushed her hands away and shut the door before my tears betrayed me again.

I slid down the door and let the tears flowed freely. I could sense the same with Rose on the other side of the door. I heard her sobs and I wanted to just open the door and hold her in my arms but I couldn't do it. It pains me to see her cry but it hurts even more to see her kissing not just any other man but her ex-lover.

A while later, I heard someone came. It was Dimitri.

"Roza… why are you crying out here"

"It's all your fault! He wouldn't listen to me and it's all your fault…" she said with anger in her voice.

"I don't regret what I did. I kissed you because I love you and I know some part of you still loves me and you affirmed it. I've lost you once, and I don't want to lose you again."

"Dimitri… I don't know… I know I love Adrian but… you're special to me too…"

"It's okay Roza. I'm not forcing you to choose between us. If he's really the one you choose, I won't stop you. But if there's still a part of you that still wants me, I would do anything to get you back. You know I would."

"Dimitri…"

"Let's get you back to your room. You need to rest."

It was the last thing they said before Rose went with him. I downed some more alcohol and sleep through the day.

Two days passed and no one came by; not Carter, not even Rose. I got to the bathroom and took a look at myself. I was just like the drunken party boy a year ago. The party boy who couldn't care less until I met Rose. Rose… it hurts me to see her with him but somehow, it hurts even more without her in my life. I couldn't let Dimitri take her away from me, but I also wanted Rose to choose me.

I had just finished my shower and took a shave when Carter knocked on the door.

I wrapped myself up in a bathrobe and let him in.

"I've got some good and bad news dude." He said as he eased himself onto the couch.

"Good news is… you've got what you wanted. I found us a college near the court and with the Queen's influence, they agreed to take us in. and the bad news…"

"I'm not going"

"You're what?"

"I said, I'm not going. I'm going to stay. I'm not going without putting up a fight. Rose meant too much to me, I can't let her go just like that."

"I'm glad you thought it through. 'right, back to the bad… nope, it's good news now"

"What is it?"

"Well, someone called earlier and he said he had some leads on the person you're looking for."

"It's good news then!"

"Well, if you're leaving then it's bad news. 'cuz he said that she might be in the academy"

"Did he say anything further?"

"Nope. That's all he'd got. You're still looking for her after all these years?"

"I'm not giving up" I said as I pulled out the photo in my wallet. "I had to find her"

"And what going to happen if you found her? What about Rose?"

That thought had never crossed my mind but I had to find her. "I don't know yet, but I'm not giving up." I said as I took one last look at the photograph before slipping it back into my wallet.

"But how are you going to find her? Put up posters with that blurry picture you've got?"

"If she's in this academy, I will know it when I see her. I know I will." I had never felt so confident about something in my life but I am sure I would be able to recognize her after all these years.

"What's that in your pocket?" I asked pointing at the envelope.

"It was addressed to you. I found them at your door." He passed it over to me and I opened it. It was a letter from Rose.

_Dear Adrian,_

_I know you wouldn't listen to me right now and I know you have no reason to forgive what I had done. I'm truly sorry for doing what I did but I want you to know that my heart belongs to you now. You took my heart away the night at the ball. And you stole it from me when we met again at the lake. We've been through so much to finally be together and I don't want to lose you again. _

_The days that I lost my memories were the hardest to deal with. I can survive in a world without Dimitri but I couldn't live a day without you. I felt that half of me was missing and there's always a hole in my heart when I'm apart from you. Whenever I close my eyes and go to sleep at night, I would dream of the dreams I had with you and you were the one that brought me out of the misery when I was heartbroken. You pieced me back together and I need you to be whole again._

_Please forgive me and I would do whatever it takes to regain your trust. _

_I love you._

_Your Lil Dhampir._

I folded the letter neatly and slotted it back into the envelope. I kept it in the drawer and for once in my life I knew what I had to do.

* * *

**Can you believe it? My friends who love D screamed at me for killing him in the last chapter but somehow the dead doesn't stay dead. Tell me what you think about this new development! And please give me some suggestion what I should do about Mason. I don't feel like killing him yet and was considering a complicated quadruple relationship. Hahaha!**

**I had to do my Chinese homework, followed by psychology homework now and its 2.21am my time… I miss sleeping…. =_=**

**Cheers…**


	24. Chapter 24: Second Chances

**I know this is also a little short but I was going to update sometime next week but I can't wait to post this up! I'm so glad I'm finally going to hit 200 reviews soon and all your heartfelt reviews made me so happy and I was so glad I decided to start this fanfic. **

**Have you guys noticed something? I had gotten some of the characters' names from Richelle's other books. Carter is the angel from the Succubus series and Kira is the adaptation of Kiyo from the Storm Queen series! I'm absolutely in love with the Succubus series now that I'm re-reading book 4 and 5. I can't wait till September 2011 for Succubus Revealed to be released! But it's also a good thing that VA Last Sacrifice is due for release on 7 Dec! I can't wait so long~~~!**

**~Rei**

**Vampire Academy © Richelle Mead

* * *

**

**Chapter 24: Second Chances**

**APOV:**

I changed out of my bathrobe and decided to go look for Rose. Everyone deserves a second chance and she of all people, deserves it more. She loves me and I love her. It's that simple. I felt that no one can ever come between us. I fell in love the moment I saw her at the resort and from then on, the series of events that took place only strengthened my adoration and love for her.

During the period when I had lost my memories – and my brain tempered with – I felt empty and lost. Even with Aurora convincing that she was the one, deep down in my heart I knew it was someone else. When Kira told me about Rose and the dreams that I kept having about a dance with a girl, I felt warm and fuzzy inside but I couldn't tell why and how a girl that I just met can have such an impact on me.

Before Rose came along, I was drowning myself in booze and smoke everyday to curb the effects of Spirits and auras – yea… auras are one hell of a bitch. When someone emotions get too intense, I get affected by it too – Anger, sadness, lust – and it was hard to control with all the emotions around you. However, ever since I met Rose, I felt in control; I haven't been drinking much – last two days was an exception – and my ashtray had so far been spotless, I felt at ease with her. I knew she is the one.

I checked myself out in the mirror and sprayed some cologne in case I still smelt like booze. I opened the door and almost got a knock on my forehead. Rose was about to knock on my door.

"Hey…" she said while avoiding eye contact with me, unsure if I had forgiven her. Instead of giving her a verbal reply, I wrapped her into a big bear hug. She liked it when I do that. (*wink*) I felt her hesitate for a split second but slowly hugged me back.

"I love you Adrian" I heard her muffled voice as her face was practically buried in my chest. I pulled her slightly apart and looked down at the pair of beautiful brown eyes which I adored so much. "I love you too" I saw tears glistening in her eyes and I leaned down to kiss her lips. I didn't want to part from her soft lips but someone made a coughing sound which made me conscious of my surroundings. Christian and Lissa were at the corridor with Rose too.

"Thank you for noticing our presence Ivashkov" Christian mocked.

"Chris!" Lissa elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow!" Christian yelled out in pain, rubbing the part where Lissa had hit him.

"You're welcome Ozera" I said mimicking him and we burst out laughing, Rose included.

She pulled away from me and patted Lissa on one shoulder while she pretended to wipe her tears with a finger like a mother would to her child. "My baby had grown so fast."

"She learns it from the best" I added to her comment and that earned a scowl from Christian.

"Aren't you going to invite them in?" Carter said from the living room.

"Oh right. Come on in guys" I stood aside to usher them in.

"Urg… actually, we came to get you but your place seems like a better option since Carter's here as well" Rose said and pulled Lissa in with Christian in tow.

"What's the big party?" I asked.

"We came here to talk about the Strigoi kidnapping. Rose filled me in with what she knows but I thought we could piece some other information together"

"Do you need me to get Kira and Aurora?" Carter offered.

"Urm… Yeah sure…" Lissa said looking at me, then took in a deep breath before continuing. "and umm… we would like to get Guardian Belikov too… if you don't mind…" her voice was trailing off, aware of the 'taboo'.

I hesitated but there was something I need to get some answers out as well so I agreed. Christian went out to get him while Carter made a call to get Kira and Aurora.

Five minutes later, everyone involved in the incident, including Mason, were gathered in my room. We were seated in the living room in a big circle; Rose, Lissa and Christian occupied the couch, Aurora took the arm chair with Carter sitting on the arm, Dimitri took the other while Mason and Kira took two dining chairs and settled opposite the couch. I went over and sat on the couch arm beside Rose. I reached down and took her hand in mine.

"So… Where do we start?" I asked.

"I'll start" Dimitri said in a low voice.

He recounted from when he was held captive since the attack at the ski lodge to the moment when Tasha, the strigoi leader, tricked him with a body which resembled Rose when he escaped back to the academy. After he was awakened, he was sent to capture Rose and that Rose almost killed him. A tinge of jealousy seep through me whenever he called Rose "Roza" and that was when I knew he was the Strigoi who accused me of stealing his girlfriend from him. The Carter continued where he left off.

He told them how Rose had asked me to heal the punctured wound on Strigoi Dimitri's body and the how we fought off the group of Strigoi that we had alerted.

"After you guys left" he looked at me and Rose, "Aurora and I were alone in the dungeon. We heard the fighting going on upstairs but I was too badly injured to move. Then we heard some noise coming out from the cell where we left the dead Strigoi bodies. We were afraid that there were more Strigoi coming or we missed the kill but I saw him" he looked at Dimitri, "walking out of the cell".

"I was terrified when he turned and saw us. I thought we were dead meat" Aurora exclaimed.

"That was our initial thought but I noticed something different about him" Carter continued. "His skin was not pale but a deep shade of bronze. It was definitely not the color of a Strigoi. After he saw us, he came over and helped us. That was when I noticed his eyes. He doesn't have the ring of red around his iris."

"But how could that have happened?" Rose and Lissa asked at the same time. "When I saw Rose in my vision, I was sure that Guardian Belikov was a Strigoi and he confirmed it with his part of the story. Oh my… Could it be that Adrian's healing had reversed the transformation? "

"And the fact that Rose had missed an inch when she staked me might have helped too" Dimitri added in.

"That was what I thought as well" Carter added to his hypothesis. "When Dimitri helped us get out of the dungeon, Adrian and Rose were fighting a losing battle and both of them were badly injured. Dimitri went in to help and killed the remaining ones."

"But how did you guys find us?" Aurora asked.

"It's all because of the bond between Rose and Lissa" Mason stated. "After Rose had disappeared, we went to the cabin with Alberta and Stan to check the place out. Then Lissa suddenly started strangling herself and said something about Strigoi attacking her. It was then she told us that she had a vision that Guardian Belikov had turned Strigoi, and she deduced that she was getting it from Rose."

"After Mason and I had sent Lissa back to her room, she wouldn't stop trying to reach out to Rose. We watched her for a while until she suddenly exclaimed that she knew where Rose might be. We were on the way to go look for Alberta when we saw two guardians carrying an injured Kira towards the infirmary."

"Well, it was when I went forward to heal him" Lissa said excitedly. "He then told us about the Strigoi kidnapping Adrian and the rest and he had tried to fight them but lost due to their huge numbers. He barely escaped and followed behind them to their hideout and decided to get reinforcement from the academy. The location he gave us was the same one we thought Rose might be, so we told Alberta and she arranged a rescue team which included Guardian Hathaway to go and rescue them. But when we got there, the fight was over and we saw Guardian Belikov carrying Rose."

I took some time to digest the influx of information and some connections began to form in my mind.

I looked over to Carter and Lissa. "You guys said that I might have reversed the Strigoi transformation by healing Dimitri…" They nodded. "So, I guess Spirit might be the answer to reversing the transformation and that might explain the dead human and dhampirs bodies back at the ski lodge. I remembered some of them as my kills. I guess that when I was staking them with the silver stake, I was unconsciously infusing them with Spirit and it had reversed the transformation. But they died because I had staked them through their hearts."

"That might be the case" Rose added in as she recalls the discrepancies in the number of bodies during the battle.

There was a creepy silence that followed and sensing the uneasiness, Carter stood up saying that he got something to do and got Aurora and Kira to leave with him. The rest took his lead and began to take their leave but I saw Dimitri coming my way. Instinctively, I stood up protectively in front of Rose but he just extended his hand to me.

"I want to thank you for saving my life" he said.

I was taken aback by his words but shook his hand nevertheless, even if I had revived my rival in love. "You're welcomed" was all I managed to say. He stole a quick glance at Rose and turned to leave with the others. Lissa, Christian and Rose were the last to go. Before they left, Lissa asked if I could continue to teach her to dream walk and I told her that we could practice it together and we could research on what other thing Spirit can do. I felt someone shooting daggers at me through his eyes but she's the only one with Spirit I know, so I'm not giving up. Someone should seriously tell him that Rose is the only girl I want to be with.

Before Rose left, I grabbed her by the wrist. She turned to look at me and it was the creepy silence again; driven by my nervousness. I was suddenly tongue-tied and with her brown eyes looking expectantly at me, it was even harder for me to ask her. I took a deep breath and almost said it out in a shot.

"Rose… ?"

"huh?"

God… I took another deep breath."Would you… like to have… dinner… withmetonight"

She smiled and replied. "I would love to" sealing it with a kiss on my lips.

"I'll go pick you up at 7" I breathed the words as our lips parted.

She gave a quick nod and ran to join Lissa and Christian.

* * *

**AN: Yeah! First Date! Finally… **

**I bet you guys must be wondering what's going to happen to the mystery girl in Adrian's wallet. Adrian didn't mention her in this chapter but who is she and why he wanted to find her is for me to know and for you to find out! I'm so evil… Leave your reviews! **

**Cheerios!**


	25. Chapter 25: First Date

**YAY! Assignment days are finally over. It's gonna be exams days! (boo!) I will try to update during my exam period (8dec – 16dec) but no promises okay? My computer actually crashed and fortunately I have saved half of this chapter in my email coz I've been writing it on my way to school. All my works are gone… thank goodness my assignments are in my thumbdrive if not I'll gone mad…**

**Anyway, giving my usual thanks and gratitude to all that have reviewed constantly and to those of u who had decided to subscribe. Without you guys, I probably wouldn't have made it this far.**

**Thank you and love y'all!**

**~Rei**

**Vampire Academy © Richelle Mead

* * *

**

**Chapter 25: First Date**

**APOV:**

I managed to get a car from the academy, making a mental note to get a new car, and drove down to the nearest town with Kira to grab some food from the convenient store as it was practically middle of the night for the humans. I got some microwave lasagna and pasta, the best bottle of white wine I can find and before checking out, I grabbed the last box of brownie from the shelf near the counter. Rose gonna love the chocolaty goodness. Kira grabbed a few packs of beers and loads of snacks too. We paid for the food and sped all the way back to the academy as I've only 1 hour to spare before I have to pick Rose up.

We got back around 630am (moroi evening) and the three of them helped me set the food on the dining table in my room while I take a quick shower and get changed. When I got out from the shower, I got to admit that they had done a great job in setting the mood. They had a maroon satin-like table cloth draped over the small round bar table, the lasagna and pasta were heated and placed neatly into the plates, the wine set in the ice bucket and a single stalk of red rose in a slim glass vase in the middle of the table, surrounded by a couple of tea-light candles. I really wondered where they got all those things from. Although this is still far from the first date I had planned to have with Rose but with the limited time and resources, this is the best I can ask for. Though I was still in my bath robe with my hair still wet, I gave all three of them a hug before they leave to let me change.

I opened my suitcase and fished out the least crumpled shirt and jeans I can find – A deep khaki green oxford button down and a pair of dark blue Armani jeans. I was actually grateful to the academy for arranging for our luggage to be sent here from the hotel the Strigoi checked us in. I took my watch from the bedside table and saw that I've only 5 minutes to get to Rose's room and I realized that I don't even know where her room is! I was panicking when a knock came by. I rushed to open the door to reveal my goddess – Rose…

She was breath-taking. She took a look at me then looked down and asked, "erm… am I over-dressed?"

I thought I saw her blush! I shook my head. She was dressed in a black one shoulder dress which falls just below her knees and defined her figure really well. I took her hand and gave it a light peck before leading her inside.

**RPOV:**

I was so glad that Adrian had forgiven me! I was so excited for the dinner too! It's going to be our first date! OMG! But I got someone else chirpier than I was beside me. Lissa.

Ever since she overheard Adrian asking me to dinner, she was squealing with joy and excitement which was pouring in like drain water through the bond we shared. She ditched Christian once we were out of the Guest House and dragged me running back to HER room.

She pushed me into the bathroom and started to ransack her wardrobe. How can someone actually be happier than I was to go on a first date? Only Lissa. I would never trade her for anything else in the world. When I got out of the shower, if I hadn't seen Lissa walking around trying to retrieve the things she's looking for, I would have thought that Strigoi had raided the room. Clothes were thrown everywhere – on the couch, bed, floor, cupboard – and she was still dumping some more into a pile on the floor.

"Chill Liss. It's just a dinner"

"It's your first date Rose! Come on! We haven't got much time left!" she then pulled me to the seat at the dressing table and started to blow dry my hair for me. Then working her magic – make up – on me, she evened out my skin tone with some powder, accentuated my eyes with some neutral and brown eye shadow and gone really simple with the eyeliner. She then applied a peach colored lipgloss on me before showing me the dress she had picked out for me.

It was a simple black toga-like dress which went about slightly above my knee. I slipped it on and Lissa fastened the dress by knotting the shoulder strap; if someone were to unfasten the knot, the dress would have slipped down. What was Lissa thinking! But when I looked into the mirror, I was actually glad that Lissa had picked out this dress. It hugged my body at the right places while still able to make me look sexy without exposing too much. Lissa had also gone quite light with the makeup which I was thankful for and my hair was parted in the center with the ends curled slightly inwards. I didn't want Adrian to think that I was over-doing anything. It is still a first date after all.

Lissa passed me a black clutch and I dumped my cell phone inside. I didn't know what else to bring also. Adrian said that he was going to look for me at my room so I hugged Lissa and went back to my room. I was going to head back to my room but the sun was coming up and the weather was good too, so I decided to talk a walk to the Guest Housing instead.

I stood outside Adrian's door and steadied my breathing as I was feeling pretty nervous. I was about to knock on the door when it opened and 1cm more I would have hit Adrian's head.

He was wearing a deep khaki green oxford button down shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, seemingly more casual than what I was in. I looked down at the imaginary patch of dirt on the floor and asked, ""erm… am I over-dressed?" I felt my face flushing and this first date thingy is really getting to me. I looked up slightly and saw him shaking his head. He then took my hand and kissed it before leading me to the room. What I saw was really romantic. The curtains were drawn but the candle lights on the table drew my attention to it immediately.

"Do you like it?" Adrian asked as he hugged me from behind.

"Yes. It's really romantic" I turned around so that I could face him and once again, I was sucked in by the pair of emerald eyes that I was so attracted to. His head inched slowly towards me like those slow motion in the romance movie and I did the same. Our lips almost touching.

**growl...**

My stomach let out a really loud rumble which made me really embarrassed and I pulled away from him. He chuckled and led me to the table.

We ate the dinner he had prepared for me and throughout the dinner our gaze never left each other. It was comfortable just being like this with him. We shared the brownie and I felt fuzzy inside when I was feeding the brownie to him. After we finished the food, he took the bucket of wine and the wine glasses to the coffee table and led me to the couch. He poured us a glass and turned on the stereo. It was our song. **(AN: If you guys didn't know, it was My Valentine by Martina Mcbride. It was the song they danced to at the Masquerade Ball)**

I saw the knowing smile on his face and I knew he had chosen this song for the very same reason.

"Would you honor me with a dance" he extended his hand to me like a gentleman.

I took it and it was like we were back to the masquerade ball but there was something more than just a budding romance. It was love.

**APOV:**

I hugged her closer to me as we danced and at that moment, I felt like I could die. There was nothing else in this world that meant more to me than Rose. She is the one that I had been searching for all my life and the woman I want to spend my entire life with. I want to start a family with her and have kids with her. I couldn't have asked for more.

I looked into her eyes and I wanted to kiss those lips that were so inviting ever since she stepped in. I leaned in and kissed her. When our lips touched, I could feel electricity seeping into me, sending a tingle through my every nerve. We parted after a good while when Rose's phone started to vibrate in her clutch but she made no movement to retrieve it.

"Aren't you going to answer it?"

"It must be Lissa" she chuckled.

I crashed my lips onto hers again, this time there was something else besides pure love – lust. Our kiss grew hungrier as our tongues fought for dominance. Without breaking the kiss, I backed her up against the wall and she wrapped her legs around my waist while my hands slid down her back and held her by her bottom. Her hands went from my neck to the back of my head, pushing me closer to her even though we couldn't get any closer than we were. I carried her to the bedroom and laid her softly on the bed. I pulled away from the kiss, just slightly, to look at my dream girl. Rose is the most beautiful woman I've ever met. She's strong, she's beautiful and everything what a man wants in one entire package.

Rose pulled me back into the kiss and flipped us over so that she's straddling me and this doesn't help with some biological changes beneath my waist. Not that I don't want to, but this is after all our first date and I don't want her to think that I'm like other royals who just f**k the dhampirs and leave them with the consequences.

"Rose" I murmured through the kiss.

"um?"

Pulling her slightly apart from me, I cupped her face and said, "I don't think we should do this. I don't think I can control myself too."

She blushed at my 'confession' and pulled away, sitting at the edge of the bed. I hopped off the bed and kneeled in front of her, holding her hands in mine.

"Rose. I love you and I want you in ways that you can't imagine but I thought that we should give us some time to prove our love before making _the commitment_."

"You don't seem like that sort, Ivashkov" she said with a crooked smile.

"oh! You haven't seen anything of me yet" I leaned in closer to her and spoke softly in her ears "for your information, most of the things you heard about me, ain't true"

"Then I guess I'll just have to let you prove it to me" she said and hopped off the bed. She went to the couch to retrieve her phone and she sighed.

"Look, 20 missed calls. Lissa, Lissa, Lissa… and…hmm…"

"Who else?"

"Dimitri..."

"What does he wants?" I almost growled.

"I don't know. I think I'll ask him during our training session tomorrow evening."

"Do you need me to be there?"

"I'll be fine Adrian. We're in school, he won't try anything funny. Besides, the Dimitri that I knew is much more controlled than the Strigoi version." She said and gave me a peck on the lips.

"I should be heading back now. I've got the last week of field experience and tons of 'Strigoi' to face tomorrow."

"Let me walk you back."

"It's alright. It's almost 11am and the sun irritates you isn't it?"

"It does, a little…" I said as I pinches his thumb and index finger together to show the "little-ness". "Anything for you Rose, anything"

"I'll be fine, Adrian." she assured me with the best smile she could give. I know she wanted me to walk her back but she's sparing a thought for me. Moroi and sunlight aren't that good friends after all.

"Okay… Text me when you get back okay?" I said as I walked her out of my room and kissed her on the forehead before she left.

"Hmm… I'll text if I remember" she giggled.

"Hey! That hurts…"

"Okay Ivashkov! At this rate, I wouldn't be able to get back" she folded her arms and pouted.

"Alright little dhampir. I'll see you tomorrow." I gave her another kiss on the lips and she left. I could swear I saw her skipping her way back when she was some distance away but I'll keep it to myself. Its something that I guess Rose wouldn't want anyone to know.

I walked back to my room and closed the door behind me. I stripped down to my boxer and slipped under the covers getting comfortable. I stretched over to the bedside table to get my phone, waiting for Rose to text me. I know this sounds really girly but that's what love makes you right? All soft and fluffy insides.

In one week's time, Rose will be finishing her field experience and another two weeks after that, she will be graduating from the academy and start her career as a guardian. I knew she wanted to be Lissa's guardian when she graduate, but I can't help but to wish to get her assigned to me. My text ringtone jolted me back to reality – Rose.

_I'm back in Lissa's. _

_She's bugging me now._

_C u 2moro._

_YLD ;)_

YLD? I thought for a short while and I finally got it. **Y**our **L**ittle **D**hampir. I smiled and texted back.

_I love you_

_*Kiss*_

_A __(''3  
_

It's going to be awhile until I can see her in the dreams but sleep is getting to me so I thought I'll give my little dhampir a break and let sleep take over me.

* * *

**AN: the icon ("3 is a face with a pouty mouth like when u r kissing.**

**Hmm… I need a little idea. Should I write a lemon in the future or should I just keep it within this "T" rating? Review~!**


	26. Chapter 26: Confusion

**Hey Guys!**

**I got down to update as soon as I got one paper down (3 more to go next week .) BTW,**

**HAVE YOU READ LAST SACRIFICE?**

**I must say that I wasn't so thrilled about the way it ended, especially with Adrian, he deserves better.

* * *

**

****Spoiler****

**Quotes from the book:**

**Heartaches**

'_I loved you, and you destroyed me. You took my heart and ripped it up. You might as well have staked me!' The change in his features also caught me by surprise. His voice filled the room. So much grief, so much anger. So unlike the usual Adrian. He strode toward me, hand clasped over his chest. 'I. Loved. You. And you used me the whole time.'_

'_Rose, I'm an addict with no work ethic who's likely going to go insane. I'm not like you. I'm not a superhero.' 'Not yet,' I said. He scoffed, shook his head, and opened the door. Just before leaving, he gave me one more backward glance. 'The contract's null and void, by the way.'_

**And… this is the sweetest thing I've ever heard…**

_Adrian shot me a sidelong glance. 'Yeah, well, I'm supposed to be crazy, right?' A flash of affection shone in his eyes. 'And there isn't much I wouldn't do for you. The stupider, the better.'_

**Last but not least, the funny moment**

'_I have it on good authority there's going to be a new 'gate' opening up soon over on the south side of the wall.' The truth dawned on me. 'Oh lord. You're the one who's been doling out C4.'_

****End of Spoiler****

**Vampire Academy © Richelle Mead

* * *

**

**Chapter 26: Confusion **

**APOV**

I got up early the next morning and went to the cafeteria just in time to see Mason and Christian at the table at the far end. I went over to join them after I had gotten a chocolate milkshake, 2 chocolate coated doughnuts, a cup of mash potatoes and an apple. I got to the table and Christian shot out: "woah Ivashkov! I didn't know you were such a sweet tooth!"

"Nope. It's too rich for me but someone else might have an appreciation for that" I winked at him and he seemed to understand who I was referring to. I noticed a slight frown in Mason's face but it disappeared as quickly as he came.

"I think I know someone just like that and she's coming this way" Christian said and I turned around to see Rose and Lissa coming our way.

When Rose reached the table, she exclaimed, "Adrian, I didn't know you were such a sweet tooth! I thought I was the one."

I laughed and pulled her down to the seat beside me while Lissa went to join Christian.

"Well, your evil twin" I gestured to Christian, "said the same thing"

"I'm not his/her evil twin" Rose and Christian exclaimed at the same time and the rest of us just laughed.

"You two are just so similar that you even denied it at the same time!" Lissa said through giggles.

"Enough jokes. These rich food are for you little dhampir."

"You got them for me?"

"That's so sweet Rose!" Lissa squealed.

"oh my. I think I'm getting a cavity" Christian joked.

We laughed when Rose's stomach gave a loud growl.

"What? I'm hungry!" she said and picked up the glass of milkshake and slurped away.

"Enjoy your meal Madame while I excuse myself to the feeders" I got up and pretended to be a server excusing from the table.

"We're going too" said Lissa as she dragged Christian with her.

We signed in and waited outside the feeders room for our turn. It was getting those awkward silences when Christian asked, "Are you serious about Rose?"

"Am I what?"

"I said, are you serious about Rose, Ivashkov?"

"Of course I am! Isn't my presence at the academy evident enough?" I said in a voice too loud that caught the attention of the others in the room. You can't blame me but I was clearly offended.

"Relax Adrian. We kind of know you're serious from these recent incidents but we just want to make sure. I regarded Rose as my family and she is what I've got left."

"Liss, what about me?" Christian commented with mock hurt.

"And you of course Chris." She turned to him, "You and Rose are the ones closest to me" she then turned to face me again, "we just want Rose to be happy. She deserves it."

"Yea, and although I won't admit it in front of Rose but I see her as my little sister and both of us wants the best for her. She'd been through too much." Christian added.

"I promise. I'm serious about Rose and I'll do whatever it takes to makes her happy even at the cost of my own life. I've never been so sure before in my life what I wanted until I knew Rose. She changed me and she's the one who had seen through my facade and know me for who I am and befriended me not for my money or because I'm a royal. And you guys too. You're the first bunch of people besides Carter and Kira whom I've known who had accepted me and I'm truly grateful for that. I know it may not worth much but take my words for it, I will not let Rose or anyone of you down."

"We believe you Adrian." Lissa said with a smile before getting up from her seat and went to the feeders. Then Christian leaned in to my ears and said in a voice so low that Lissa could not hear with her vampiric hearing, "if you break your words, I swear I will set your pretty ass on fire"

"I won't let you have the chance. I promise"

He gave a ghost of a smile and went in when his name was called.

When we were done, we went back to join Rose and Mason at the table. I got a little jealous to see Rose laughing and chatting so closely with another guy but I tried not to let it show - not in an obvious way of course. So I went back, sat beside Rose and wrapped an arm over her shoulders. It's kinda like marking my possession but I try not to be too conspicuous. However, it didn't last too long. A few seconds later, the bell went off and they went off to class. I so hope that I could join them but they've only 3 more weeks in school and they'll be off to college. I've decided to follow them and hope that I can enter as well so that I can still be close to Rose.

I went back to the guest house and was about to knock on Carter's door when Kira poked his head from the ceiling and said, "I wouldn't advise you to knock right now".

I should have been accustomed to Kira stealthiness but he still shocks me every time he does that.

"Why?"

He put a finger to his lips and tapped on his ear with the other hand.

I was puzzled but once I cleared out the surrounding sounds I knew what Kira was referring to. I gave a chuckle and signaled to Kira, "come on. Let's go to my room. He's got some explaining to do later"

Later in the morning, I got a text from Rose asking if I wanted to join her for lunch. Would I miss a chance to be with my little dhampir? No way. So I got out almost in a flash and rushed down to the cafeteria so that I could beat her to the cafeteria and fill a tray up with all her favorite food. I bought two mars bars from the vending machine as well as I suppose she might need the extra sugar later in the afternoon.

However, Rose seemed to have texted me when she was in the cafeteria cuz the moment I went in, I was immediately captured by her aura. She was at the table alone but I guess I know why when I saw Lissa, Christian and Mason at a table on the other side of the cafeteria. I supposed they were giving us some alone time. When I got to the table, I was taken aback by the spread on it. She had gotten almost everything available!

"Hey babe" I said as I went over to give her a peck on the lips. "What's with the spread?"

"Well... What you did this morning was sweet and I wanted to do the same for you but I realized I didn't know what food you like, so..." she gave me an apologetic smile which almost caused me to pass out. She's gorgeous even in just sweats and jeans. Can someone get anymore gorgeous than her?

"No babe. Don't be sorry. I love what you did and I'll eat everything on the table but I'm gonna need your help with it."

"I was thinking you wouldn't ask cuz the queue now is just inhuman!" she said and spooned a mouthful of beef stew and fed me with it. Can life get any sweeter than this?

The lunch was great and after telling me that we would be meeting for dinner tonight after her training session with Dimitri, she went to the next class with Lissa. I'd decided to walk them to class as I have another mission, a mission which had to be fulfilled in 3 weeks time.

We were at the hallway – Lissa and Christian at the lead, Rose and I followed behind and Mason kept at the back – when suddenly I was slammed into the wall by Rose together with Lissa and Christian. Rose and Mason took a protective stance in front of us and I realized I got myself in the middle of the field test. Three guardians dressed fully in black were prowling in front of us ready to attack.

**RPOV:**

They had really chosen a great time to jump on us; Two guardians with three royal Moroi. The one closest to me – I recognized as Stan – dropped down in a flash and did a sweep to trip me but I was fast too so I jumped and did a roundhouse kick on his stomach which caused him to stagger a couple steps back, the other one took the opportunity when I was landing and tried to make a grab for one of the three Moroi behind me but Mason did his job too and tripped him down and staked him. One down two to go. Although I hated Stan – and he too hated me for some unknown reasons – I've got to admit he's good. He recovered pretty fast and tried to karate chop my neck, I shielded the blow with my forearm but got blow from his knee in my stomach instead. I didn't want to show any signs of weakness. I gripped the stake in my right hand tightly and we exchanged a couple more blows when I recalled a move which Dimitri had always used on me and got me every single time.

Mimicking his first attack, I dropped down and he jumped backwards in anticipation – Gotcha! – I leaped up from my position and drove the stake into his heart. Everyone around us clapped and cheered. Mason had finished up with Alberta almost at the same time as me. Then, Guardian Yuri and Dimitri came over with a clipboard in their hands, scribbled something and Guardian Yuri said, "Great job you two".

I smiled. "Thank you".

Dimitri then came over. "I saw what you did with Stan and I'm proud of you Rose" he then patted me on the shoulders and lingered a little too long for what a mentor would to his student. He must have realized that and quickly removed his hand and went away with the other guardians.

"You were amazing Rose! I wouldn't want anyone else to be my guardian" Lissa jumped on me and gave me a big bear hug.

"I wouldn't want to guard anyone else but you too, Liss."

We broke away from the embrace and Christian gave me a punch on the arm. It's his way of saying "good job". I looked at Adrian and his expression was one that mixed 'awestruck' and 'admiration'.

"See something you like"

"Definitely. Am I in heaven? Coz I swear I'm seeing a goddess in front of me" he winked.

I smiled so widely at the comment that I swear I looked like goofy. We just held each other's gazes like time had stopped and there was no one else but us.

"Down to Earth, Lara Croft. We've got a lesson to attend" Christian snapped his fingers at my face and slung an arm over Lissa's shoulders and began to walk to class.

"I'll see you later" I told Adrian before I catch up with them.

"I won't miss that. And here, it's your reward" he gave me two bars of mars bars. "Figured you might need them"

"Thank you" I kissed him on his cheeks and ran to catch up with the others.

**APOV:**

After Rose and the rest went to class, I walked around the school ground idly, hoping to find her by chance but I know my chances are slim. I sighed and went back to my room. I slouched on the arm chair and took out the photograph.

"Still looking for the girl?"

"I've been looking for her all these years and I'm so close to it now that I know she's here."

"But what are you going to do after you found her?" Kira asked as he took a seat on the couch beside me.

"I… I don't know. I mean, she kept appearing in my dreams, her laughter, her smile and especially her eyes, it'd got to mean something right?"

"I don't know. Then what about Rose? What will happen after you found her? You said that she's the one and this girl you're looking for, you'll just find her and say Hi?"

"I really don't know. it's just I've been looking for her since I was a kid and…"

"and?"

"I made a promise. We made a promise. But I can't fulfill my part of the promise now. I guess I just want to find her and tell her."

"But you don't even know her, how did you guys make any promises?"

"She was at my house for a few days and although we were young we felt a connection. It's strange but we had a great time then and before she left, we made a promise that we will marry each other when we grow up."

"But you don't even know her name."

"I know. Strange eh? I promised to marry a girl whose name I don't even know, but we were kids then. Who cares?"

"True. Any leads yet?"

"Nope. Been scouting around the school but so far I don't see anyone that resembles her"

"Can I take a look?"

"Sure" I said and handed him the picture. "It's a little fuzzy and blur though" I added.

"It looked pretty clear to me" he pointed at the girl in the foreground who was kissing me.

"Not her!" I exclaimed. I took the picture over and pointed at a small blurry image at the right hand corner of the photograph. "This one here"

"Wow… it's pretty blur alright. Don't you have anything better? I mean how can someone find another person with a picture like yours?"

"I don't. It's the only one I have of her."

"Okay… I'll try to keep a lookout for someone with blurry features like that." He winked and was gone in a flash. I set the photograph down on the coffee table and looked at the time. It's about three hours until dinner and I decided to go online and look for courses at Lehigh which I'm interested in. I turned on the laptop and lied on the couch looking through the different courses they're offering.

**RPOV:**

After class, I left Lissa with Christian and Mason to go to the training session with Dimitri. I went into the gym and he was sitting at the side reading his western novel. He wasn't wearing his training clothes.

"Hey comrade, training's canceled today? I got your call last night" I asked, trying to sound casual.

He closed his book and put it aside. He didn't look at me but patted on the space beside him and told to me sit with him. I obliged and sat beside him with my legs stretched out.

"What's up? You looked like a brooding cowboy" I joked.

"I'm leaving." He finally said.

"You're what? But why?" I exclaimed and grabbed his arm.

"It's better for me. For us." He turned to look at me with feelings so intense swirling in his eyes. If I wasn't in love with Adrian now I swear I would have kissed him on the spot. However, his decision to leave was unexpected and it caught my tongue. I didn't know what to say. I let go of my grip and just sat there in silence.

Still looking down on the floor, he said. "Every time I looked at you I love you even more. I love you so much, it hurts. As much as I wanted to be the one for you I know my chance is gone, Roza. I screwed up and now I have to face the consequences. I did horrible things too. During the short time when I was turned, I killed people. I was a monster and I tried to hurt you too. I would never forgive myself for that." His voice was breaking and he buried his face in his palms.

Although I'm with Adrian now and I love him, it still breaks me to see Dimitri so vulnerable. He had always put on a strong and unbreakable façade in front of others and I know I'm the only one who had seen this side of him. I went and kneeled in front of him and tried to pry his hands away from his face. I held on to his hands and said, "Hey. Look at me. You did nothing wrong."

He looked up at me and held my gaze. "Tasha did that to you and you weren't yourself then. No one blames you. Not me. I admit I was hurt when you said that I was just a play thing to you but that was the past and I've let go. I've moved on, so can you. The Dimitri I knew is a bad-ass god that can overcome anything and I have faith in you."

A single tear glided down his cheek and that was the first time I'd seen him cry. I reached out and wiped the tear from his face and he caught my hand. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. He breathed, "thank you Roza…" I bent forward and hugged him – not the passionate kind but a friendly embrace. He hugged me back and rested his head on my shoulders. He inhaled and said, "I will miss you"

"I'll miss you too Dimitri." I whispered back.

We broke out of the embrace and he got up and began to leave. "When are you leaving?" I asked.

"After your graduation. They have to find a replacement for me before I leave."

"Okay…" I said and gave a weak smile.

He left.

* * *

**You know the drill. Read and click on the button right below!**


	27. Chapter 27: My First and my Last

**Hi guys! I'm finally done with my exams and here's your reward for being so patient with me. I'm so sad Vampire Diaries Season 2 is going on a 2-3 weeks break. It means no Damon until then… I'm now crazily obsessed over Damon Salvatore (which was played by Ian Somerhalder) that I'm now picturing Adrian to be him… I think he's gonna make a great Adrian with the wits, attitude and character! **

**Lol. Enough of my crap. This chapter is gonna get pretty descriptive so if you're not comfortable with it, just stop at the AN mark.**

_**To disha: Hey disha! Thanks for reviewing every chapter and for all your feedback! **_

_**To adrianivashkovismylover: He's my lover too! Thank you for your kind review! I'm so touched!**_

**=)**

**Vampire Academy © Richelle Mead

* * *

**

**Chapter 27: My First and my Last**

**RPOV:**

The next two weeks past in a blur. Apparently Mason and I had passed our field experience with flying colors when Alberta came to us during lunch yesterday to congratulate us. Eddie rejoined the group, happy that he could finally get away from Jesse Zeklos. In a few days time, we will be taking our final test which will determine our final grade and then we'll graduate and be assigned to our charge. I can finally be Lissa's guardian. Ever since we'd known each other when we were five, for some reasons, I wanted to become Lissa's guardian and that had been my motivation to become the best guardian ever. It had strengthened over time as Lissa became the last Dragomir when her parents and elder brother, Andre died in the car crash. I was supposed to die with them but Lissa brought me back. Lissa's parents never treated me like a dhampir; I was more like the crazy kid they never had. I regarded them as my parents as well since my parents – my dad is an unknown Moroi and my mum had never been there much – had never been there for me. I swore with my life to protect Lissa with everything I've got and I will do it.

Back in school, things were pretty normal except our group was getting bigger with the addition of Carter, Kira, Aurora during meal times. They were pretty cool to hang out with, especially Kira and Carter. They were both excellent fighters and we had sparred a few times after class at the gym which ended everytime with my ass being served. Still, I'd learned a lot from them and they were so willing to teach me moves and strategies when it comes to protecting your charge.

On the other hand, Lissa and Aurora seemed to have hit it off really well and I was glad that Lissa had finally found someone who shared the same interests in fashion and makeup. I like them but not to the extent of obsession so I was happy to get away during those sharing sessions to practice with Kira and Carter.

As for Dimitri, I haven't seen him much ever since that day, as well as Adrian.

He charged at me, feint a punch, grabbed me by my torso and slammed me to the ground. I was glad that we were practicing on the training mat.

"Damn. I swear I had anticipated that." I swore as I lay flat on the ground breathing heavily. Kira extended his hand to pull me up and passed me a bottle of water.

"You were good. You just have to work on your reflexes."

"Thanks" I said and glupped down the water. He taught me a few more moves and pointers before Adrian dropped in. I ran over and gave him a koala hug. I didn't care if I stunk real badly.

"I missed you" I said and kissed him on the ear.

"Me too, little dhampir."

I pulled away slightly, still clinging onto him with my arms around his neck and my legs wrapped on around his waist. "Where have you been the entire week? I haven't seen you around much for the past two weeks and when I asked Kira, he said you have matters to attend to but wouldn't reveal much."

He gave a light kiss on the lips, aware of Kira's presence, and look into my eyes. "I had to go to court to settle a few things, plus I had to go visit my great aunt."

I gave him a pout and rested my head in the crook of his neck. I inhaled his scent. It was intoxicating – A good mix of his scent with a hint of cologne and a whiff of alcohol.

"Have you been drinking?"

"I had a glass" he said with an apologetic smile.

"You promised…" I whined.

"I know… I only had a bit to keep the Spirit effects at bay. I'm still sober enough to know that you want a shower before dinner"

"Alright. I wish I could help" I sighed into his neck.

"You do. When I'm with you, I don't get affected by it much. It's just the last couple of days away from you I had to use other methods to keep it in check." He told me and kissed my hair.

"Let's get you clean up" he said and I released my grasp and jumped off him.

I went to retrieve my bag and he took my hand and laced our fingers together as we walked. I was about to make a left turn to go to the dhampir dorm when he pulled me back and led me to the right, leading to the guest apartment.

"Adrian, I got to shower"

"I know. You can shower in my room. I just don't want to be apart from you."

I know where he's coming from so I followed him to his room. I don't want to be away from him either, even if it's only a minute.

I dropped my bag on the couch and he passed me a clean towel. I took the towel and went into the bathroom. It was way bigger and way more luxurious than the one in my room. It even has a bathtub! I turned on the shower and let the hot water wash my fatigue and sweat away. I took my time to wash myself to make sure I had washed away every speck of dirt on me. I dried myself with the towel and I think I smelt like Adrian. Then I realized that I haven't brought a change of clothes with me. I wrapped myself in the towel and stepped out of the bathroom and I think it caught Adrian by surprise.

"Do you have any clothes I can wear? I didn't have a change of clothes with me."

He nodded and retrieved a t-shirt and a pair of boxers from his wardrobe. I took it from him and went back into the shower to change. I decided to go commando – I know it might not be a wise decision at the moment – since I didn't want to wear the sweaty ones. Thank god the T-shirt isn't tight fitting and the boxers were made of really soft silk – something you would expect from Adrian. I'll text Lissa to bring some fresh clothes over later. I stepped out and Adrian was standing beside the door.

**APOV:**

While she was in the shower, I went out to the cafeteria and got us some food. I was glad she was still in the shower when I returned which gave me more time to set the food on the table. I was almost done with the food when she stepped out of the shower wrapped in the towel, her hairs dripping wet. Oh my god… She's so god damn sexy that got an instant reaction from my lower body. I didn't know how to respond. She asked for a change of clothes and I gave her a black t-shirt and a pair of my boxers. I finished up with the food and stood outside the bathroom to wait for her.

When she stepped out of the bathroom in my clothes, I was surprised that she was braless. I tried not to let my lust for her show too much but you can say that I'm addicted to Rose Hathaway. I took her hand and led her to the table where we had our dinner. Then we settled in the couch to watch the DVD which I had brought back from court as well as a bottle of 1987 sauvignon. The movie was Valentine's Day – I know it might sound cheesy but you would want to watch a romance movie with your girlfriend right?

I leaned against the arm of the couch and Rose sat between my legs leaning against my chest. The movie was really sweet and when it ended, Rose shifted her position so that she was on her side leaning against me. She gave a sigh. "I was life was like a fairytale".

"Then I'll be your prince, my princess" I replied to her comment and kissed the top of her head, taking in her scent. She smelt like my shampoo but her scent was there. I pulled her up and crushed my lips to hers. Our tongues danced and fought for dominance as her hands slipped under my shirt roaming on my chest. I let my hands slide down from the small of her back to her bottom and lifted her from the couch. She wrapped her legs around my waist and clung onto my neck. Without breaking the kiss, I brought her to the bed and we continued our heavy make-out session. I felt her hands tugging at the hem of my shirt and trying to slide them off me so I helped her. I broke away from the kiss which caused her to whimper. I gave her smile and took off my shirt, dumping it on the floor. She stared momentarily at my bare chest.

"See something you like?"

"Definitely" she said and gave me a man-eating smile.

**AN: Okay… I think you can stop here. Warning: Descriptive scenes below!**

She then pulled me down and attacked my lips with more fierceness than before. I kissed my way from her lips, to her neck and to her collar bone. I gave her collarbone a soft nibble which caused her to let out a moan. I continued teasing her by planting small kisses around the neck, behind her ears and slipped a hand under her shirt. My hand roamed her flat stomach and on the sides of her body but didn't go anywhere further up. Her hands were roaming on my back, scratching me whenever I touched any sensitive area. She tilted her head and nibbled on my ears while I worked on her neck. My hand was on her rib cage, my fingers occasionally brushing against the base of her breast.

"Adrian… touch me…" she breathed into my ear. I didn't need further instruction. I reached up and cupped her breast in my hand. She bit a little harder on my ear when I did that. Our lips found each other and there is a mutual need to get closer. I slid her shirt to reveal her stomach and planted kissed all over. I looked up at her and her eyes were as clouded with lust as mine. I slid her shirt further up her ribs and I leaned up to kiss her tender lips. "Can I?" I breathed against her lips and she gave a brief nod. I slid the t shirt off her and it joined mine on the floor. I pulled myself up and admired her body. She looked away from my gaze and crossed her arms over her chest to shield herself. She was blushing really hard. I leaned back down and shifted her hands to my back while I kissed her body. I took a nipple into my mouth and cupped the other breast with my free hand. She arched her back when I did as though asking for more.

Her hands slid down to my jeans and fiddled with the button. I helped her with it and she unzipped it and tried to tug it down. I broke away from her and took off my jeans, adding it to the pile. I rejoined her on the bed and I tried not to get my bottom too close to her body since my jeans are off now. But I had no such luck since Rose decided that I had dominated long enough then she flipped us over and she was straddling directly on top of the bulge. I know she felt the hardness coz her face showed a slight sign of embarrassment but quickly fades away, taken over by lust. She mimicked what I did to her and kissed and nibbled all over my ears and neck. She nibbled softly at the skin of my neck while I enjoyed and savored her touch on my body.

I traced my fingers along the edges of the shorts, tugging at it gently, pulling it down inch by inch. I grabbed her half exposed butt and gave it a squeeze. She gave a soft cry and stopped what she was doing. She lifted herself up and looked at me. She bit her bottom lips while I allowed my gaze to roam around her naked upper body. I noticed she wasn't making any further movement so I was worried that she might not be ready for what we were going to do.

I reached out a hand to cup her cheek. "What's wrong babe? We can stop this if you don't want it."

She shook her head.

I tried to sit up and she shifted a little to help me. I wrapped my arms around her lower back and leaned my forehead against hers.

"Whatever's on your mind, you can tell me. We can stop if you don't want to do it. I won't force you." I told her.

"No…" she said in a small voice.

"It's okay" I said with a smile and tried her lift her off me but she leaned into me and hugged me tightly. "No… I want to be with you. I want to do this."

"Then what's wrong. Did I make you uncomfortable?"

"It's… erm… condoms…"

"Huh?"

"Do you have condom?"

"Er… I don't think so. It's okay. I understand."

She shook her head again. She pulled up and looked at my eyes. I looked into the warm chocolate eyes that I loved so much and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Can I trust you?" she asked.

I cupped her face with both my hands and said in my most assuring voice. "Of course you can. I will never leave you. Ever."

She held my gaze for a couple more seconds and finally breathed so sexily into my ear. "Release me"

Immediately after she said that, she pushed me down onto the bed and pulled off my shorts. Then she removed hers and laid her naked body on top of mine. I gave her a sly smile and gained dominance.

"I believe it my turn to take over now" I leaned down to kiss her lips with fiery passion and worked my way down slowly while I spread her legs apart and felt her wetness. I slipped a finger in slowly and observed her expressions. She shut her eyes and let out a soft moan. I slipped my slippery finger out and teased her clit, moving around it in a circular motion. Her moans got louder as I increased my pace and I muffled a cry by crushing my lips on her when she reached her climax. I didn't waste any time after that. I entered her slowly and god, she was tight. Her face showed slight sign of pain. "If it hurts too much just stop me okay?" I told her while I slid my manhood in and out of her. I maintained it at a good pace as I was nervous and worried that I might do something wrong that caused her pain. Despite the rumors about me being a womanizer who had laid countless women, Rose is my first.

Gradually, I increased my pace and it got faster as I almost reach my point. I pulled out just in time and released on her body.

**RPOV:**

I cried out in pleasure and ecstasy as I reached my climax when Adrian increased his pace inside me. His moans got louder and he called out my name. "Rose… I'm coming…" he increased his pace with more urgency and he pulled out and released his hot cum on my body.

When he was done, he dropped onto the bed and gasped, "oh my god Rose. That was amazing." He laid on the bed for a few moments to steady his breathing. Then he got off the bed and returned with a towel to clean me up.

I then slid under the covers as I was feeling tired. I guess this was the aftermath of having sex. Adrian dumped the towel on the floor and joined me under the covers. He spooned me into his chest and I snuggled closer to him. I inhaled his scent which was mixed with some perspiration.

"You're my first." I told him.

"You're mine too…" he said.

"Liar"

"No, it's true baby. Those rumors are just rumors. I had never touched any other women except you and I'm glad you're the first." He brushed some wild locks of hair from my face and kissed my forehead. "And I want you to be my last…"

"Me too…" I whispered and yawned as sleep was taking over.

"Sleep baby. I'll be here when you wake up." He said in a soothing voice as he stroked my bare arm and kissed the top of my head.

* * *

**Show me some love and click on the button below! I know you want to ;-)**

**Come on! Just click right below!**


	28. Chapter 28: A Normal Day for a Not so

**I'm so sorry that it's been so long between updates. The holiday season had been crazy for me and now that school have started, my work piled up since Day 1. I've also encountered a huge writer's block which made me stump on this chapter at 800 words which I am not satisfied with since 2000+ words are my usual update. **

**I just realized that VD means so many things! First it's Vasilissa Dragomir, Victor Dashkov and now Vampire Diaries! Huge crush on Damon Salvatore!**

**Adrian: What about me? Not crushing on me anymore?**

**Rei: Of course I do! Adrian! **HUG****

**Vampire Academy © Richelle Mead

* * *

**

**Chapter 28: A Normal Day for a not so normal Rose**

**RPOV**

I woke up slightly before daybreak looking at the face of a beautiful angel - Adrian. He looks so cute and innocent when he's asleep. That's something you won't see every day. When he's awake and around people, he's back to his Adrian mode - A royal moroi who couldn't care less about others. However, when he was with us - especially with me - his guards came crashing down and we were able to know who Adrian Ivashkov really is. I have to admit that I wasn't really fond of him when we first met at the lodge as I thought he was a royal pain-in-the-ass, but he'd revealed his true self to me which I was thankful for as it opened my eyes to this wonderful man that is sleeping soundly beside me right now.

I slipped his arm off me, careful not to wake him and made my way to the bathroom to take a quick shower before heading back to my room for a fresh change of clothes. I was glad that I woke up early so that I could slip back into my room without attracting much attention. I looked at the disgustingly sweaty bra and panties of mine and I decided otherwise. I got out of the bathroom in Adrian's clothes and slipped back into the covers with him. He snuggled closer and took a deep breath.

"Umm… you smell good little dhampir…" he said with a sleepy and husky voice. Damn! It's sexy.

"Morning sleepy head" I said and rubbed his nose with mine which earned me a peck on the lips from him.

Just then, my phone beeped. Adrian growled as I slipped out of the bed to retrieve my phone. It was a text from Lissa and tons of missed called from last night. I decided to call her instead of texting back. The moment she picked it up, I didn't even have the chance to speak when she bombarded me with questions.

"Where are you? I've been looking for you all night! Were you at Adrian's ? If you are, you'd better spill

"Chill Liss! Look, I need you to go to my room and get me some fresh clothes and undergarment. We'll meet for breakfast at Adrian's room. Please~~~"

"You've got a lot of explaining to do Missy. Do you mind if I bring Christian along? He's erm… right beside me."

"Fine with me. I'll see you in 30 minutes?"

"Sure! Bye Rose!" she said and hung up.

I got back to the bed and spanked Adrian on the butt. "Get up Ivashkov! Lissa's coming in half an hour and I need you to get us some breakfast"

He sprung up and hugged me by my waist. He snuggled into my tummy and looked up at me a moment later. "Mmm… my girl is hungry." Then he stood up and saluted. "Right away Madam!" he said and went to take a quick shower. He came back with the breakfast five minutes after Lissa arrived. I thanked god for her "grace" to allow me to change out of the clothes I'm wearing before she bombarded me but it didn't help when Fireboy was around so I shut her up with a nod and told her I'll fill her in with what details during our next sleepover.

Christian helped Adrian with the food and we had quite an enjoyable time together. After breakfast, Adrian revealed that he had secured us the penthouse suite in an apartment in court. I didn't know that it was the most luxurious and established apartment at first but Lissa's squeal confirmed that it's gonna be hell of a place to stay in. Later in the afternoon, Kira, Carter and Aurora came over with Chinese take-out and we played on the Wii console that Christian brought over. It was a normal day that I haven't dreamt of since I was a child and the recent incidents that happened had made it seem almost impossible. I had a whooping good time beating Christian over Tennis and despite him having multiple rematch, the result is the same. The rest had a good laugh when they saw the expression on Christian's face when he swore that he was gonna beat me at the last round but got his ass handed to him instead. During dinner, Christian and Kira was in charged with the grocery they bought this afternoon and even I have to admit that these boys are great cooks!

**APOV**

Halfway through dinner I saw Rose glancing at me occasionally with a sheepish look and after a while I kinda got it. Thanks to Christian and Kira, I think I have to learn cooking now. Let's just say my encounters with the kitchen were never good. Kira can vouch for that. During the days where we were traveling around, he's always the one who cooks whenever we're tired of take-outs.

After they left – including Rose – I plopped onto the bed and fall asleep while thinking of our lives ahead in court. Rose and I will be together; we'll get married and have a bunch of mini-us running about in the backyard.

**RPOV**

I saw him the moment the Dhampir dorm came into view. He was still as tall and strong like the first time we met but the feelings that I once had for him was gone, but he's still my mentor and a friend. I walked up to him and greeted him the usual way.

"Hey comrade"

"Roza?"

"Haven't been seeing you around much"

"I've been busy looking for my replacement and packing. I'm going back to the academy I'd graduated to be a guardian there."

"I see…" I said, not knowing what to reply.

We stood there in silence looking at each other until Alberta came over.

"Excuse me. Guardian Belikov, you are needed at the office. It seems that there are some paper works to be done regarding the handover procedures."

"I'll be right over. Thanks Alberta." He replied.

Alberta left and he started. "I'll see you around then"

"yea…" was all I could choke up at that moment. I stood there and watched as his figure faded into the corridors. Feelings flooded into me like a broken dam as I recalled the first time we met, how he volunteered to be my mentor, our first kiss and all the messed up things that happened between us. The way we sparred and the feeling when our skin brushed against each other still lingers but I no longer feel the emptiness I'd felt when he left me for Tasha (which was him under her compulsion) but still, it hurts to be dumped by the man you thought you loved. However, at this very moment, I felt the sadness that he's not going to be part of my life anymore, not because he's my lover, but as a mentor, as a friend. Despite my denial that he could always read me like a book – coz he really can – I still miss him for he always know what to say when I'm lost.

"I'm gonna miss you Dimitri" I whispered. As the breeze carried my words away, it is as though it's telling me that love will fade over time. And I believe it will.

On the day of the trial

I stood in the waiting tent, my sweaty palms clasped together, nervously waiting for my name to be called. I was pacing to and fro before I knew it and it brought me back to reality when I bumped right into someone. I looked up and I swear I must have jumped 10 feet backwards when I saw the man I bumped into. Tall and beefy (which was rare for Moroi – I knew because he was flashing me that million dollar smile with his fangs showing), his flashy and mismatched clothes stood out from his slightly tanned skin and a big bushy beard. "Is he some kind of a mafia boss?" I thought to myself. Tension started to brew inside of me as I tried my very best to recall anyone whom I might have crossed with similar features. It was my mother's voice that broke me out of my random thoughts.

"Rosemarie, relax." She said as she tried to relax my fists which I had instinctively balled up.

"Let me introduce myself" the man said with a thick accent which I couldn't recognize. "I'm Ibrahim Mazur, you may call me Abe if you like."

He extended his thick slab of a hand (kinda like a piece of rib-eye steak) towards me as he finishes his introduction. "Please to meet you Kiz." I took his hand hesitantly when my mother continued, "he's your father."

"What?" I exclaimed. All eyes in the waiting tent were now turned onto me, even those novices who were peeking outside at the one taking the trials.

"Are you kidding? You mean he's my father? My birth father?"

"Don't make a fool of yourself. Get yourself together." My mother told me and she turned to Abe.

"I told you it was a bad idea to introduce yourself before her trials. You could have waited till she's done! Now look at what you've done. She's all shaken and mixed up!" I heard her chastise.

"What's wrong with a father wanting to cheer his daughter on? I haven't been able to participate in her life and you want to rob me of yet another chance?"

"Wait a sec. You mean I have a father?" I asked like an idiot.

"Yes you do, Rosemarie. I am your father"

"I'm not an unwanted child that even my mother is so ashamed of that she abandoned to be raised by the academy?"

"Of course not Kiz. I wanted to be part of your life but I didn't know it until recently."

"Rosemarie Hathaway, please proceed to the platform in 5 minutes" I heard my name being called over the PA system.

"Okay… Information overload. Gimme some time to process. We'll talk after this."

"We sure do!" Abe replied, flashing his smile again.

"Do your best Rose" my mother said as she gave me an awkward hug which I hugged back.

"You can do it Kiz. We'll be cheering for you" Abe said.

"Thanks" I told them as my mother steered Abe out of the waiting tent.

I took a drink from my bottle and sucked in a deep breath. I was about to go out of the tent when I heard him.

"Good luck Roza."

"Thanks comrade" I said without turning my head and continued to the platform.

When I was standing on the platform as they were getting the obstacles ready, I scanned the cheering crowd for my friends. It wasn't that hard though. Apparently Adrian had made a ridiculously large banner that says "We love you Rose" and had it plastered over the top row and all of my friends were wearing the same T-shirt which says "You can do it Rose!", even Christian was sporting one.

My name was called once more and the trial begins.

**^^^^ (AN: Sorry I had to jump this part coz I sucked at writing fighting scenes. Please refer to RM's Spirit Bound for the trial scene) ^^^^**

The trials passed in a blur. I didn't know it ended until Alberta came over and shook me out of my battle mode. I regained my 'consciousness' to be overwhelmed by the cheering from the crowd. I then join Mason and Eddie in the other tent for the novices who had finished the final trial.

"Great job Hathaway!" Mason and Eddie said as I entered the tent.

After the end of trial speech by Kirova, we had about three hours until the Guardian Feast to celebrate the graduation of the novices.

I slipped away through the back as soon as Kirova finishes her speech. I needed time alone to sort out the issues with my parents. I wanted to head back to my room but decided against it as it would be the first place they would come looking for me. I turned to the woods at the other end of the academy where there were less people. I walked a distance into the woods until I reached a small clearing and rested against a tree.

I stayed there thinking for quite some time. I was about to leave when I was stopped three buff guardian whom I did not recognize.

"Miss Hathaway"

"Yea?"

"We're here on behalf of the Queen. She had requested for you to meet her in court right now"

"What if I refuse?"

"Then we're sorry. We have to take you by force."

That was the last thing I heard before the guardian behind me knock me out with a taser.

* * *

**I had posted this up right after I was done so please bear with me if there's any typo =) **

**I apologize again for the late update. The story will end ard Chapter 30+ as I'm running out of ideas and the school work is piling up as I write. Thank you guys for reading and supporting me so far. If time permits, I will be writing a new fanfic based after Spirit Bound or Last Sacrifice or a totally OOC AxR fanfic. A sequel to this fanfic? I might consider if there are more ideas or enough demand for one. ^.^**


	29. Chapter 29: A Meeting in Hell

**It's been a year since I started this fic! I wanna thank you guys for the support. Without you loyal readers, subscribers, reviewees, I wouldn't have come so far. **

**Thank you!**

**I wanna apologize for the hiatus. It's because of my school work and to tell you the truth, I had like 3 versions of chapter 29. I'm struggling to post which one up coz there are 3 outcomes:**

**I won't post it here to spoil this chapter. Read the AN below after you're done with this chapter and tell me if I had made the right choice!**

**Vampire Academy © Richelle Mead

* * *

**

**Chapter 29: A Meeting in Hell**

**RPOV:**

I woke up in pitch darkness.

I was in motion – on a car.

I was blind-folded.

I could sense that there are people on my sides, most probably the bulky guards I've seen earlier.

My hands were tied behind my back with a soft material, but my captors made sure that it's firm enough that I couldn't break free.

"Where are you taking me?" I finally said.

"To the Queen" a voice beside me replied.

"What does she want me for?"

"We're on her majesty's order."

I tried asking more questions but the answer was either they were on the bitch's order or silence. I decided to wait it out till I see the Queen Bitch.

About another hour, we came to a halt. The two guards helped me out of the vehicle and escorted me to some place. Escorted was probably not the best word to describe as they had practically hold one of my arm each and 1cm more I would be off the ground given their strength and height. It was not until we reached a cool spacious area that they let go of me and undid my restrains.

I was at the entrance of a huge hall.

At the other end of the hall, which was about 20 meters away, was a heavy looking desk with really intricate carvings adorned with gold paint (it might be real gold, but it's not my business). It was the person behind the crazily expensive desk that captured my attention.

The Queen Bitch.

She was writing something and didn't bother that her "guest" had arrived. I walked towards her and stood about half an arm's length from the desk. She did not even spare me a glance to acknowledge my presence. I know I wasn't on her good list but still, I did not do anything (maybe some) that earned me this treatment.

"Hello~" I said in frustration. "You asked for me to be hauled here and you didn't even bother to talk?"

Silence.

"Fine. I'm leaving." Having said that, I turned on my heels and walked to the door.

"Miss Hathaway"

Finally, the devil spoke.

I turned back on the mention of my last name but stood where I was and folded my arms. She put down her pen and took down her glasses, placing them gently on the desk. She then crossed her fingers and placed them neatly in front of her. Typical Queen gestures. She looked directly at me and it seems like I'm a locked target. She narrowed her eyes slightly and few more moment of silence, she spoke again.

"There's a reason that I've asked for you today."

"Well, I didn't really have a choice do I? I responded, giving her my worst attitude.

"I've heard about your little friendship with my nephew"

She did not continue so I supposed it's my turn to speak.

I was about to say something witty when she continued.

"I want-"

She was interrupted by a loud scream – screams to be exact – coming from outside. We heard more screams and the door burst open. The two body guards who escorted me on my journey flown in through the door. I hadn't had the chance to respond to the dead guards, a group of 5 Strigoi gushed in, gnarling, ready to pounce on anyone in the room.

Damn!

I just went through my trials and now I'm being hauled into a place filled with Strigoi, forced to protect the bitchiest bitch on my bitch list.

On top of that, I have no weapon.

Given the shitty situation, I backed up towards the Queen Bitch, my back facing her. I backed up against the writing desk and gave a quick glance on the table for anything that I could use as a weapon.

Pen (shoot ink at them? Nope)

Glasses (erm… Nope)

Paper (fold an origami gun and pretend that it can actually shoot bullets? Nope)

Paper weight (I could throw this at one of them, and get 5 angry Strigoi? Nope)

A silver letter opener. Great. I can use this, provided it's not too blunt. I feel around my back for it, trying not to make any big movement that could provoke them to launch into an immediate attack.

One of the red-eyed monsters must have noticed the movement behind my back as he gave a deafening roar and the pack of them launched into a full fledge attack.

I grabbed the letter opener rolled over the desk, cornering the bitch against the wall. It's the safest staying behind me. I tried to convince myself that she's Adrian's aunt and swallowed all my negative thoughts to protect her. Three of them decided that we were lunch and lunged at us altogether.

I did a side kick to the one of the left and slashed the one in front on the cheek. Blood spilt out from the gash and it started sizzling. The other one punctured my side with her girly nails and drew blood. I yelled out in pain but I knew I had to filter out the pain and focus on the Moroi.

_They come first._

This is the first rule they taught us at the academy. And though I hate to admit but this Moroi behind me isn't just any Moroi. She's the monarch of the Vampires' Society. Chaos will break loose if she dies. She might not be the best ruler around but comparing her to the power hungry and obnoxious Princes and Princesses of the other Royal families, she's much better.

I kicked her away from me and stabbed the one who was still screaming from the slash I'd given him earlier. One down, four to go.

The first one that I kicked away came at me and I swung my arm giving him a long slash across his chest. He growled in fury but the slash did not affect him as much as the first one. He must be older than the other one. He came at me again and I was about to stab him in his chest when the female one grabbed me and threw me against a wall, allowing my Moroi to be open-season. Without giving me a second look, they charged towards her. I regain my bearings and jumped in front of her, receiving a bite on my left arm from the old Strigoi.

The other two Strigoi who weren't attacking us just stood there watching. They must be the leader of the pack. I can faintly hear ongoing fights outside the room and I pray that someone can come and assist me soon.

I kicked the old Strigoi in the stomach and plunged the letter opener on his back. I kept the weapon a little while longer in his back before removing it and elbowed him on the back causing him to sprawl on the floor. The female Strigoi did not waste any time while I handled the old one. She circled the Queen and cornered her. I was almost thankful for her antics instead of her instantly satisfying her gratification for royal blood. I kicked the old one over and stabbed him. Score two for Hathaway.

The other two who was watching decided that show time's over and joined in the action. I knew I had to act quickly. All along, the Queen bitch had been really quiet. I bet she haven't seen these creatures at such close range before and its scaring the shits out of her.

Making a quick decision, I decided that the two Strigoi leaders were a bigger threat then the female one and jumped in front and immediately, I was sandwiched between the two of them. They were circling and observing me like I was a bigger threat than them. This is definitely not the best position I could get myself into but I had no choice. My brain started running on 32x fast backward, trying to recall anything that Dimitri had taught me during all our training sessions.

Run

Run

Run

Run was all I could recalled from the trainings then I remembered one session with Kira and Carter. I smirked.

"Hey" I called to the one facing me.

Silence..

Hmm… What's with people and ignoring me today? Fine.

I grabbed his head and gave him a headbutt, causing him to be stunned for a moment. it's that moment that gave me the chance to land a fatal blow. I then grabbed his collar and using all the strength I can muster, I swung his body and landed a hit on the other Strigoi. He staggered backwards a couple of steps due to the sudden force. I dropped the body and using it as a springboard I leaped and stuck the letter opener into his neck. Blood gushed out like a broken pipe from his puncture artery. I took the chance and twisted his neck, breaking it.

One more to go. During my fight with the two, I stole occasional glances at the female Strigoi to make sure that I did not make a wrong choice leaving my Moroi open to attack. Thankfully, she's still doing a food dance, paying little or no attention to her pack being taken down. Her eyes were on the Moroi. I ran towards her, jerked her backwards by grabbing her hair and plunged the letter opener at the place where the heart is. I said that because, Strigoi are heartless, not literally, but it just didn't seem appropriate that they had a heart.

The fear-striken Queen bitch relaxed the moment the female Strigoi was taken down and slouched down the wall, curling into a ball – that, you don't get to see every day.

The pain in my sides was getting more unbearable and the other places where the Strigoi had landed hits on were starting to hurt as well. I knew I couldn't relax just then and decided to check the surrounding or at least secure this room until help arrives. I was almost at the entrance when a group of guardians came rushing in.

"About time you showed up"

**Guardian X POV**

We took down the last of the Strigoi at the hallway and rushed into the room where we had reports that the Queen was in there. I sent some of my men to check the surroundings for hidden threats and led the other half with me. That room was our priority when we got the call that Strigoi was attacking the Ski Resort off Spokane, however, the fights in the resort were too intense and we were losing. I had to place my faith on whoever's protecting the Queen as she usually had at least half a dozen of top-notch guardians with her.

Overcoming with fear that our Queen might not survive, I made a silent prayer that the Queen is safe. The moment we rushed in, we saw a dhampir girl covered in blood. The Queen was curled up in one corner and two guardians laid dead on the floor.

The dhampir girl said, "about time you showed up" and dropped onto the floor.

My signaled to my men to retrieve the Queen and I knelt beside the girl to check her pulse. She's still alive but the wound on her sides was bleeding profusely. "You did well" I told her and carried her to my car. I started the engine and drove above the speed limit to get her to the hospital. "Hang in there" I kept saying, looking frequently at my rear view mirror to check on her and sending silent prayers to god to keep her alive. I don't know why I cared so much for someone I just knew but from the first impression, though bloody, it told me that she was a strong fighter. I guess it was what attracted me to her.

The hospital was ran by the vampires so they weren't shocked that I was carrying an unconsciously girl covered in blood into the ER. She was sent immediately to the operation theatre and I couldn't help but worry for her.

Just then, my cell phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Hello, this is Guardian Black" I said as I answered the call. It was from my boss. I reported the details back to him and told him that the Queen is safe. She would be on her way back to the Royal Court in an hour's time. I shut my phone and slipped it back into my pocket. I took a seat outside the operation theatre and all I can do now, is wait.

**APOV:**

The phone call that I just received from my aunt scared the living daylight out of me. She told me that the Ski Resort was under attack – again – and Rose was badly injured from protecting her.

"Why the hell would she be at the Resort?" I yelled into the receiver. The gang's attentions were immediately on me and started to crowd around me to try and catch a glimpse of what my aunt got to say.

"I got my guardians to bring her here."

"And why?"

"I had wanted to see if she could be your guardian but before I could talk to her, we were under attack. She fought to protect me and someone just took her to the hospital"

"Which one?" I yelled anxiously, not bothering with any manners right now.

"I'm not sure. I last saw a guardian carrying her and I figured he must have taken her to a hospital. Adrian, I-"

I slammed my phone shut, not wanting to hear anymore from her. Lissa was crying into Christian's chest and that attracted the attention of Janine and Abe (whom I just got to know and threatened to break every bones in my body within 5 minutes of acquaintance). They came towards the group and asked if Rose had called.

I shook my head.

"It was my aunt. She said that Rose was with her and that she's now badly injured due to a Strigoi attack."

"WHAT?" Abe roared. "WHERE IS SHE NOW!" he demanded.

"I don't know." I said, frustrated. "I only know that she was at the Ski Resort near Spokane where the attack was. It must be a hospital nearby."

I hadn't finish my sentence and Abe walked away, furiously making phone calls, probably his contacts.

"We should try calling the hospitals around there" Christian spoke up. I nodded and we began to look for hospitals online on our cell phones and calling them up one by one.

I was on the fifth call when Abe stormed back in and said, "Come on. I know where she is."

He loaded us into his limo and we drove to the nearest air strip with Guardian Petrov, Guardian Alto and to my dismay, Dimitri as our guard. Lissa was still sobbing and Christian was having a hard time trying to comfort her. Kira was with us as well, leaving Carter behind with Aurora. Mason and Eddie had wanted to come too but were asked to stay back by Guardian Petrov.

I was on the edge throughout the entire journey. Abe had prepared two helicopters for us by the time we reached the air strip. The one hour journey seemed like an eternity to me when I don't know how Rose is. Whether she survived.

Idiot! I gave myself a mental slap. She will survive. She's Rose. My Rose. She will survive. When the helicopter landed on top of the hospital, I was one of the first to hop down. Janine and Abe beat me to it and the group of us ran down the staircase to the operation theatre. A blood stained guardian was sitting outside, worry written all over his face.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!" Abe roared at the guardian.

"She's in there sir. It's been almost two hours since she's in there…" he trailed off as he speaks.

That made Lissa cried even harder.

Tears were threatening to fall from my eyes too but I knew I couldn't break down in front of them. My lil dhampir would laugh at me if I did.

Another hour had passed with no news about Rose except the doctors and nurses who were rushing in and out of the operation theatre. I was pacing along the corridor outside the operating room when Christian came over with a cup of coffee.

I took it but took a sip. I need to stay awake for my lil dhampir. I will be there when she wakes up.

No… I need to sleep!

I threw the coffee into the bin and sat on the chair at the waiting area. I focused all my thoughts on Rose and within seconds, I was in.

It was pitch black. A vortex of nothingness. I tried to search for Rose and sent out my thoughts to her, hoping that they will bring her to me.

Soon, she appeared. She was wearing bloody clothes and she looked empty. I ran towards her and held her tightly in my arms.

"Adrian? What are you doing here? Where am I?"

"You're in the operation theatre. You got hurt badly and it's all my fault." I said and started to break down.

"It's not your fault that I got hurt." She said stroking my cheeks.

"No… It's my fault that my aunt called you over"

"You knew about it?"

"I don't… but I mentioned to her once that I want you to be my guardian and that was why she asked for your audience. She wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my guardian… it's my entire fault…"

Then as though being sucked, Rose jerked out of my arms and her image was flickering.

The vortex jerked again and I was at the waiting area. Then, I saw nurses wheeling another piece of equipment into the operation theatre.

All of us at the waiting area tensed up when the door finally opened and the doctor stepped out. I ran towards the doctor but the guardian I saw earlier beat me to it. He grabbed the doctor by the shoulder and shook him.

"How is she!"

"We managed to bring her back. But we still need to put her under observation. She made it, but barely. We'll be transferring her to the ICU."

I relaxed at the mention of my Rose being okay. He let go of the doctor and slumped onto the floor. Moments later, Rose was being wheeled out on a bed and we followed her to the ICU. She wasn't allowed any visitors despite Abe's influence and all I could do was to watch her through the glass window. Everyone was relieved to hear that Rose is okay but the weird thing was the guardian. I was puzzled as to why he was so anxious about Rose.

One Dimitri is enough. I don't need another.

* * *

**So guys! What do you think of this chapter?**

**I told you I had three versions of the meeting with the queen:**

**1.. Queen being her usual bitch self, trying to separate Adrian and Rose**

**2.. The Queen did not ask for Rose. Instead, she engaged some people and dumped her in the middle of nowhere. (Hmm.. I guess that's bitchy too)**

**This is the third version! I thought that the queen deserve some good impression too since Richelle didn't make her out to be THAT bad…**

**Tell me what you think and review! ^-^**


	30. Chapter 30: My Guardian Angel

**One week, two chapters. Great! One year, 30 chapters? Not so great.**

**Right now I'm taking a break from doing lesson plans and decided to continue this chapter. **

**Hope you guys like this. Thanks disha, talkygirl, D. Kelly, Taylor Rose Ivashkov-Ozera, bash xx and Kissed by A Demon (I tried to type it exactly but FF always remove it for unknown reasons) for reviewing the last chapter!**

**PS: FF had some glitches with uploading which caused some words to be eaten up due to unknown reasons. Please bear with me if you found that the sentences doesnt flow due to missing word. Please tell me and I'll try to fix it.  
**

**Vampire Academy © Richelle Mead**

* * *

**Chapter 30: My Guardian Angel**

**APOV**

"Hey, go get some rest, I'll take over." Lissa said as she placed her hand on my arm lightly.

"I'm fine Lissa. She needs me."

"She wouldn't be too happy if she wakes up and sees you like this Adrian. You've got to rest."

"I told you I'm FINE!" I yelled and brushed her hand off rather hard.

She was stunned for a brief second but recovered and stood firm. Then she did something extraordinary and unexpected of her.

She slapped me across the face.

It hurts.

"What the hell?" I yelled yet again at the sudden attack.

"Get a grip Adrian! Rose wouldn't want to see you like this. It's been a week and you had barely sleep or eaten anything! Look at yourself!" she said and turned my head towards the window reflection with a force I didn't know she had.

I almost couldn't recognize the person staring back at me. He was wearing stale and crumpled clothes, unshaven and his hair was unkempt. He had eyes comparable to a panda and they were blood-shot.

Was that me?

I did a double-take and confirmed it. It was me.

I looked beyond my reflection and through to Rose, who was lying unconscious on the hospital bed. Besides the doctor and nurses, no one was allowed to enter due to a high risk of infection, but…

… Flashback…

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" Lissa whispered._

"_I'm sure. I don't care what Abe or Janine gonna do to me but I want to save Rose."_

"_I'm coming with you."_

_I nodded in response. We asked Christian to go get some food with Abe and Janine to draw them away to allow us to sneak into the room. We waited until the coast was clear before sneaking inside. I crept up to the door and pushed down the handle softly so no one would spot us. Stealthily, I crept next to Rose with Lissa right behind me and we started to do our thing. _

_We held on to one of Rose's hand and focused on healing her injuries. After some excruciating moments, we realized that we were both experiencing the same thing. Rose's body was rejecting the Spirit both of us were trying to "inject" into Rose. We thought that it might be our powers cancelling out each other's but it was the same after we tried one after and another. _

"_Adrian, we've got to go now! They're coming back!" Lissa said in a low and hurried voice while dragging me out of the room. We got out just in time for Abe to see us leaning into the window. I thought he sensed something but let it drop._

… End of Flashback…

Ever since then, all we could do was to hope for a miracle to happen. Rose had suffered from a punctured lung due to a broken rib and one of her liver was badly damaged from an unknown poison that they had to remove it from her body to prevent it from spreading. The doctor also explained that she was lucky that she was brought to the hospital in time, or else she would have died from the injuries. The doctor told us that she was unconscious due to the lack of oxygen and there's nothing much we can do except to wait for her to come around.

I had also tried to go into her dreams but I couldn't reach her. She wasn't dreaming.

She was unconscious.

"Is she going to be alright?" I said, my voice almost breaking.

"She's Rose. She's able to pull through anything. We have to believe in her." Lissa said.

"Yeah man. Go to the feeders and wash-up. Get some sleep. We'll call you once she wakes up." Christian said and pushed me along to the hospital cafeteria. Christian went to the feeder with me and left after I had finished the sandwich.

I then walked back to the hotel Abe checked us in, which was 3 blocks away from the hospital. I took a quick shower and got dressed in the clothes I bought on the way back. In our hurry, none of us had the time to pack any luggage but we didn't have the mood to shop either, not even Lissa – the shopping queen.

I hadn't realized that I was this tired until I hit the bed and dozed off almost immediately.  
I was awaken by the sound of my cell phone. I sprang up in a flash and swooped my phone which was on the end table.

"Adrian! Come quick!" Christian's voice boomed through the receiver. I did not wait for him to finish what he was saying. I was out in a flash and reached the hospital in under a minute. I rushed to the ICU but it was empty. No Christian. No Lissa. No Abe or Janine.

No one was in sight.

Fearing for the worst, I ran to the reception and asked the nurse.

"Rose Hathaway. Where is she?" the nurse looked up for a moment and began typing something into the computer. I tapped the counter impatiently and I knew it was pissing the nurse off but I couldn't care less.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around, glaring at whoever it was. Only Rose mattered right now.

"Looking for someone?" a female voice said.

My glare softens the moment it touches her.

Rose.

My lil dhampir is awake!

I swooped her off the ground and hugged her. She responded and hugged me closer, so close that it might smelt us together. We broke off when I felt someone peeling me away from her by the back of my collar.

Abe.

But I was also thinking, who else.

"Do you mind not breaking anymore of my daughter's ribs? Or do you want me to break yours instead?"

"Abe!" Rose retorted. "That's no way to treat my boyfriend"

I smiled at the mention of that word. Although we've been together and its official to our friends, it was the first time I heard her address me as her _boyfriend_.

Abe let go of me and Rose grabbed me behind her protectively against Abe.

Then I suddenly remembered.

"Rose, why aren't you resting? You're bruised up quite badly. Are you okay?"

"Slow down Adrian. I'm fine. Look." she said and twirled around to show that she was fine, but winced when she twisted her sides.

I held onto her in an instant. "Let's get you to lie down alight? Your body is still healing from the new stuff"

"New stuff?" she asked curiously and looked at me and the others.

"I think she should know." Lissa came forward and said.

"Know what?"

"Let's get you to bed and we'll tell you about it, alright?" I said and Lissa helped me to steer Rose to her room.

"Okay. I'm on the bed now, can you tell me what the hell happened already?" Rose said impatiently.

"Well..." Lissa started. "When you were brought in, you were really messed up and your injuries were pretty bad... One of your liver was damaged by some poison and-"

"That bitch!" Rose exclaimed. "She'd got poison on her nails!"  
Lissa was taken aback by Rose's sudden outburst and I continued for her.

"The doctors had to remove it. But two days later, your heart rate started dropping and you were in such critical condition that they had to operate on you again. The doctor then said that your other liver couldn't function properly on its own and was failing as well. He then asked for a donor. "

"You gave your liver to me?" Rose asked incredulously.

"I was one of the first in line along with Abe and your mother but ours were not suitable."

"Then who gave it to me?"

"The guardian who brought you in."

"The what?"

"A guardian. He was the one who brought you to the hospital in time or we won't be talking to you right now."

"Then what happened? He gave his liver to me?"

"He did" I said, feeling guilty that I wasn't the one who saved the love of my life.

"Then where is he?"

No one dared to answer.

It was Janine who finally broke the silence.

"He died"

"He what? How did that happen?"

"Two days after the transplant, he got some complication from the wounds and the doctors couldn't bring him back. The doctors later found out that he suffered from internal bleedings."

"What was his name?"

"Guardian Black" I replied.

Rose thought for a brief moment.

"Do you know him?"

She shook her head. "Why would he do that for me? I don't even know him."

"We don't know either. From what I heard from my aunt, he was the one who rushed you to the hospital the moment you passed out. When we arrived, he was waiting anxiously outside the operation room. He seemed really concerned about you."

I felt really jealous that some other man was showing concern for my girl but I know I had to let Rose know the truth.

"He saved me. Twice… When's the funeral?"

"There wasn't any. He had no family and he didn't really die from a mission. But we held a small service for him and buried him in the cemetery behind the church."

"Can I go see him?"

I looked at the others and they nodded.

Few days later, Rose was given a clean bill of health and was bouncing to get out of the hospital. Abe arranged for our flight back in the helicopters and it landed back at the academy this time. Everyone said their goodbyes and headed back to their rooms.

**RPOV**

The news was shocking. I mean who would be willing to donate their organs to someone they barely knew? But I was really grateful for him to do what he did. I would have done the same to Lissa and Adrian but not anyone else.

I was walking back to my room when Lissa tackled me.

"Rose!" she squealed. "Tomorrow's Graduation Day and I've got your outfits for the dance ready!"

"We're graduating already?" I said in shock. The time I spent in the infirmary and hospital seems longer than the time spent in school. I mean, I'm going to graduate. I'm going to be in-charge of someone else's – Lissa's – life.

She then dragged me to her room, saying that it would be easier to get ready for the big day tomorrow. I took a quick shower and probably dozed off on the bed even before Lissa gets into the shower.

As soon as I drifted off to sleep, a misty woods appeared before my eyes. There was a certain familiarity about it, but I couldn't really tell.

_I looked around and was expecting Adrian to pop out any moment as my dream was usually black. _

"_Adrian~" I said in a sing song voice. "You can come out now~"_

_No one. Just the woods and myself. _

"_Adrian, quit hiding. I know it's you."_

_Still no answer._

_I walked around, prodding deeper into the woods and I had the feeling that I was being watched._

"_Adrian. Come out now! It's freaking me out!" I shouted, but there was just the creepy silence. The fog got heavier, putting a thicker veil around me. _

"_Adrian! Quit playing! It's not funny!" I shouted yet again to nothingness. _

_Then I heard it. It was a woman's voice._

"_Rose…"_

_Then silence._

_I stood where I was and listened again._

"_Rose. Wake up."_

_This time, I recognize the voice._

_Lissa._

"_Rose! Wake up!"_

_I felt the ground shaking and my dream was starting to break apart. The ground beneath me cracked and I fell. _

"Ahh!" I woke up in Lissa's bed. Screaming.

"Rose, are you alright?" Lissa's voice wrapping anxiously around me.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Bad dream."

"You were thrashing around and you were sweating. I thought your wounds are hurting again. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Liss. Go back to sleep."

Just then, the alarm clock went off.

I mentally laughed at the timing and jumped off the bed and into the showers. When I got out of the showers, Lissa had spread out a set of perfectly ironed guardian uniform on the bed and a graduation robe beside it. She had even got a new set of bra and panty. She was beaming like a proud mother.

I got dressed and blow-dried my hair while Lissa took her shower. I put my hair up in a high pony tail and looked myself in the mirror. I put on some mascara and lip gloss then slipped out of Lissa's room.

"Hey Liss! I'll meet you at the auditorium!" I said before closing the door behind me.

I ran towards Adrian's room the moment I was out. I missed him so much, even though we had barely parted for 24 hours. I knocked on his door but no answer. I knocked the second time and decided to try my luck. Fortunately for me, it was unlocked. I let myself in and open his bedroom door as quietly as I can. He was sleeping soundly like a baby and I hate to wake him up so I went outside to the living room and got comfortable on the couch.

I stretched my feet onto the coffee table and accidentally kicked his wallet off the surface. I bent down to pick it up but the wallet laid open and I saw a photo of him when he was really young. It was his birthday from the cake and decorations in the picture and there was a really cute girl kissing his cheek. He seemed a little reluctant though. He looks really cute but I don't like it that he's keeping a picture of another girl kissing him in his wallet.

I felt a sudden surge of anger and decided to just go to the auditorium alone.

I stormed out of his room, slamming the door behind me. I know I might be over-reacting but I can't help but feel jealous and angry that he's keeping a photo of him and another girl in his wallet.

I was about to enter the auditorium when I walked straight into someone.

Dimitri.

Great. Just who I need to see.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey..." I said looking up briefly.

"You seems angry. Wanna talk about it?"

"I need to head to the auditorium for the ceremony." I lied. There's still about an hour to spare before the ceremony. I'm just not sure if he's the best person to talk to right now.

"It's not starting in another hour. You'll feel better." he said in his usual caring voice that he only use when talking to me.

"Alright."

We walked to the back of the academy and sat on a bench.

"So… what's up?"

"I'm pissed."

"About?"

"More like who." I lamented.

He did that one eyebrow thing which I couldn't ever do.

"He had a picture of another girl kissing him in his wallet."

"That bastard!" Dimitri spat and stood up. "How could he!"

"Cool down comrade. It was a girl kissing him but it was a picture of him when he was just a boy. I know I shouldn't read too much into it but if you put a picture of someone in your wallet, that someone must be important right?" I said and thinking that why am I trying to calm him down when he should be the one doing it.

He calmed down a little and sat down beside me, giving me a knowing smile.

"Have you talked to him about it" he said, resting his elbows on his thighs and crossed his fingers together, resting his chin on it. I haven't seen this relax side of him before, if anybody else was doing it, I would have thought no big deal, but for Dimitri, this was something new. This just shows that you can never know someone enough, there's something new to learn every day.

"No… He doesn't even know I saw it. I just stormed out of his room then I bumped into you…"

"Roza…" he spoke again using the Russian familiar of my name. It used to melt me every single time but right now, he had somewhat become an elder brother that I never had. From his expressions, I know it's taking him some struggle to say what he was going to say, but he said it. "Perhaps you should go talk to him. You know I always told you never be too quick to judge, maybe it was just sentimental to him. I hate to admit it but I know he loves you very much and you do too. Give him a chance, give yourself a chance." He paused for a short while. "Give your love a chance. Don't regret it like I did." I looked up at him, regrets flashing in his deep brown eyes.

I had wanted to say something but my phone started ringing.

"Rose! Where are you? The ceremony is starting!" Lissa's voice shot through the receiver.

"Chill Liss. I'll be there in 5. See you at the entrance." I replied and slid my phone back into my pocket.

"Time to go comrade?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He said and we walked to the auditorium together.

Lissa and I walked into the auditorium and parted ways since the Moroi and Dhampir are sitting on either side of the auditorium. I found Mason and Eddie sitting near the back and was glad that they had saved me a seat.

The Moroi graduation ceremony started first and I wasn't surprised that Lissa was the Valedictorian. She gave a wonderful speech about how the academy had made her grow as a person and how that education is not to make us apart but a part of each other. She had also voiced her opinion on how Moroi should learn to fight like ancient times and that by being united, we can all make a greater difference in our lives. She then ended her speech and one by one, graduating Moroi names were called onto the stage to receive their Diploma, followed by the Dhampir to receive their Diploma and their assignment. Dhampir didn't have a Valedictorian but at the end of the ceremony, the best novice award was given to the most outstanding novice.

"Mason Ashford… Christian Ozera". Cheers were heard from our gang but mostly boos from the crowd. Afterall, Christian was still labeled as a Strigoi wannabe, but who cares?

"Edison Castile…" Kirova announced and I heard Eddie deep in prayers that he wouldn't get Jesse as his charge as up till now, most novices had gotten their field assignment as their charge.

"Vasilissa Dragomir" The crowd broke into a cheer except me, while Eddie heaved a sigh of relieve while shooting me an apologetic look before going up to the stage to receive the package containing information of his charge.

Confusion and anger flashed through me as I was disappointed that I did not get Lissa as my charge. It had always been my dream to be her guardian and now my dreams are shattered. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I hadn't paid any attention to the rest of the ceremony.

Suddenly, everyone started to rise from their seats and I followed suit. The Queen Bitch had arrived. Everyone remained standing until she reached the stage.

"I would like to congratulate everyone, Moroi and Dhampir alike, for completing their education. Especially the dhampir, who will be assigned to their charge and proceed on with the next stage of their career. This year, I had specially requested for myself to give out the Best Novice award and I know what you are thinking. For the Queen of the vampire society to give out this award, he or she must have been really outstanding and did a great contribution to our society. Without further ado, the best novice award goes to… Rosemarie Hathaway!"

Haha! You must thinking it was a cliché that I had the spotlight shining on me but it wasn't. I had the freaking light on me. At the same time, I was also thinking if the Queen Bitch had gone bonkers due to the Strigoi attack but the crowd cheering and with both Alberta and Dimitri coming forward to lead me to the stage made me realize that I wasn't dreaming.

Alberta and Dimitri accompanied me onto the stage and I was received with a hug by Tatiana.

A genuine hug.

She led me to the stand and said, "I give it to you again. Best Novice of the Year, Miss Rosemarie Hathaway." The crowd broke out into a greater cheer. "Before I pass on the mic to Miss Hathaway, I would like to express my deepest gratitude to her, for putting her life in danger to save mine. If not for her, putting down her grudge against me and facing a pack of Strigoi by herself with just a letter opener, I would not have been alive right now. Thank you Rose." She then hugged me again and stood back.

I scanned the crowd and found myself staring at a wildly cheering crowd. Lissa and Christian, Mason and Eddie, my mom and dad, even Adrian, Carter, Aurora and Kira. Everyone was happy and cheering for me.

"Wow…" I said. The audience gradually ceased the cheering. "What do I say? I guess this would be the time I say my thanks to the people who supported me right?" that caused the audience to give a small laugh.

"Well, I hadn't expected myself to receive this award. I mean I ran away from school with Lissa, got into fights, earned myself a bad reputation and so on, but this also made me realized that despite the façade, even someone like me can produce outstanding results. I was grateful to Headmistress Kirova for giving me a second chance to continue my studies in the academy when she could have expelled me for doing what I did on numerous occasions, and to Guardian Belikov, who saw the person I can be and pleaded with the headmistress and even volunteered to be my mentor. He had not only taught me how to fight, but he had also taught me the way of life. He wasn't just a mentor, but also a friend. When he was turned, God gave him a second chance and here he is, still a Dhampir and a great guardian. When he came back, he was too, given a second chance. People received him back as a co-worker and their friends, they never judged him, I, never judged him.

One week ago, the Queen had asked me to see her but before anyone of us realized, we were under the attack of a group of Strigoi, at the very resort where many of us were lost. I knew I hadn't been on the Queen's good list and she hadn't really left a good impression on me, but what I was taught, what _we_ were taught, in the academy, sets in. _They come first_. I knew I had to put down the grudges I had against her and protect her. I did. By doing that, I gave both of us a second chance to reevaluate each other.

Lastly, I want to thank my mother, the great Janine Hathaway for looking past my bad records in school and still regarded me as her daughter. My best friend, Lissa, who held her faith in me when we were out on the run for two years, and Christian, you know yourself Pyro, who fought alongside me when Moroi were too afraid to put themselves at the frontlines. Guardian Belikov, for seeing the person inside me and trained me to become who I am today. Last but not least, I want to thank one last person. If not for him, I would not be standing here today. Guardian Jonathan Black, who had sacrificed himself for me.

Thank you Jonathan, you are my savior.

My Guardian Angel…

Thank you everyone!"

I ended my speech and the audience were clapping and cheering wildly. I turned around and everyone was cheering for me as well. Tatiana, Alberta, Dimitri, Kirova, even Stan who hated me to the core. They were only happy for me, but they were proud of me.

* * *

**WOW! A really long chapter! You must be curious as to who will Rose be appointed to right? Lissa? Adrian? or the Queen herself? I don't know! You tell me!**

**Stay tuned! The next chapter will be up in approximately a week ^-^ Please leave your review by **

**clicking below!**


	31. Chapter 31: Away from You

**Yay! It's chapter 31! I'm having my exams these couple weeks, so I won't updating in like 2-3 weeks. Sorry for the wait =)**

**Thanks section:**

rosalie, feffy008, Taylor Rose Ivashkov-Ozera, KissedByADemon, talkygirl, disha, SassYNoles, RedRoseGreenThorn.

You guys really made my day (^_^)

**Vampire Academy © Richelle Mead**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Away from You**

**RPOV**

After hugs from everyone on stage, I got down and was immediately tackled by Lissa and everyone else.

"Rose! I'm so happy for you! You made it!" Lissa squealed while still clung onto me.

I hugged her back and when I looked down on my wrist, a sudden pang of sadness shot me in the head. The chotki Lissa gave me last Christmas…

**Flashback (AN: Extracted from Frostbite pg 117-118)**

_I opened the box and stared inside. I saw a string of maroon-colored beads, and the scent of roses floated out._

"_What the…"_

_I lifted the beads out, and a heavy gold crucifix swung from the end of them. She'd given me a chotki. It was similar to a rosary, only smaller. Bracelet-size._

"_Are you trying to convert me?" I asked wryly. Lissa wasn't a religious nut or anything, but she believed in God and attended church regularly. Like many Moroi families who'd come from Russia and Eastern Europe, she was an Othordox Christian._

_Me? I was pretty much an Orthodox Agnostic. I figured God probably existed, but I didn't have the time or energy to investigate. Lissa respected that and never tried to push her faith on me, which made the gift that much weirder._

"_Flip it over," she said, clearly amused at my shock._

_I did. On the back of the cross, a dragon wreathed in flowers had been carved into the gold. The Dragomir crest. I looked at her, puzzled._

"_It's a family heirloom," she said. "One of my dad's good friends has been saving boxes of his stuff. This was in it. It belonged to my great-grandmother's guardian."_

"_Liss…" I said. The chotki took on a whole new meaning. _

"_I can't… you can't give me something like this."_

"_Well, I certainly can't keep it. It's meant for a guardian. My guardian."_

"_I wound the beads around one wrist. The cross felt cool against my skin._

"_You know," I teased, "there's a good possibility I'll get kicked out of school before I can become your guardian."_

_She grinned. "Well, then you can give it back."_

**End of Flashback**

Lissa broke away from me shortly and my parents came over to congratulate me. I was taken aback when Abe and Janine decided to sandwich me in a hug.

"I'm so proud of you Rose," my mom said.

"I am too Kiz. Who's your charge?"

Everyone around us went silent. I guess everyone knows that not having Lissa as my charge is a great blow to me.

"Did I say something wrong?" Abe said, clearly puzzled at the sudden silence. Lissa grabbed on to mood and broke the silence. "Oh my gosh Rose! We've only 5 hours left to the prom tonight! Sorry guys but beauty takes time! Aurora, let's go."

Aurora seems stumped for a brief moment but quickly caught on when she saw the expressions on my face.

"Yea… Sorry guys, we've got loads to do." With that being said, Lissa pulled me towards her room with Aurora in tow.

**APOV:**

"Last but not least, I want to thank one last person. If not for him, I would not be standing here today. Guardian Jonathan Black, who had sacrificed himself for me.

Thank you Jonathan, you are my savior.

My Guardian Angel…"

Rose ended her speech and was soon engulfed by the gang. I was proud of her, I really am. But I felt jealousy too. She had thanked Belikov, her ex, and the guardian whom she barely knew, but not me. I know there isn't anything to be jealous of here but I can't help but feel that since I'm the only male (Abe excluded) that she hadn't mentioned. I mean I'm her boyfriend right? I stood at the edge of the crowd surrounding her, I'd wanted to hug and give her a kiss right here, right now but I couldn't move. Even the smile on my face seems fake. She hugged Lissa and then her happiness faltered. Her face was voided of all emotions and I saw sadness dominating her aura. Something is definitely bothering her. I took a step forward, wanting to comfort her but was interrupted by Lissa who quickly dragged her away with Aurora.

Without the attraction, the crowd quickly broke up and everyone went their separate ways. I followed Kira and Carter back to my room and they seemed to have sensed my sadness. Carter sat down beside me and Kira came over shortly with my favorite whisky and laid down 3 glasses on the coffee table. He poured some into each glass and as soon as the first glass was filled, I took it and down the content. I lowered the glass and just stared at it.

Carter took the second glass but just held it in his hands. He then started, "you know… I think she just meant it as a form of gratitude. He'd practically died for her you know." he then took a sip from his glass. I grabbed the bottle and poured myself another glass. I gave the whiskey a little swirl in the glass and down it again. I tilted my head against the back of the couch and sighed.

"I know… but I just can't explain this feeling that I'm feeling right now. I'm proud of her, she had finally did it and she's really great. But… I don't know… you might think that I'm reading too much into her speech but she hadn't looked at me in the eyes since just now. Not even once. I…"

Kira took the glass from me and placed it on the table. "She came by this morning."

"She did?"

"Yea… I was on the balcony and you were still sleeping then. I think she saw the photograph and got jealous. She just stormed out after that."

"She came over? And she saw the photograph? What photo… oh crap! No wonder she was ignoring me the entire morning."

"You're still bent on looking for the girl?" Carter asked. "It's such a long time ago, don't you think you should just give it up?"

"I'm not sure… She meant something to me and she had always been in my heart since then… I can't just let go…"

"What about Rose? I think she should know the truth."

"I'd wanted to but I don't know how… I mean how do you tell the girl you love that you are still clinging onto another girl who will always have a place in your heart?"

Upon hearing that, they seemed to have surrendered. "I need some air." I said and left the room. I laid down on the side of the pond which I had found some days ago while exploring the grounds. This place reminded me of my home back in Romania except the lake was now replaced by a pond. It was quiet though, I supposed no one actually came and explore this part of the academy. I looked to the sides and saw the foggy woods which really resembles the one back at home and I started to recall bits and pieces of my past…

_There were a lot of people in the house that day. Kids, adults, old geezers, they were piling up at the backyard like the huge mountain of presents on the table. Streamers and balloons were everywhere and a really huge banner decorated the stage. "Happy Birthday Adrian" it read and there was this really tall and beautiful cake with a big numeral "10" shaped candle on it. Alex and Andrea were back from school too and we were playing tag with some other kids near the woods. Alex was it and I ran into the woods and took cover behind a big tree. _

"_Shh! Go hide somewhere else." Someone hissed. I looked around but saw no one. I must be hearing things I thought and crouched down behind the tree. Then a twig hit me on my head and when I looked up, I saw two girls on the tree. "Go hide somewhere else. You'll get us busted." One of two girls whispered in a low voice which I recognized was the one whom I heard just now. _

"_He won't find us here." I whispered back up and was attacked by another twig. _

"_Hey!" I shouted and I felt a tap on my shoulders. "Tag. You're it." Alex shouted and ran away. _

"_Great. Now we'll have to find another hiding place." She jumped down and helped the other one down from the tree." She took the other girl's hand and before she ran away with the girl. She said, "No peeping!" and turned me around so I faced the other tree. "Start counting only when I said so." Then I heard some footsteps and a faint "You can start now" a couple seconds later. I tagged a moroi girl and then she tagged another girl and the game soon developed into a game of tag-and-go. We just ignored the counting and started just tagging whoever's closest to us. _

_Then Alex suggested we play the game another way. He took some paper and pencils and told us to write our names and drop it into the bowl. Then we take turns to draw a paper each from the bowl. The person on our paper is the person we need to find and the first person to complete the game wins. I unfolded the piece of paper and I got the girl from the tree earlier. When everyone got their target, Alex shouted, "RUN!" and all of us ran in separate directions, either trying to catch our target or run from our captors. I saw her running into the woods and I followed. She was really fast and while she ran, she was giggling and laughing. I pursued her deeper into the woods and I lost her after she turned a corner. I looked around me and realized that I was lost… kinda… _

_Then I heard a song and the entire ground started to vibrate. The song grew louder and louder and my vision got more sketchy._

I opened my eyes and saw the pitch black sky decorated with millions of stars. I had fallen asleep and dreamt of the past. The song I heard from the dream continued and I realized it was my ringtone. I took my phone from my pocket and answered, "Hello, you've reached Adrian Ivashkov. If you're a dude with no important business, hang up. If you're a girl, just go on."

A man's voice came through from the receiver. "Lord Ivashkov. This is Smith. We've found the girl…"

**RPOV:**

After Lissa pulled us into her room, she asked Aurora to go to the cafeteria to get us all some food. I knew what she was trying to do.

"Rose, what's wrong…"

"Liss… I…" I said while fidgeting with the chotki on my wrist. I slipped it off and placed it in her hands. "I can't take this anymore Liss… I'm not your guardian anymore…" I sniffed and tried to hold back the tears but I can't.

"Rose… I gave this to you and it's yours, I won't take it back. Besides, you're just unassigned at the moment, maybe they'll assign you to me as well, just like when they decided to have you and guardian Belikov as my guardian when we just returned to the academy."

"But Liss… What if they decided to let me guard someone else? Then we'll be apart. _I'll _be apart from all of you… What if they send me to guard a royal in Antarctica or South Africa, then I won't be able to see you guys anymore…"

"Don't worry… I'll go ask for you to be assigned to me and if they don't, I'm sure Adrian will pitch in for you as well. With the queen as his great aunt, I'm sure you'll get assigned to wither of us. You won't be alone. And as for this," she held out the chotki, I gave this to my best friend, and," she then slipped it back onto my wrist "I want her to keep it."

I looked up and I saw the smile on her face. There was a mixture of sadness and happiness in it and I hugged her. "Thanks Liss… You're the best friend one could ever have…"

"You too Rose… I wouldn't have made it through after the accident without you…" I felt her crying even without the bond. The pain of losing her family still haunts her from time to time even though she tried to keep it under the covers. I rubbed circles on her back, trying to comfort her. It's been a long time since we poured our hearts to each other and it's good to know that someone will always be there for you when you're feeling down.

A short while later, we broke apart and started laughing at each other. With all the crying, our eye makeup was ruined and we've got black streaks on our faces. Aurora came back while we were cleaning up in the bathroom and after lunch, we took turns to take a shower and do each other's nails, hair and makeup. I knew that I wasn't that much of a girly girl but I enjoyed the time spent with them just doing what regular girls would do.

While waiting for our nails to dry, we watched "Marley and Me" and Lissa was tearing whist Aurora was trying to hold hers back. I smiled and looked at my perfectly manicured crimson nails – thanks to Lissa's and Aurora's great skills – and realized that this might be the last time I can truly be a girl. After I'd gotten my promise mark tomorrow, my life as a full-fledge guardian would start and girl-times like this would be nearly impossible.

After the movie, Lissa and I began working on Aurora first. I was on hair and Lissa was doing the makeup. Aurora's dress was a light champagne-colored greek-like, floor-length silk toga with a slit from mid-thigh all the way down. The dress fitted her body nicely, showing off her tall and lean figure. I thought I should stick with her "theme" and braided a small lock of her hair on each side and bring them across her forehead and joined them into one braid at the back of her head. Lissa gave her really light makeup. She emphasized on her lashes and finished it with a peachy lip gloss. She really does look like a greek princess.

Lissa was next. She was wearing a pale lilac floor length dress with strings of pearls as straps. The fabric glittered as light shone on it. I was on the hair, again, and decided to give her a classy up-do. I curled her hair in perfect spirals and gathered them in a low side ponytail. I rolled each spiral and pinned them neatly together where the hair gathers. When I was done, I took a pearl hairband and fitted it carefully on her head. I then arranged some loose locks of hair to frame her face. Aurora went light on Lissa too, giving her more color to her pale skin with some light pink blush and and extra coat of mascara to bring out her beautiful jade eyes. If Lissa wasn't an angel before, she is now.

After Lissa was done, we went to her closet and brought out my dress. I thought it was going to be red since I thought my nails were a give-away but I was wrong. It was a black knee-length strapless dress. I put it on and the dress was gorgeous. It seemed to be a strapless dress but there was a thin scarf-like fabric on one side both on the front and the back. Lissa took the fabric and crossed them over my shoulder and pinned a blood red rosette on my shoulder to keep the fabric together. The dress was like a corset on top, revealing some skin on my back and poofed out slightly from waist down. A neat row of black crystals decorated the waistline and some crystals all over the skirt part.

I sat down in front of the mirror and my "angels" worked their magic on me. Lissa did my hair in a messy up-do and curled the loose pieces of hair around it. My fringe was parted to the side and Lissa pinned them neatly behind my ears. She then added a cute hairband with a black satin ribbon to finished the look. Aurora gave me a smokey eye look with deep brown eye-shadows and finished off with extra mascara and a pale peachy lipgloss.

When we were all done, we gave each other a look-over and you've gotta admit that we are three extremely hot babes. We were giving each other some finishing touches when the guys came knocking on the door. I knew it was them cuz I heard Christian and Adrian bantering before they knocked. We finished off with more lip gloss and opened the door. I swear that I heard their jaws hitting the floor when they saw us. Christian greeted Lissa with a deep kiss while I gave Adrian a smile and pecked him lightly on the cheeks. I then wiped off the lip gloss that was on his cheeks.

"Hey! I wanted that!" he said, trying to sound offended. And we all laughed. Aurora and Carter just hooked arms. I guess they are still not so open with their relationship.

**APOV:**

When the girls opened the door, my jaw literally hit the floor. They were gorgeous, especially my lil dhampir. Christian and Lissa greet each other with a deep kiss and as much as I wanted to do the same, I wasn't sure if Rose was still angry at me. To my surprise, she came over and pecked me lightly on the cheeks. She then wiped the transfers away.

"Hey! I wanted that!" I joked, trying to sound offended that she wiped the kiss away and everyone laughed.

I extended my arm to Rose. "Shall we?"

She smiled and placed her hand on my arm and we began to make our way to the great hall.

All eyes were on us the moment we entered the hall and to say that I was proud to bring Rose to the dance was an understatement.

We found Mason, Eddie and Kira and chatted while we ate the food. After that, the dance floor was open and people began to make their way to the dance floor. Christian and Lissa were one of the first couples. I extended my hand to Rose and asked, "May I have the honor of the first dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She replied and took my hand. The feeling was the same as the first time we danced at the ski resort. It was magical. After a like three songs, Mason came over to switch partners. I danced one song with Mason's partner and retreated back to the sides with Kira. I watched as Rose danced with Christian, then Eddie, then…

Dimitri…

I knew there was nothing between them anymore but I couldn't help but felt jealous that she was smiling so ever brightly with him. Kira sensed my jealousy and went over to dance with Rose. The jealousy subsided but it returned after I saw Kira whispered something to Rose and she started to giggle.

I stood up, wanting to break them up (I know it's really mean of me but I can't really help what I was doing) but I stopped when I saw Rose making her way towards me. She took my hand and led me outside. We sat down by the fountain and she studied my face.

"Hmm… I see that someone's eyes are really green…" she paused.

"With jealousy!" she exclaimed and flicked some water onto my face.

"Hey!" I yelled playfully and grabbed her hands in mine. I held them close to my heart and looked her in the eyes.

"You can't blame me. I have a gorgeous girlfriend and I can't help but feel jealous when she's laughing with other guys."

"You're so silly Adrian. I love you and no matter what happened between Dimitri and me in the past, they don't matter now. You do. You have to trust me. How are we supposed to go on in this relationship if we don't trust each other? Especially if we are going to be apart once I get assigned to my charge. Alberta said that it will be announced tomorrow and I'm afraid that I'll be away from Lissa, away from you…"

"Regarding that, I have put in a pitch for you to be assigned as my guardian."

"But there's a high chance that you might be rejected seeing that you already have Carter and Kira." She rebutted.

"Hey… Don't worry about that. As far as they are concerned, I'm not assigned an official guardian yet. I have engaged Kira privately and Carter belongs to my family. And with the queen as my great aunt, I'm positive they will assign you to me. Don't worry. Even if you get assigned to someone else, I'll follow you wherever you go. I won't leave you no matter what happens."

"Even when you find the girl?"

"Huh? What girl- oh… How did you know?"

"Kira told me just now. He said that you have been looking for the girl in the picture for a very long time and that she meant something to you. I mean you two seem so close in the picture… So what will you do when you found her?"

"Close?" I thought.

"Regarding that… Rose… I think I should tell you the truth…"

* * *

**Hey guys! What do you think? *drum-roll* Review and tell me if Adrian should be assigned to Rose or someone else should get her!**

**Click below!**


	32. Chapter 32: You're the One

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait again but ideas are not coming as smoothly as it used to when this story first began. I get questions on Guardian Black and I'm so glad u guys like him, but he was an accidental character who just appeared while I was writing the last chapter hence I wasn't going to develop him further and I also felt that Adrian had enough trouble on his hands that he isn't going to need more competition. The story had come to an end and I really thank you guys for your great support for the past year. **

**Thanks section:**

KissedByADemon, SassYNoles, Kris Ivashkov25, bash xx, XX TEARS DON'T FALLXX, Ripplewhisker, GoddessIncarnet, stephmoser, feffy008

You guys really made my day (^_^)

**Vampire Academy © Richelle Mead**

* * *

**Chapter 32: You're the One…**

**Previously…**

**APOV**

"Close?" I thought. "Regarding that… Rose… I think I should tell you the truth…"

I looked at my Rose in the eyes and saw tears swimming in them. It was then that I realized the person now sitting in front of me is the only thing that mattered in the entire world. I've been so blind searching for the girl whom I've met more than a decade ago that I almost lost the one so important to me right now. She's past. Rose is present.

I laughed. I laughed at my foolishness.

"Adrian? Why are you laughing?" she asked.

Smiling, I looked at the girl that had been haunting my world for the past few months. "Actually… Rose, you know what? She's not important anymore. I saw the girl they found today and it turned out that they have made another mistake. It struck me that I wasn't going to find her and what Kira and Carter had told me this afternoon, made me realized that the past isn't important anymore, you are. You are my present my Rose" I picked up her hand and kissed it lightly. "We found each other amidst the crowd at the ski resort and despite you sporting a black eye, I'd laid my eyes on you and have never since left. I love you Rose, always have been, always will." I leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on the lips. The lips I've yearned for, the lips that tells me she loves me too. She rested her chin on my shoulder while I did the same, hugging her, never to let her go. If the world is going to end right this moment, I have no regrets. I'm with the one I love, I'm with Rose…

"Adrian, who is she?" she asked.

I broke away from the hug and looked at her incredulously. "Do you really have to spoil the moment?"

"I have to know." she protested and folded her arms.

"Alright. She's… I don't know"

"Huh?"

"I don't know Rose. I don't even know her name. It's been so long ago and I've been looking for her based on the sketchy dreams I had. I don't remember who she is. But…" I unfolded her arms and placed them around my neck. I leaned forward so that our noses are touching. "I will always remember you. You have my heart and I want it to stay that way."

"You have mine too Adrian…"

We kissed again and stayed there until it was time for the last dance. I stood up and offered my hand. "May I?"

She took it and we walked back inside for the last dance.

That night, we made love again in my apartment.

**RPOV**

I woke up to a grouchy mood as my fucking alarm wouldn't stop beeping. I found my bag laying below the bed and reached inside for my phone.

"Shit! I'm gonna be late!"

Adrian shifted beside me and said in a husky dreamy voice, "Late for what babe?"

"I'm supposed to meet Alberta and Kirova in her office for my assignment in like 20 minutes!" I said as I frantically pulled on whatever clothes I can find lying on the floor.

"See you later" I told Adrian as I ran back barefooted to my room to get a change of clothes before running down to the office 5 minutes late. Kirova's secretary let me in without any questions.

"Sorry I'm late" I said as I walked into the office, catching my breath. Her secretary offered me a puny cup of tea which I gulped down even before she laid it on the table.

"It's okay Miss Hathaway. Please, take a seat." Kirova signaled to the chair in front of her desk.

"So… who am I assigned to Headmistress?"

She looked over at Alberta who was looking through a file, presumably mine, beside the table. She then set it down in front of Kirova on the desk. She looked through it briefly and she spoke.

"A couple of people had put in a pitch for your service Miss Hathaway and they are all very important people."

"It must be Lissa and Adrian" I thought to myself.

"We had some discussion on who to assign to you and there are the four whom we've shortlisted. We had a really hard time trying to decide who you should be assigned to and we've decided to leave it up to fate as these are the four people who are equally dear to you." She then laid out four files faced down on her desk.

"Pick one. The person in the file will be your charge."

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"We're not joking Rose" Alberta said. "We decided to give you the chance to pick out your charge. Go ahead and pick one." She smiled.

Still skeptical, I reached out to the last file on my right.

I flipped the file over and I saw the name written on the cover.

Ivashkov, Adrian L.

Adrian's my charge! I picked him out of the four!

"Oh my god…" I blurted out.

"What's wrong?" Alberta asked.

"No. Nothing. I mean he's going to be my charge?"

"Yes. Miss Hathaway. And if you may, please sign on this document to confirm your assignment." Kirova said as she slid a piece of document towards me. I read the first line on the document.

"_I, Rosemarie Hathaway, agreed to served under Lord Adrian Ivashkov, and to protect him…"_

I signed on the line and that was it. I am officially a guardian and Adrian is my charge. Life couldn't get any better than this.

"Erm, Headmistress. May I know who are the other three"

"Sure." she then passed me the three stacked files.

The first one I flipped over was Lissa. The second one is my Dad, Mazur, Ibrahim. The last one I hadn't expected out of all people. Ozera, Christian O.

I thanked Kirova and Albert and walked out of the office. Adrian, Lissa, Christian, Mason and Eddie were there waiting for me. I decided to play with them a little.

"Rose" Lissa came over, "who have they assigned you to? Chris and I have spoken with them yesterday. I figured if either Christian or me, it wouldn't be too bad either."

"I… I've got assigned to… an obnoxious and rich moroi Liss. I…" She took the file from me and I gave her a discreet wink. Only she and Christian saw the name on it." She made a "O" and played along.

"Oh my god Rose." She said and hugged me. "I'll go talk to them. I'm sure we can work something out."

"No Liss. It's no use. They had decided and I'm going off a week later." Then I pretended to break down and Lissa dropped the file to hug me. Adrian came over and picked up the file. He saw the name and Lissa and I started giggling.

"So… this obnoxious and rich Moroi you're talking about, I bet he's going to kiss you now!" he then took me and dipped me, giving me a deep kiss.

"Fate brought you to me Adrian. I took a chance and I chose you…"

"Chance?" he said as he steadied me.

"Kirova let me choose from four files." I told them. "I took a random chance and I chose yours."

"They did that?" they said altogether, clearly as alarmed as I was just now.

"Yup" I said, popping the 'p'. "They couldn't decide who to assign me to, so they decided to let me choose from the four they've shortlisted, Adrian, Lissa, Christian and my dad. I took a chance and picked Adrian out of the four."

"That's so great Rose! We can all be together from now on!" Lissa squealed and hugged me.

"Me too Liss… I can't imagine a life without you guys."

A week later, we moved out of the academy, starting our new life in court. We settled into the penthouse Adrian got for the whole gang, and every day was a party. Can you imagine it? We got the entire freaking floor to ourselves! We did practically everything together, almost.

Coming Spring, Lissa, Christian, Aurora and surprisingly Adrian will be going to Lehigh, the only prestigious college in court. As for the guardians, we don't have to do anything much besides training and sparring in the gym. Court is pretty much safe with the wards and the number of guardians on patrol, but we still get patrol and gate duty when our moroi are in class.

Guarding someone had never been so fun, especially guarding the one you love. Whenever we hang out together, we guarded as a team and we worked so well together, including Christian and Adrian. They trained with us during their free times and I had fun serving Christian's ass to him when he first started to train with us but he picked things up pretty fast. Initially, it started out as a thing among our group, but very soon, people who saw us practicing began to ask if they could join us during the training. Hence, we started a small group to train moroi to fight physically.

Somehow, the Queen got winds of it and started a training class in court and the response was surprisingly overwhelming. In just a year, the class size grew from 20 to about 200 and it's still growing. Kira and Carter were full time trainers, while Mason, Eddie and I took turns as "guest stars" during some of the training session.

During the second year, Christian and Aurora started a club in the school, teaching moroi who are interested in using offensive magic and soon, there were specialized groups within the club. I heard from Adrian that the Queen wanted to develop their club as well and there were plans to combine it to the current training class.

Personal relationships went pretty smooth for us too. Last Christmas, Christian proposed in a way you'll never imagine. He gave a bottle of rock candies to Lissa for Christmas present and when she opened it, the bottle was filled with rock candies with the wordings "Marry Me" on every one of them and a huge diamond ring sitting in the middle of the candies. I was so romantic that I started to cry with Lissa when she said 'yes'.

They will be holding their wedding after graduation, which is a couple months away and Lissa had been dragging me to wedding boutiques to try on gowns after gowns during my off-days. This had gotten some complaints from Adrian obviously, but he too was happy for them. Mason and Eddie decided to stay as bachelors until they found the one, although I think Eddie was secretly seeing someone but didn't want to disappoint Mason.

As for Adrian and I, we felt like a married couple even though he hadn't even proposed. I mean we lived together, sleep together, eat together and did everything together. It was blissful and I'm happy with it.

* * *

**Lissa & Christian Big Day**

"Rose! I can't find my other earring!" Lissa called out as she frantically searched the drawers for her earring.

"Relax Liss. It's here." I said, trying to calm her down while taking the other earring out of the box.

"I'm so nervous Rose!"

"Relax…" I said and went to get a glass of water for her.

"She's right Lissa. Just take a deep breath and breathe out slowly. It's your big day." Aurora said while doing Lissa's hair.

I passed the glass of water to Lissa and she took it down in a gulp. "I'm trying to but I can't keep still!"

"Trust me Liss. Everything will be just fine. Now sit back and let us do our thing okay?"

"Okay…"

I went to the closet and took out a box. It was a wedding gift from Adrian and I.

"Liss, this is for you."

She opened it and almost screamed.

"Oh my god Rose! This is beautiful! I love it! Thanks!"

"Gee Liss. Stop ending your sentences with exclamation marks" I joked as I lifted the tiara from the box. It was a platinum tiara with sapphires and diamonds around it. Adrian and I saw it one day during one of our alone trip to town and I knew Lissa would love it. I placed it in her hair and Aurora helped me adjust it to her veil.

"Ready Liss?"

"umhmm"

* * *

**Wedding reception**

**APOV**

I winked at Christian and he came over and asked Rose for a dance. Lissa and I then retreated back to where Kira and Carter were.

"Have you got the thing?"

"Yup." Carter replied and took out the box from his pocket.

"Go for it Adrian" Lissa cheered softly and I went to the DJ before getting onto the stage.

"Good evening everyone." Everyone stopped dancing and looked at me. Rose gave me a puzzled look as I scanned the dance floor for her.

"First off, I would like to propose a toast to Lissa and Christian for their union. To Lissa and Christian!" I said as I raised the chute of champagne in my hands. "To Lissa and Christian" the guest reverberated and raised their glasses.

"Secondly, I would like to say something to my special someone. Rose, my little dhampir, from the moment I met you, it was love at first sight. Since then, you've always been on my mind and my line of sight has never left you and never will. You came into my life, bringing joy and a whole bunch of friends with you and life with you couldn't have gotten any better than this. I want things to stay this way, now and forever." I hopped off the stage and walked towards her. I took her hand and knelt. I then took out the ring from my pocket.

"I want you to be in my life Rosemarie Hathaway. Will you marry me?"

She broke into tears and smiled. "Yes Adrian. Yes! I will marry you" I slipped the ring onto her ring finger and scooped her off the ground, twirling my future wife-to-be in my arms. Everyone at the reception applauded and cheered.

"Let me down Adrian. Junior wouldn't like it."

"What junior?" I asked as I stopped twirling and let her down slowly.

"I said junior here" she rubbed her tummy "wouldn't like it."

"you mean… you are…" I stuttered.

"Yes. That's what I meant dummy. I'm pregnant"

"I'm gonna be daddy?" I asked stupidly

"That's what I said Adrian. You're going to be a daddy whether you like it or not."

"I'm going to be a father… I'm going to be a father!"

I was so excited that I planted a big kiss on her lips and hopped around telling everyone that I was going to be a father soon.

Life couldn't have gotten any better…

* * *

**Five Years Later…**

**RPOV**

Adrian was out at work at the offensive magic council together with Christian, Kira and Carter. They were the founders of the council and with the success of the training classes, you can't imagine how busy it kept the guys during the starting up days.

As the family grew larger, we've got ourselves a new house just 10 minutes away from court. It was huge. It had a indoor swimming pool, a humongous backyard adorn with kids equipment like trampoline and playground, and a huge grassy area as big as a soccer field.

Lissa and I were in the kitchen fixing dinner while our kids were playing in the living area when Natalie and Valentine ran into the kitchen clutching onto a photo album. Rachel, Kayla, Damon and Ian followed after them. Lissa's kids, Natalie was 5 while the twins, Rachel and Ian were 3. Valentine, Kayla and Damon were mine and Adrian's kids. Valentine was 5, Kayla 3 and Damon 2.

"Mummy! Mummy!" they shouted as Val plopped the album onto the table and started flipping.

"Mummy look what we found! We found a picture of you and aunty Rose in daddy's album!"

"What are you talking about Nat?"Lissa asked as we made our way over to the dining table.

"Look here!" Val said, pointing at the one picture which I hadn't really like. It was the picture Adrian had kept it his wallet a long time ago. Shortly after Adrian and I got married, I found the same photograph in one of Adrian's photo album and realized that the girl kissing him was actually his sister Andrea.

"It's not us hunny" I told Val.

"No mummy! Look here! It's you and aunty Lissa!" Val protested while Nat was pointing to the corner of the picture.

"Look here aunty Rose. It's you and mummy!"

I took a closer look at the spot where Natalie was pointing at and true enough, although the picture was blurry, standing at the corner was Lissa and I when we were really young. I looked at Lissa and it seems that the same memory struck us. The one that we had forgotten.

"See mummy? It's really you and aunty Lissa!" Val said.

I felt Damon tugging at my pants. "I wanna see mummy! They dun lemme…" I smiled and sat down on the chair and placed Damon on my thigh so that he could also see.

"Look here baby. That's daddy, your aunty Andrea, uncle Alex and there's mummy and aunty Lissa."

"You small…" Damon said.

"So you know daddy when daddy was 10?" Val asked.

I smiled, amused at how destiny had brought Adrian and I together, again. "Yes hunny, I know your daddy a long long time ago…"

* * *

**The End**

**Hey guys. Thank you for following this story for the past year. I really appreciate and was really thankful for your support. I had wanted to write a detailed wedding but there were so many wonderful writers who had done such a great job describing wedding scenes that I felt that mine paled in comparison so I decided to write this last chapter in fast forward manner. I hope you guys like how this story ended and hopefully I can find the time and inspiration to write another story in the near future. Feel free to give me your ideas for the new story, characters, settings or just a random scene. **

**Like always, please leave your comment **

**Below…**


	33. New Story: If You are the One

Here guys!

I'm really thankful for the support you have given me for A Dreamy Pursuit!

I have a great announcement to make! I've just started another fanfic about Rose and Adrian and hope that you guys can show this other story some love too!

The Title is If you are the One.

I cant post the link to the story here but here is part of it.

.net/s/7920991/1/If_you_are_the_One

I hope you guys enjoy this new story too!

Rei


End file.
